Alternative Story
by Water.Misty
Summary: What if the story didn't happend the they it did? What if things in the kill ring scene changed? Will Hiccup be able to change Berk? Will his father understand him and accept the truth? How will the other teens react? Sorry I'm not good in english but I tried :)
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue  
** text

 **No...No..dad..wait..Don't hurt him!** Hiccup shouted but as unsual his father didn't pay attention to him. Stoic was ready to kill the dragon (the dragon that spared his life and saved his son)when Hiccup jumped in front of Toothless shielding him from Stoic with his own body.

 **What are you doing?! Get away from that beast right now!** Stoic shouted at his son but the boy didn't move.  
 **No! I won't let you hurt Toothless! He's not dangerous!** the boy shouted back taking everyone by surprise.  
 **What do you mean?! Hiccup these BEASTS KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!** his father shouted at him expecting the boy to give up because of the voice he was using but  
 **And WE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!...They have to raid us to defend themselves, if they don't bring enought food back they will be eaten by their queen too..That thing on their island is..** Hiccup tried to explain but was cut of by his father

 **You were on their island? In the nest? How did you find it?!** Stoic asked grabbing Hiccup by the shoulder.. Hiccup let out a gasp at the sudden pain Toothless tried to help him but he was restained too.  
 **How did you find it?** Stoic asked again in a tone that surprised everyone, Hiccup turned his head away showing that he wouldn't tell his father but Stoic wasn't about to accept this.

 **Tell me now or I 'll kill that dragon and make you watch!** Hiccup was shocked by these words he heard Astrid gasp too. Before his dad could make a move he said:  
 **I didn't find it... only the dragons can find it... Toothless took me there ... but dad you can't beat that thing.. their queen is...huge I don't think** he tried to explain but his father wasn't listening. Then Stoic said:  
 **You betrayed us for them. You're not a viking You're not my son.**

Hiccup just stared at his father then looked to the ground. The other teens looked at the scene in horror. Stoic didn't even let his son explain anything he justg decided to throw his son away without hearing him out first. They were surprised by Hiccup lack of reaction too it was as if the boy was expecting this to happen and was just shocked it happend now.

Before anyone could say anything Stoic continued:  
 **Take this traitor to the jails! Put the dragon with the others! and Ready the ships!** Hearing this one of the man grabbed Hiccup while others put Toothless in a cage then they began to prepare the ships.

While the adults were preparing the ships the teens sat around a table. They heard every word Hiccup said and weren't so sure that the idea of going to fight that thing without knowing everything was good at all.

Finally Fishleg broke the silence:  
 **Do you think it is true? Can a queen really control all those dragons and just eat them...How big that thing is if...?  
That thing could cause a lot of destruction! Yeah That would be so cool! **The twins shouted the others just looked at them and sighed.  
 **There is no way... right?I mean ... I think ...** Snotlout tried and failed to calm them.

Astrid knew it was now or never. She needed to do something and she needed help. She was worried about Hiccup Toothless and the others who were ready to go to their death. So she broke the silence:  
 **Guys, I need to tell you something and I want you to hear me out and keep this a secret afterwards.** The others looked at her then noded. **Don't ask questions until the end I will hit everyone that interferes am I understood.** The others just noded again.

Then Astrid started : **  
Alright this happend yasterday after the battle in the ring I followed Hiccup and find out about Toothless things happend and he took me for a ride on Toothless to show me he is not the beast I thought he is ..and it was amazing but then Toothless started acting strange then we noticed there were dragons all around us and in the end we were in the nest where Toothless hide and wait We watched them throwing all the food down but we couldn't see where then the last Gronckle dropped just a little fish down. The next thing saw was a huge dragon head that swallowed the Gronckle as if it was nothing. When we escaped the nest I saw it eat a Zippleback in one bite too...We didn't saw more just the head but that thing is real and huge.**

The others looked at Astrid for a while then:  
 **So that thing is there and the adults are preparing to go there to fight it?** Snotlout asked  
 **Yeah, and I don't think they stand a chance..** Astrid answered happy that the others weren't calling her traitor too but then again they have bigger problems than that.  
 **What are we going to do?! They will all die!We need to tell them!** Fishleg paniced  
 **But Hiccup already told them didn't he?** Tuffnut asked confused  
 **Yeah and he was closed to jail for it.** Ruffnut answered **I don't want be jailed too.  
We will need a plan if we want to save them and fast. **Snotlout told them surprising everyone **But...  
We are not good at planing I mean look at us We never really plan things too much and I never read about anything like this **Fishleg said so fast the others almost didn't understand. Then Tuffnut stopped him before he could say another word:  
 **Except for Hiccup he got these things planed and all...** Everyone looked at Tuff surprised (did he just said something that not idiotic?)  
 **That's it** Astrid shouted  
 **What?** Tuffnut asked back to his confused self

 **We are going to the jails...The adults are busy and it's Hiccup they won't be guarding him. We could speak to him and ask his help.** Astrid explained and got a shout of **Let's go** From Snotlout.

But things weren't in their favor. When they wanted to go the jails the adults would always see them and give them jobs to do in the end they agreed to meet at the jails when everyone else was asleep. By the time they made it they had second thoughts like : How to start this...they weren't sure what to tell Hiccup or how to ask for his help they weren't really close to him and now he was thrown out of the clan too ..

They walked towards his cell anyway they just hoped he would speak to them and help then they frozre when they heard Hiccups voice they saw no one around and there was no way Hiccup knew they were there so they decided to wait out It could help them to know if he was upset about things and all so they hide and wait. They saw Hiccup standing in the door of his cell his hands out but it was too dark for them to see anymore.

 **Oh come on..** Hiccup said to himself **They can't really be this just leave me here not even taking my knife and expect me to still be here in the morning?Really? Oh for the love of ... I was the one who designed these damned locks you idiots.**

Then there was a clicking sound and the door opened the teens were shocked they themselves were thinking on helping Hiccup escape in exchange for his help but it seemed Hiccup had his own plans. Before they could get over their shock Hiccup took of towards the Kill Ring. The others followed but decided in not entering the arena instead just watching from outside.

They saw Hiccup open the cage Toothless was in and seting the dragon free. They couldn't help the smile that crossed their face when said night fury started licking the rider like crazy. After that Hiccup spent the dragon to the entrance to keep watch then let out the other dragons after a few minutes they all took of towards the forest. Seeing this the teens looked at Astrid who noded and lead them to the cove.

As soon as they arrived there they saw Hiccup siting on a rock Toothless right besides him the other dragons behind him watching Hiccup lay down on the rock sighing. The other teens could clearly hear the sadness in his voice as he spook:  
 **And what should I do now? It's not like I can stay here in the village anymore. Not after my little show in the arena today.**

He feelt the Nightmare's nose pressed against his hand and looked at him to see the dragon looking at him apologetically. He rubbed the dragon's nose and said:  
 **It wasn't your fault... My d...I mean the chief caused you to attack.I'm just happy they didn't hurt any of you while I was jailed...**

He moved his other hand to rub the Nightmare with it but gasped in pain and grabbed his shoulder. In an instant all the dragons were looking at him asking him with their eyes...creally worried about what happend the little Terrible Terror jumped in Hiccup's lap as he sit looked at them and sighed.  
 **I'm alright guys. Really. I just forgot how strong Stoic grabbed my shoulder is all. It'll be all right give it..**

Then he paused when they heard a sound from the way of the forest...They turned to the way of the entrance to see the teens standing there frozen...The dragons instantly closed a circle around Hiccup ready to attack but Toothless motioned them to wait. He saw Astrid with the teens and the girl meant no danger and if she trusted the others enought to bring them here then maybe they could trust them Hiccup broke the silence:  
 **Why? What are you guys doing here?** He wasn't angry just surprised they could hear it in his voice and they felt relieved at that.  
 **We wanted to speak to you...Nobody knows we are here and we didn't have any weapons either. We just come to talk.** Astrid tried and sucessed in calming Hiccup and the dragons down.

Then Hiccup turned to the dragons and they could hear him saying:  
 **Alright guys, they're okay. You heard them no weapons, no others, just go relax while I speak with them alright?** The dragons didn't move. **  
I will call if I need you alright?** Hearing this the dragons noded and went to rest a little away except for Toothless who stayed right besides him Hiccup just sighed then motioned to the others to come closer then asked:  
 **So what are you guys wanted to speak of?**

 **Well...to be honest we went to the jails because we wanted to ask you to help us stop the adults somehow and...** Astrid said but wasn't sure how should she explain everything, so Fishleg decided to explain the rest :  
 **and we didn't have a plan at all ...Astrid told us about yesterday so...** Then Snotlout cut in  
 **Yeah, so ..we followed you to ask you and..**

Hiccup was shocked by them they were acting as if they were afraid of asking...In the end he decided to help them out :  
 **Alright, I got it... But I don't really have a plan that will work for long. I mean I just let all of the dragons escape from the arena so they can't find the nest using them, but there will be other raids and I can't just help everytime they catch a dragon... If I could beat the queen then there wouldn't be a problem anymore but I need time to train with Toothless and even then I'm not sure we could do it without some help. And I need to beat that thing before Stoic manages to find the nest and takes the others to their death.**

The others were surprised by Hiccup in the end Snotlout was the one who asked what was on everyone's mind:  
 **You mean you plan on fight that thing ?** But that wasn't the only thing in Astrids mind so she added:  
 **You...For people who treated you like...like a mistake... all your life?** Before Hiccup could say anything the twins said:  
 **Yeah, even your father said you weren't** Then they were hit in the ribs by Snotlout and Astrid while Fishleg just shouted: **Guys!**

But Hiccup was an expert at hiding his feelings so he just said:  
 **It's alright. And I know it's stupid but even if they don't I still do care about them. And it's not just for the people of Berk ... The dragons deserve their freedom and I'm going to fight with them for it.** Everyone was shocked by Hiccup words except for Toothless who looked at his rider almost like he was proud of him.

Then Tuffnut broke the silence again:  
 **Hey, you could destroy stuff with the dragons that would be so cool! They could cause a lot of explosion I love those.** They looked at Tuffnut then turned to Hiccup who burst out laughing. When he stopped laughing he said:  
 **Sorry, I just... You guys are really alike so...** He suddenly stopped others looked at him not understanding what he was talking about.

Then Astrid asked:  
 **What do you mean?** Hiccup decided it would be easier to just explain than come up with something believable so he started:  
 **Ohh, I was just thinking that you guys are a lot like them..(he pointed to the dragons) You see Ruff and Tuff are always against each other but always together and they love destruction just like them (he pointed at the Zippleback ). Then Fishleg strong body and big heart and a desire to learn just like her (he pointed at the Gronkle). Snotlout big power and self-confidence. The type, who solves things by force just like him ( he pointed at the Nightmare). Astrid a beautiful, quick warrior, who use her brain and strength against her opponent just like her (he pointed at the Nadder).  
**

The teens and dragons looked at him shocked and then at each other and at him again.  
 **What?** Hiccup asked feeling unconfortable after what he just said...he was afraid he said something he shouldn't have...Astrid broke the silence asking:  
 **Is it really like that? I mean..you just said.. we would make a good pair with them and...** She didn't know what to say .. to tell the truth she was shocked but excited too...then Hiccup said:  
 **Ah... You don't have to I was just ...** Hearing this Astrid got even more excited and asked:  
 **You mean we could ride them?** When she asked that Hiccup was surprised to see that not just her but the others to looket excited at the twins jumped before Hiccup then Tuff said:  
 **I wanna do it  
** This got a reply from Ruff: **No, I wanna do it.  
** Hiccup sighed and said:  
 **Guys, Same dragon. Why don"t you two just stay there a little?** He walked to the Zippleback and asked: **How about it? Wanna come?** The Zippleback noded and started walking towards the already fighting twins Hiccup sighed and was about to stop them but the Zippleback decided to take action instead and grabed the twins holdig them far from each other.  
Hiccup just laughed and said:  
 **That's one way to make bond too.** Which got a nod from the Zippleback.  
Then he turned to the others and said:  
 **It will be a lot easier... they already know you and trust you so how about** **just..** but before he could finish the others walked towards the dragons and the dragons stepped towards them too.

Hiccup was amazed at the sight before him. All the teens were laughing rubbing the dragons neck and head while the dragons purred happily.


	2. Chapter 2

They spend about a hour in the cove with the dragons when Hiccup said:

 **Guys, I know you already feel connected...but you will have to go back before ... I mean if your parents notice you are not home...**  
 **Yeah we know... how about we head back in a hour or two ?** Astrid answered and asked.

The others noded then Hiccup said:  
 **For now I will stay here with them so you can be with them mhile I and Toothless are training...he stopped thinking then added How about we raid the forge?**

 **WHAT?** the others looked at him as if he was crazy even the dragons  
 **I mean just to grab some things ...So I could make you saddles too**  
The others faces changed in an instant now they seemed clearly excited about the idea he smirked and added:  
 **It won't take much time and I bet Gobber won't even notice...He won't even be up for hours** He knew he won when he saw the others look then Astrid said:  
 **Let's go** and they headed for the forge

When they got ther Hiccup opened the forge and give them a few things then he close the forge and they headed back to the cove...When they got back to the cove Hiccup turned to them with a thoughtful face and said:

 **Guys, I hate to ask this but... if there is a raid... try to stop the adults from capturing dragons...I already told you about how to stop the dragons so you will be safe... I will try to get to the dragons before they raid with your dragon and tell them about the situation so..**  
The others cut him out with a determined: **Got it!** and smiled he smiled back then they spoke a little more until the teens have to leave. Hiccup decided to have a few hours sleep and then start working on the saddles and get them ready as fast as he can.

On the way back:

 **I can't believe ...we just...just...** Fishleg was so excited he couldn't find the words so the others helped out (or not)  
 **become friends with Hiccup?**  
 **befriended with dragons?**  
 **agreed to help the dragons raid?**  
 **raid your own forge?**  
They looked at each other and started laughing.

 **I can't believe I say this but this is just so exciting and I don't even fell bad for any of it**. Fishleg said.  
 **I know I'm glad too but ...** Astrid started  
 **What is it?** The others looked at her worried.  
 **I was just thinking...remember when we got there... his father injured his shoulder and he ... he reacted like... like...**  
 **Like it was totally normal.** Snotlout helped her out.  
They all stopped at this. All their excitement gone.

 **We don't really know anything about him...Besides what we found out today.** Said Fishleg  
 **Yeah, we don't but he knows us ... We will have to change that.** Astrid said  
 **What do you mean?** Ruff asked  
 **Yeah I'm so confused.** Tuff added  
The others sighed and shook their heads. Snotlout then said:  
 **Remember before we bonded with your dragons ... He knew a lot about us.**  
 **We have to pay more attention to him ... and help him...to make it up for before.** Fishleg said the others nodded and walked in silence until Tuff broke it:

 **I can' t wait till morning There will be such a big chaos.**  
The others looked at him then broke out laughing when they realized what he meant.

 **That's for sure I would like to see their faces when they notice the dragons and Hiccup are gone.** Snotlout said causing the others to laugh even harder.  
 **Yeah but it means we will have a long day too.** Fishleg added.

They nodded as Astid said:  
 **We will have to pay attention and make sure they don't find him... because if they do he will be in a big trouble**. But Snotlout cut in.  
 **You mean if they get to him and the dragons don't hunt them down...I mean we were just allowed close to Hiccup because he said it was okay before he said that the dragons seemed ready to defend him...I don't think that changed even if they are bonded with us he is their friend.**  
Everyone smiled at this.

But then Astrid face became serius again the others looked at her to learn what was in her mind so she explained:  
 **I think we should get something to his shoulder.**  
 **Leave it to me! I'm his cousin after all.** Snotlout said  
 **Alright then. Besides that I think we will have a hard time tomorrow... he's not good with lies but when it comes to hiding things he's almost a master.**  
 **What do you mean ?** Fishleg asked  
 **He keep a Night Fury hidden ..duh... and you are supposed to be the smart one**. Ruff said Astrid decided to ignore it and answered:  
 **I meant.. When the twins bring up his father he acted as if it didn't bother him at all but in his eyes I could see hurt and I think fear I'm not sure because he hide it a moment later but..**  
 **We will have to pay close attention and don't let him change the subject either he did that a lot too.** Fishleg added. As they got out of the woods they said their goodbyes and agreed on meeting the next morning.

The next day

They were awoken by commotion. They knew what could have caused this so they dressed up and went to the village to keep an eye on things. They meet with each other after a few minutes and spoke a little.  
When they heard the chief was making search groups, they decided to join. Stoic wasn't about to let them until Astrid said:  
 **I train at that part of the forest every day I'm the one who knows it the most and if we find anything we could just send one of us back to tell the others.**

Stoic couldn't disagree with her reasoning so he give in. The teens were happy they smiled at each other but the next thing what Stoic said made them forget about their little celebration in an instant :

 **Alright, Let's head out! Dead or Alive but get that traitor!**

The teams headed out the teens went to the forest and as soon as they were out of sight they ran as fast as they can towards the cove. They needed to be with Hiccup... to be sure he was alright.

When they arrived they saw Hiccup working on one of the saddles. He was surprised to see them so early and the way they arrived wasn't really a good sign so he put the saddle aside and asked them worried:  
 **What happened? You guys...Did they found out? Are you in trouble?** Astrid cut in  
 **No,...We're...glad you're safe.** Hiccup looked at her in confusion so Astrid added:  
 **Let me explain.** Hiccup noded and lead them towards a big rock where he pu a few fish to the rock that was heated by dragon fire...  
The others looked at him surprised then realized how hungry they were..they smiled at him and sit down around the rock. Then Astrid said:

 **It's just that the chief send out search groups to find you...We took this part of the forest to make sure.. He wasn't so glad but agreed we were really happy about it but then ...  
** Astrid didn't know how to explain the rest...she looked at the others but they seemed as lost as she was. Then Hiccup surprised them yet again he handed them the fishs as he sighed and said:  
 **Then Stoic said something like 'I want that traitor dead or alive! Now go!' and so you guys paniced and here we are?** the teens looked at him confused so Hiccup added: **Guys I know he wants me dead.** Before he could stop himself Snotlout asked: **How?**

Hiccup looked at them as if thinking then sighed again and said:  
 **Yesterday, before I escaped Stoic came and asked me if there is anything I want to tell him before he left...I knew exactly what he wanted to hear...that I want to go with and help or explain how to get there...how to make the dragons help him get there but...I couldn't ...wouldn't say any of those so I tried to warn him again ... to tell him it will be a no win battle, that he will kill allthe people he takes with him ...but he got mad he grabed my shoulder and pulled me to the bars and said:'You're just a coward! a traitor! You want to know what will happen?! I will tell you We'll go there using your Night Fury then win the war by killing every one of the beasts there including yours then come back and kill every dragon in the ring in front of you before I get the honor of execute you myself.'**

Hiccup wasn't looking at them anymore but they could tell he almost cried. They couldn't really blame him they were too. They noticed their dragons were beside them and by their looks they knew they heard what Hiccup said. The dragons looked ready to kill...They were angry about what they heard and the teens just knew it wasn't just because of what Stoic said about killing them. They rubbed their dragons neck to calm them and themselves too. After awhile Snotlout broke the silence:

 **Hey, We uhm.. We have this medicine to your shoulder.** Hiccup took it and said: **Thanks**  
They smiled at each other the little terror saw this and started jumping around happily making everyone laugh. Then Astrid asked:  
 **Hiccup, We were thinking.. and... Could we ask you a few questions? You know to get to know you better?** Hiccup smiled at her and answered:  
 **Why not? I don't really have anywhere to go. And you guys are supposed to be out of the village to find me anyway. I'll continue to work while we speak if that's all right ?**

They nodded at that then sit down and spoke about a lot of things...Hiccup even showed them his drawings. They couldn't believe they didn't do this before it just felt so natural. They spoke and laughed for hours then the teens decided to go back and tell the adults they didn't find anything.

When they got back they saw Stoic speaking with Gobber so they headed their way they stopped when they heard what they spoke about:

 **How could this happened, Gobber?**  
 **I don't know Stoic but..**  
 **Anyway, You get to work We'll need weapons like always.**  
 **Yeah, But I'm just one person Stoic**  
 **What do you mean?**  
 **What I mean is you just said you need nails to repair and the weapons fixed and even new weapons. Usually it's easy enought the lad would do all the nails then fixed the weapons while I work on the new ones except when he help in those too but ... now he's gone Stoic and I can't do all that alone ...or at least It'll take longer.  
Then get to it !  
Alright, alright **(Gobber was about to leave)  
 **Wait Gobber! We will need those blueprints for the houses.  
Can't give you those. Why don't you go and look around in Hiccup's room? He likes to take his job home.  
Why would he have those?  
Because those are his plans...I told you before...he made those.  
But I don't have time for that! **the chief shouted but Gobber already left.

Astrid decided to speak up:  
 **Can we help, Chief?** the chief hearing her turned their way and asked:  
 **You guys?** Snotlout decided to cut in  
 **We are sorry, sir. But we didn't find anything in the woods.** The chief sighed an said:  
 **I see...Then come with me to my house.  
Yes, sir **They answered and followed him.  
 **Go upstairs and look around for blueprints if you find them bring them to me.** They noded and the chief left.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Hiccup's room...  
I can't believe it...I mean even the houses are his work.  
Yeah, he helped the village a lot  
And what for..? All he got in exchnge was nothing.**  
 **Anyway let's find those things and go back to the cove.**

They searched the entire room and found a lot of drawings and the blueprints too. They looked at the drawings surprised to see a lot about them and other villagers but they were even more surprised when they turned them around and saw words written on it. Whenthey read them they felt anger towards the village and themselves. They hold their breath when they read theirs but were happy to see that despite the fact that they did hurt Hiccup in Hiccup's eye it was their parents fault because they were his friends before and then suddenly just stopped doing things with him. Reading these notes they realized Hiccup was right..they still felt bad for leaving him alone but it was because the adults were nicer to them if Hiccup wasn't with them, then before they knew they joined in to the adults treating Hiccup like trash. How could they just betray him like that?They didn't know but they were sure it won't happen again. The worst of all was when they found Stoic's picture...at this point they weren't even sure they wanted to read it . All the others were about how the villigers hurt Hiccup what they told him or did to him...In the end they decided to read it hoping it was not that bad Stoic was Hiccup's father even if he is hard on him he wouldn't treat him like the others even at home right? All their hopes were crushed when they read it:

 _Stoic the Vast :_

 _I will never be the son he wanted (after all I am just a talking fishbone, I'm not like Astrid or Snotlout )_

 _I bet he will make Snotlout be the heir of the village (not that I would be any good as the leader, they would never respect me anyway)_

 _Never listens to me but still expects me to litsten to him_

 _He wishes I was the one dead not my mother (Sometimes I'm too It would be better for everyone)_

 _Maybe if I disappeared he would be hapyy again, or maybe I should just kill myself for him to be._

The teens couldn't believe what they were reading. Was it the truth? Did Stoic really hate Hiccup so much? Did he banish and disown him so easily because of this ? Did everyone really take it so far that Hiccup was thinking of suicide? They took the drawings too and headed to give Stoic the blueprints. They saw him as soon as they stepped out of their house, they run up to him and Fishleg handed him the blueprints he just noded and took them but before he could leave Astrid said :  
 **Sir, we find these too.** She held out the pictures making sure Stoic's was at top, but the chief just said:  
 **Oh, those doesn't matter. Just throw them out.** he turned to leave but Astrid said:  
 **Could I keep them ?** The chief was surprised by this but just said :  
 **Why not?** and left.

The teens turned to her too as Fishleg asked:  
 **What are you planing with those?** Astrid answered: **  
To have a little chat with Hiccup. You guys coming?** The others just noded and walked after her.

The teens told their parents they'll be in the forest to train because there are no dragons to train with anymore.  
When they reached the cove they were greeted by the dragons, they asked them where Hiccup was and if they could leave them to speak with Hiccup for a little? The dragons agreed, they trusted them so they left to the other side of the cove.  
Hiccup heard them coming and stopped at his work, he turned and smiled at them until he saw the drawings in Astrids hand in that instant he turned white as a ghost.

Then Astrid asked:  
 **So you recognise these?  
Yeah.** Hiccup answered not looking at them then added **How would you get those?**  
 **When we got back to the village we were asked to look for blueprints in your room and we found these too.** Fishleg answered.  
 **Oh...you..I mean...Did you... read them?** he was starting to get seriously afraid and the others angry faces didn't help much.  
 **Yes we did.** Astrid admited. The next thing they knew was Hiccup was running towards the dragons in a surprisingly good speed but.. the others reacted fast enought and surrunded him. Astrid asked:  
 **Why don't we sit down and speak a little?**  
Hiccup didn't really have a choice so he noded and sit down against a nearby rock, the others sat around him relaxing a asked:  
 **Why would you react like that ?** Hiccup looked at them hesitating but ind the end said:  
 **You all looked really angry...**

The others didn't expect an answer like that...They looked at each other...They didn't knew how to react at that...Did he thought they were angry at him? Did he thought they were going to hurt him, shout at him...? Astrid decided to make things clear:  
 **Because we are angry...** Hiccup was about to say something but she added **..but we are not angry at you, Hiccup**  
This seemed to work because Hiccup relaxed a little, they were glad he at least trusted their words. Then Hiccup asked:  
 **What...What did you...wanted to speak about?** The others just looked at him at that...Was he really willing to talk or did he just tried to get a conversation going just to change the subject?But it didn't really mattered ...  
 **About this...** Astrid put the picture of Stoic in the middle of the looked at the picture he remembered every word he wrote on that and he knew it won't be easy to explain so he said:  
 **Guys, those pictures are...like...even I don't know...I used to write a diary but then...I started doing this** he pointed at the picture **...It helped me calm down, clear my head... I know they look...bad..but could we just drop it?  
**

 **Drop it Hiccup these are talking about that... that... you...** Astrid started but she couldn't say it..so Snotlout said:  
 **That you were ready to kill yourself.** Hiccup then said:  
 **Maybe...but I don't need those anymore...Look...I really was down sometimes..and I didn't really had anyone to talk to..My father wouldn't listen.. Gobber maybe.. but his advice would just make things worse ... You guys weren't exatly my friends either.. and I didn't have Toothless back then and that's the point I don't need those anymore I could speak to Toothless anytime he's here for me so...as those are just part of the past I will ask again could we drop it?  
**

The others looked at each other, then Astrid sighed and said:  
 **Alright...** Hiccup relaxed at that but Astrid weren't done **..But you promise us to speak to us too. We weren't with you back then,but we're friends now so.. Deal?  
** Hiccup looked at them then smiled and said: **Deal.** Then an idea hit him and he said: **Hey, guys I was out with the dragons for a flight before and I found a really nice island not far...how about we go there tomorrow I could get ready your saddles by then?.**

The others looked excited by the idea even the dragons raised their heads to look at Hiccup at that, so Hiccup added:  
 **It really is beautiful and we would be the only ones around we could do anything with our dragons and no one would know..and you all could have your first filght too.  
** The others jumped in the air shouting **Yeah!** and even the dragons looked excited.

Then Tuffnut found some of Hiccup's blueprints there were houses and even a forge, he turned to Hiccup and asked: **Hey what are these?  
** Hiccup looked down then decided to answer: **I was thinking of going to that island to live there but I would need to do a few things before these are for houses for humans and dragons and the forge and things like that...You guys could have a house there to and come around when you want...I'm sorry but I don't think I can hide and live here forever...I would be discovered sooner and later an we could always keep in touch with some Terrible Terrors help...**

To everyones surprise it was Ruffnut who answered at that:  
 **He is right...But why so much houses I mean,** But Hiccup cut in:  
 **I was.. I just... Ok I was thinking after the queen is defeated I could go to some other clans and try to get the dragons free from their arenas too and maybe even...  
** **Find some humans who would live there with you?** Fishleg asked and Hiccup noded:  
 **Yeah, maybe It is stupid but I was thinking on creating a village where dragons and humans could live together...I'm not really sure about it just yet and I need to beat the queen first.**

After that they keep speaking of the island and things that could be done in a village like that what it would need and things like that they really enjoyed themselves until it they had to head back to the agreed to meet Hiccup after dinner and go to the island together. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the teens couldn't wait to go and meet Hiccup. As soon as their parents let them they grabbed some food and rushed to the forest. When they got there Hiccup helped them with the saddles and give them a few tips about flying. They all agreed to take Hiccup's blueprints and plan out things on the island.

It took them about 2 hours flight to get there but when they did they have to agree Hiccup the island was beautyful and had everything needed there was a lot of water and a forest where they could hunt and they would bet there were a lot of fish in the sea around too. It had everything to be a perfect place to build a village.

They spend hours flying and speaking about the things they could do. How they should build things and where to. They aggered that they should start with the forge because then Hiccup can make everything they need while building. While they were at it the teens even helped Hiccup train a little too. They were amazed how well Hiccup and Toothless flew together.

When it started to get late they decided to go home but come back tomorrow as soon as possible and start working on the forge. Hiccup was surprised by this at first but more than happy to get the chance to work with them on it. But this brought up a question no one really thought about from Fishleg:  
 **So, you think even if you beat the Red Death, the village won't accept the truth?**

At that everybody looked at Hiccup, who answered:  
 **I don't really know...Even if I beat the thing..I don't plan on bringing them with me so they won't really know it at all and ...if I appear before them..I..I could easily be jailed or killed without being listened to...the last time I had Toothless there as a prof but they wouldn't hear a thing I say...or rather the Chief wouldn't and the others are respecting him enought to follow him in anything so.. It is complicated but I will have to try...If for nothing else then because I got you guys into this and I can't put you into a situation to choose between your dragon and family.**

They didn't know how react to this Hiccup was completly rigth again. The adults didn't believe him at the arena even thought it was clear the Night Fury was on the boy's side... and they couldn't really show the queen to them...And if they sided with Hiccup it would mean they would be traitors too so if they can't get the adults to understand they would be thrown out of their families too. They wanted to say their parents would understand and wouldn't let Stoic lead them the wrong way but Hiccup was totally right they all respect the chief and will do as he says without question. On the other hand they couldn't just put Hiccup out there alone and wait how it would turn out, they were his friends.

Hiccup saw that they understood and agreed with him, he also knew what was on their mind,and he added:  
 **Guys, I will think of a way, you just make sure you are not discovered before I get them to understand. I said I don't want you to have to choice between your dragons and family, but I didn't mean you have to choose between me and the village to side with. It's clear you can't be on my side until I got them to understand and you all know why.**

 **But we can't just leave you to deal with them.** Astrid said.  
 **Yeah, you just said they would kill you before you say anything.** Fishleg agreed  
 **Sorry Hiccup, but they are right, and besides for me you are family too.** Snotlout added with a smile.  
 **But you can't...** Hiccup shouted then lowered his voice but the teens still heard : **You don't understand...It's hurt when..  
** They understood even with the unheard parts. Hiccup fooled them most of the time but now it was clear he was still in pain because of what happened back in the village. And he wanted to protect them from that feeling.

The rest of the night was spend in silence until they headed back, they were in the forest when Tuffnut asked:  
 **We 're not gonna let him do this alone, are we?  
I don't like the idea but he isn't going to let us help.** Fishleg answered.  
 **As if he could stop us, if we wanted to help and...He wants help he just doesn't want us to lose your family like he did, he wants all the burden to protect us.** Astrid said.

 **As for me I gonna stand by him like the village by his father, if things go wrong I still have my cousin and Hookfang and we could live in his village on that island.** Snotlout added the others looked at him surprised at first but then remembered how much closer the two became the past few days and smiled.

To the others surprise Astrid then added:  
 **I'm with you two. If we try and don't success I don't want to be here to hear their comments it's hard enought now too I almost attacked a women for some comment about Hiccup this morning I think if he trys again and fails it will just become worse..and I like that island and the plans too.**

Fishleg was the next to speak:  
 **Yeah,...I will miss my family but..Meatlung is as good as family to me too. And I think Hiccup's new village would be worth living too, that place is great.**

Ruffnut added:  
 **Yeah and we could use your dragons to blow stuff up I saw Hiccups plan to defence and he wrote that we could fight with the dragons to stop the ships.  
** Tuffnut:  
 **Yeah, I already like Chief Hiccup better than Chief Stoic. He at least let's us have some fun too even if he still says no to a lot of things.**

The others all paused at this now that Tuff actually said it they noticed they all would refer to te island as Hiccup's and him as leader from the begining. Then they started laughing again. They agreed on telling Hiccup about this tomorrow, they knew what they were doing or hoped anyway.

Next morning

The teens had great time having breakfast while talking with each other until they heard some villigers start talking about Hiccup again...When they started to speak about how they hoped he died something snapped in the teens they run to the forge grabbed everything they would need and went to the forest again. Thank Odin their parents never asked where or what they were doing all the time..but at the moment they didn't care anyway.

When they got there Hiccup was looking at the blueprints so they decided to join in when they got closer Tuffnut shouted:  
 **How is it going, Chief?  
**

Everybody was surprised by this and they almost laughed but the look on Hiccup face confused them, they thought he would be surprised but he paniced the look on his face and horror in his eyes and the way he looked around that's when they understood. Hiccup thought Stoic was here.

Ruff hit Tuff hard while Astrid said:  
 **Hiccup calm down he meant you not Stoic.**

Now the look on Hiccup's face had them all laughing the confusion written in his eyes the opened mouth the way his body visibly relaxed it was too much.  
 **Way to give a guy a heartattack Tuff.** Hiccup stated.

 **Um..Hiccup we...wanted to speak to you about something actually.** Fishleg said.  
 **What is it ? You looked kinda angry when you got here is it about that?** Hiccup asked them. Snotlout answered  
 **Yeah it kinda related... We were speaking yesterday about what you said and how we feel and.. we decided that we will help you with everything and if things go wrong we will go to live with you too. And before you say it we do know what it would mean Hiccup but we decided to do it anyway. I think that's why Tuff said what he said too.**

Hiccup was left spreechless, he couldn't believe it they wanted to go with him even accept him as Chief. He was about to speak when Astrid said:  
 **We do know it will be hard Hiccup ...but you have to understand that we can't live here if we can't live with our dragons and the villagers are getting on our nerves too...the comments they make and all. We don't want to stay here with them without you and the dragons Hiccup.  
**

Hiccup could tell they would not drop this so he decided to let them do as they wanted. He sighed and noded. The others were surprised they were prepared to figth for it but Hiccup agreed so easily. They were even more shocked by the next question:  
 **Are you all ok with the name Scalon for the island? I made it up from the words scale and dragon.  
** They all noded at that. They didn't really think about a name and it did sounded good.  
 **Alright then let's get there even if we do get the adults to see the truth we could still use Scalon as a base or something so ...  
** With that they all headed for Scalon.

They spend the entire day building things first the forge then a little house that would be good for Hiccup to spend a night in if needed, and where they could put things they bring with them. They even build their houses but they weren't done with those just yet, the dragons helped a lot too, they had such a good time working they almost forgot to go back to Berk.

The next day they sleep in...which was a surprise...their parents would normally wake them up at the morning, something wasn't rigth. They went to the village and noticed that there weren't so many people around then noticed the ships weren't at the docks. They learned that the Stoic captured a Terrible Terror yesterday and left to find the nest at the morning.

They took of running they needed to tell Hiccup, they needed his help and fast. They just hoped he would know what to do.  
When Hiccup saw them runnin towards him he knew something was wrong so he run towards them too. As soon as they stopped he asked:  
 **What happened?  
** **Stoic...He got a Terror...yesterday...he went out..this morning...we just learned too.** Snotlout answered a little out of breath.  
 **Ok...Sit down a little...Igot it..I will get the dragons ready...** he stopped then said: **or not I will be going.  
** **WHAT?!** the others shouted. **We're coming too.  
** **But...** Hiccup looked at them and knew they wouldn't let him go alone so : **Ok I got it all to the dragons then.**


	5. Chapter 5

They flew towards the nest. On the way Hiccup said:  
 **Alright, I hate to say this but by the time we got there...there will most likely be a lot of injured and maybe... Anyway I'm against the queen you help the people get out of there and try to get them to understand...if they saw that thing there is a chance they will believe you...but safety is the most important so Get them out of there!  
**

They only flew about half a hour when they saw something that surprisd them all. Berk's boats were heading their way the vikings holding on to the ship for their life as dragons were pulling the boats by the ropes on it and some even used their wings to create a wind for the sail.

Hiccup turned to the others and said:  
 **Ok, It seems we are not the only ones to think they don't stand a chance and need to get out of there.  
**

They laughed a little but then stopped when back on the horizont they saw the volcano eruption or what seem like that at least but by the dragons reaction they knew better...the queen broke free it will be heading for them like the dragons when they raid. She was angry and the berkians wouldn't stand a chance...and from what they knew Hiccup needed a ground for his plan to work. The teens paniced they all turned to Hiccup to see he was thinking and hard they never saw him like that but they knew he would come up with something , and hopefully fast and something good.

There was silence then Hiccup shouted:  
 **EVACUATE...We need to hide the villigers back on Berk...We need them to go to the caves...we are closer even if the queen headed for Berk we can still make it in time and grab the ships too but we will need more ropes. So back to Berk get everybody to hide grab some rope get the ships and take them to the field at the end of the forest. Then I will kill that thing, she made a big mistake coming out. Let's go!  
**

The others noded and turned around surprised and impresed by the plan. They were glad Hiccup was with them. And by the looks of things he will be a hero of Berk by tonight. If the villagers and the chief learn the truth then everything would be alright, right? They just hoped Hiccup really could beat the queen and live, after all he did said he needed to train more for this.

When they got back to Berk Hiccup went to get the ropes wile they tried to get the villagers to hide...key word : tried. They were subborn and didn't believe them. Hiccup got enough he jumped at Toothless and landed before the villagers then shouted:  
 **Just do as they said! Do you want to die?! GO TO THE CAVES ALREADY !  
** Some of the villagers were surprised by his command and were thinking about actually doing it but nobody moved. One of the villagers shouted back:  
 **You can't make us do anything traitor!  
**

The teens were about to shout back but stopped when they noticed Hiccup getting off of Toothless an evil smile on his face then he said : **Oh can't I?  
** Before anybody could stop him he went to the children who were gathered in a group, he smiled at them and said:  
 **Hey did you hear there is a treasure hidden on Berk? I heard it was in a cave.** The kids looked at him clearly intrested so he went on: **I even have a map but don't really have the time to go there.**

The kids jumped at the opportunity:  
 **Can we have it?!**

Hiccup took out his notebook rip ot a page and handed it to them saying:  
 **But promise me you will stay together, you will need everybody to find it.  
** The kids nodded the bigger ones even grabbed the youngers hand as one of them took the map and they run of.

Hiccup turned to the adults again and smiled:  
 **I think you should go and take care of them... you know a child shouldn't be out there without someone who actually knows the caves.  
** The adults glared at Hiccup but turned and run after the others were laughing at this it didn't help when they heard Hiccup say:  
 **And there goes my scale collection...at least they will really find something. And with the signs I made in the forest there is no way they can stop the kids.**

With one job done the teens called their dragons who were waiting close by and they flew towards the ships again. When they got close Astrid asked:  
 **Why are the dragons helping them? Not that I have a problem with it but..  
** **They know that we are not their enemy ...and they are our people... they know and understood the situation because our dragons told them...and I showed them...when we were out flying one night...We just need those rockheads to understand too but...  
**

 **We will do that when they are safe.** Snotlout helped out.  
 **Yeah. Let's help those dragons out!** Astrid added.

When they got closer to the ships they could hear the surprised shouts from the deck:  
 **Those are headed this way!  
** **Wait isn't that the traitor and the Night Fury?  
Are those the dragons from the ring?  
There are people on those back too!  
That can't be!  
Chief I think those are the other teens from the village!  
WHAT?!**

The teens suddenly didn't know how to react or what to say. But Hiccup took things on himself again. He shouted:  
 **Don't try to attack! We will get you back to Berk. So just stay on the ships and I would say hold on.**

The others couldn't help the smile at those words and the confusion that was clear on the ship. But their smile disappered at Stoic's next words:  
 **We don't need help from those beasts or you Traitor! We are vikings we can handle ourselves.  
**

Hiccup wasn't about to give in like that the others knew but this was Stoic he was against and there weren't much time they needed to move knew this too...He stood up at Toothless back and shouted down :  
 **Oh yeah! And would you mind take a look there!** he pointed to the horizont were the queen already started to appear the vikings dropped their weapons in shock if that thing could be seen from that distance then,...but Hiccup didn't care anymore he was angry so he went on:

 **You just have to go there and anger their queen right?! They are in danger too but they still decided to try to pull you to safety too even when you attacked them and you call them beast... Oh and if I remember right I told you about the queen right?! Now tell me are you sure you will beat that thing and survive without us?!**

Everybody looked at Hiccup surprised, nobody dared to say a word the teens just smiled at this here was their chance.  
 **So how are we doing this, Hiccup?** Astrid asked.  
 **There are just 3 ships left so...I will get more rope on the ships then make the teams to grab onto them when you got it take it to the field.  
Got it! **the other 5 shouted. The wild dragons waited with the riders they knew Hiccup would need them too. A few trick later the ships were ready.

 **Ok first ship Fishleg, you and Meatlung ...and...hey guys...yeah you** he shouted at a group of Gronckles **Could you help them out? and** he turned to a big Nightmare and said:  
 **Hey big guy could you also lend them your power?  
** The wild dragons nodded and lifted the ship and were on their teen smiled at the vikings who looked at horror at what had just paid it no mind as he said:

 **Ok next ship Astrid you take** he stopped when he saw the Nadders already gathered around her and smiled at her **I see you got your team ready I would say you guys ask the Zippleback too.  
** Hearing this the Zippleback noded and flew to the team just like with the firt ship they lifted it up and the Zippleback flew under it to help and they left too.

 **Okay, last ship Snotlout take the up Tuff,Ruff you are under it you two** he pointed at two nadder **Help Hookfang at the sides. I and the others will be guarding in case that thing gets here too soon.  
On it! **The others shouted as they got the ship out of water too.

When they landed they get the vikings out of Hiccup's way telling them their families were in the caves. Hiccup then turned to the teens and said:  
 **I 'll use the clouds they're perfect for a Night Fury. We will end this today. You guys make sure nobody leaves the forest.** They nodded.

Hiccup turned to the wild dragons :  
 **Thank you for your help. Now go with the others. We will make sure you are free from now on.**

The dragons and the teens weren't really happy about the plan but they did as ordered. Meanwhile the vikings now sure their families were alright decided to go back to the field to see where the teens were.

They found the teens at the end of the forest looking at the field in worry, they didn't really understood why would they side with the dragons but they were sure it was Hiccup's fault. They were close enough to hear the teens speaking in low voices:  
 **Are you sure he can do it? He said he would need more time for this.** Fishleg said  
 **Yeah he wanted that fireprof tailfin for Toothless too.** The twins added  
 **He doesn't really have a choice..Stoic ruined his plan. He has to fight the queen here and now with what he has.** Snotlout said worried and angry about the the villagers were surprised at his words and the fact that he called the chief by name like that.  
 **I just hope he'll be alright...Let's be ready if he decides he needs help .** Astrid said. That got a nod from the others and the dragons too. Astrid smiled at this.

Everyone watched as Hiccup and Toothles flew to the clouds making all kind of maneuvers to escape the queen's flames. Then the trio disappeared into the clouds all they could hear was the queens angry roars and explosion.  
For the teens it was good sign they knew what Hiccup planed to do and so far it was working.  
Then they appered again and the teens started to panic when they saw Toothless's tailfin was in flames.

 **He got hit!** The twins shouted and was that worry in their voice the adults thought.  
 **He can't do it! We need to ...** Fishleg said but was stopped by Astrid:  
 **Wait! If he needs us he'll call...I hate to say this but**  
 **Yeah, we promised not to interfere, he ordered not to.** Snotlout added.

Now the adults didn't know what to think anymore. They heard Hiccup order the others before but they didn't expect them to take it this seriously...Just what did Hiccup do to them...

Then the queen hit the ground the dragons shielded their riders from the explosion, but they still saw Hiccup falling towards the flames Toothless pushing himself towards his rider then nothing just flames.

 **NO!** they all shouted even some of the dragons roared surprising the adults as they misunderstod the meaning of the roar yet again.  
There was smoke everywhere if they went in they would just got lost thats when Astrid remembered something from before the dragons could create wind for the sails then:  
 **Blow it away !** she shouted and the dragons did it and flew to Toothless when they were done. The teens run to Toothless to hoping that he could save their friend.  
The adults followed them but not for the reason they sould have. They were going to make sure Hiccup didn't get away this time.

The teens tried to wake Toothless and ask him what happened . Toothless opened his eyes...looked at them and without hesitation opened his wings to reveal an unconscious Hiccup.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid wasted no time to grab Hiccup and check his heartbeat. Then she smiled and noded to the others they were about to celebrate when they saw Hiccup's leg and gasped...he was missing half of his left leg.  
They looked at Toothless in question but he just turned away with sad eyes...then they understood he had to grab him to save him. Snotlout went to Toothless and said:  
 **You had to do it to save him, you don't blame him for your tail and don't like it when he blames himself so don't go and blame yourself now, you did a great job. Now let us help him too, he will be alright.**

The others were glad when they saw Toothless nod in understanding and looking a little better. Fishleg took over:  
 **We need to numb the wound...he could wake up anytime and then at least he wouldn't feel the pain. The wound is already closed thanks to the fire so if we just use some bandage, hot water and herbs he'll be alright but...he will need support after he wakes.**

The others just noded for once thankful for Fishlegs mania about reading and learning. And they all knew what he meant Hiccup will need a new leg, learn to use it, rebuilt Toothless tail. And get used to living with a fake leg. They were afraid of his reaction to this too.

They already started to list the things they would need to be carefull of doing and saying around him for awhile when the dragons started to growl. They turned around to see what made them react like that only to see the villagers standing not too far away weapons in hand and Stoic in front.

They saw it in Stoic he was ready to attack and the others were following him blindly. They found themselves surrunded by dragons and against a lot of vikings, their village, their family. And they couldn't understand why...Hiccup almost died saving everyone...the dragons helped him to save them. Why couldn't they see the truth?

But it was no time to be wondering about things, they knew this could happen and agreed to stand by Hiccup. They looked at each other, noded and stood between the vikings and Hiccup creating a wall between the villagers and their friend.

Stoic was the first to speak:  
 **Kids, get away from those beasts and that traitor!  
** At these words the teens had enough:  
 **They aren't beasts and he is NOT a traitor. He just SAVED US ALL!  
** But Stoic wouldn't listen and shouted back:  
 **Did he infect you all?! Get back to your right mind! And hand him over!** He said as he raised his sword. And by the sound of things the village agreed with him.

Even their parents were shouting things like:  
 **Get back here right now!  
What do you think you're doing protecting that traitor?!  
Are you out of your mind?  
You all have a good future just get away from those beasts and hand him over! He isn't worth it!**

But all their shouts went unanswered because Hiccup started groaning. They needed to treat him before he woke up. Fishleg ran back to check on him. He would treat Hiccup as he could while the others were trying to stop the adults from attacking.

Fishleg's POV

I was checking on Hiccup when Sharpshot (the Terrible Terror from the ring) come to me and give me a little bag. I was confused by this but when I opened the bag I understood. There were bandages and herbs in it and a paper... I opened it to read it..It was from Hiccup.

 _Hi guys!_

 _If Sharpshot give you this bag it means I'm in no shape to treat myself..and I need help.. I prepared this bag with everything I could in the little time I hope it will help. If you need anything else I 'm sure Sharpshot would be happy to help, he always is, all Terrors are._

 _Hiccup_

I couldn't believe it, Hiccup even thought of this. It sure was a big help all I needed is water and fire and I could treat his leg in no time. Remembering a letter I asked Sharpshot to get me some water, he flew towards one of the ships and grabbed a bucket then flew off. I smiled and turned back to Hiccup then I saw some other Terror gathered looking at me as is they were waiting for something. Then I understodd they wanted to help too. I asked them to gather wood and they flew off too. In no time I had everything so I cleaned and bandaged Hiccup's wound. When I was done I went back to the others telling them the news.

Others POV

Fishleg went to treat Hiccup we stayed there trying to get the adults to stop insulting Hiccup and the dragons and let us explain but it didn't work.  
When we looked back and saw a team of Terrors helping Fishleg out we had to smile , they were just like little kids doing their best to be able to help someone they care about. They were so cute. Even the other dragons looked at the little ones gratefully...They wanted to help too but they felt that they were needed to guard against the vikings if they decided to attack. We all were sure they would not hesitate to protect us and Hiccup. It didn't take long for Fishleg to join us again and when he did he told us the best thing we heard in awhile : He will be alright.

Normal POV

The teen and adults were arguing for awhile when Stoic decided to use other tactics:  
 **Snotlout, just try to think, son!You could be the heir of Berk! You have a great future ahead of you! Why risk it by siding that useless traitor and those beasts?! I know you are better than this! You could be the future chief of Berk.  
**

The teens didn't expect to hear something like this. They were all angry because of these words but the worst was Snotlout. He and Hiccup were close by now they trusted each other and Stoic was a fool to say what he did. The others looked at Snotlout and saw him shaking and they knew why, he had to fight himself not to attack at the moment. He calmed down a bit and shouted back:

 **Yeah?! I could be the next chief if I stabbed him in the back?! You know what even if I was made a chief I would give my title to the rightfull owner as soon as I could! Hiccup more than deserves that title! You all are just too blind to see it and too stupid to let us explain!  
**

Stoic and the adults didn't expect an answer like that for sure. They were really fustrated by the situation if those damn beast weren't there they would captured all of them by now.

Astrid was about to say something when they heard Toothless's purring. The teens looked back to see Hiccup waking up. They all rused to his side . Snotlout helped him sit up and lean on Toothless and said:  
 **You might want to stay here for awhile, cousin.  
** Hiccup looked at his leg sighed and said:  
 **Doesn't look like I will be going anywhere without help for now.**

Astrid started:  
 **Hiccup we're so...  
** but was cut of by Hiccup:  
 **Not your fault...it was a little to pay in a fight like that...It could be worse right? I mean I'm alive..  
** Then he saw the villagers with their weapons in the ready and added: **f** **or now.**

To everyone surprise it was Tuffnut who reacted to this:  
 **Don't worry we are here too and we won't hand our leader over that easily.  
** Ruffnut noded and added:  
 **And I don't think they will either.  
** As she pointed to the dragons who noded in agreement. Hiccup and the others laughed at that until they heard Stoic's voice again:

 **Oh yeah?! And what are you going to do then?! Fight your entire tribe for our enemies and that traitor?! Fight against your family?! Come on, Kids! Get this stupidity out of your heads already! You need this tribe to stay alive! I promise you won't even hear about this just bring that traitor to me!**

The teens and Hiccup burst out laughing at that, confusing the adults. Until Astrid said:  
 **We need this tribe to stay alive? Why? And we already told you WE WON'T HAND HIM OVER AND HE ISN'T A TRAITOR!  
** The other teens noded. Waiting for Stoic's answer. Soon the chief spoke again:

 **Yes he is. What type of curse did he use on you to blind you this much? And you need this village to live, for food , a place to stay safe.  
** Snotlout was the one to answer that :  
 **Oh so now we're cursed. And you worry about food when we have a group of the most deadly** **predator on your side, and safe place you say sorry to inform you Chief but even if the raids got stopped BY HICCUP this place still less safe than remaining on your dragons side. If we work as a team with dragons there is not a chance anyone could beat us especially if we have plans to defense too.  
**

To this the dragons noded proudly and looked at Hiccup. Which caused the teens to laugh and Hiccup to blush a little. The adults even Stoic were taken aback by this. Did they really plan to live with dragons and trust them like that. They got even angrier when Snotlout said they would be safer with dragons than with them. But they didn't get the chance to tell the teens this because Astrid shouted:

 **I got enough. We tried to explain you everything but did you listen?! NO! We told you the raids ended with the death of the queen or Red Death..but you paid no mind to it! We are standing in the middle of a dragon circle and they didn't made any move to attack! You remember what happend in the ring with Hiccup..where do you think he would be if his dragon didn't broke in, riskink his own life for his rider?! You all did nothing to help him when he clearly had no chance to survive! And you call this a tribe?! You say he betrayed his tribe?! You..We all treated Hiccup like nothing for years, of course he will turn to the one who accepts him be it dragon, human or whatever?! And after all that he was still willing to risk his life for you all, when you DESPITE HIS WARNINGS angered that monster! You all call him a traitor, but all I see is a lonely, kind, funny, caring guy. You all blame him for everything but you were the one who pushed him to almost taking his own life,to be lonely enough to try and befriend A NIGTH FURY for odin's sake. You all told us dragons were heartless and always go for the kill, then why the heck Hiccup is still alive after shooting that Night Fury down, damaging his tail and leting it go ?! Why didn't that dragon just kill him for it, why did he forgive and understood and why can't you?!**

Everyone looked at Astrid surprised by her outburst, she was always so cold and non-caring. The teens understood though, they were angry too they all were close to doing the same thing . Stoic saw it was a lost case so he decided to try a different way again:

 **We won't get anywhere this way. Hiccup, I'm sure you don't want anymore of this, or a fight. So just send those dragons away and tell them not to come back. You can't ruin your friends and their families life for yourself and you know it! So do that then come here and give yourself up for your trial,Son.  
**

The teens were surprised by this move but got angry too they knew what Stoic was trying to do but he made mistakes and big ones with his choice of words. They turned to Hiccup, they knew he would not fall for this, but at the same time it was a low hit and if Hiccup needed support they would give it. But it wasn't needed as Hiccup shouted back:

 **That was a low and weak try Stoic. And you are mistaken about a lot of things in this situation, so let me clear some of them.  
First, If I remember correctly I'm NOT your son anymore!  
Second, I think you overlooked the fact that I LOST MY LEG so can't really go ANYWHERE! And even if could I'm NOT suicidal anymore!So NO thanks!  
And lastly you are mistaken about the reason they stand by me. The dragons are here because they want to make sure we are okay. They are free I didn't ask them to stay they decided to do so. **this got a nod from the group.  
 **And I could say the same about the others too. They didn't give me up for you because they didn't want to. You say to do this but you are mistaken if you think they would just accept this. Even if I did try to accept it they would stop me or grab me and take me to our island before I did!**

The others smiled and noded proudly at this they were glad to hear Hiccup trusted them, like this, but they noticed he was exhausted already, they exchanged looks then noded, they will take him when chance come. And they get it with Stoic's question:  
 **What island are you talking about?**

The teens signaled their dragons who came to stand besides them as Snotlout shouted back:  
 **The one we are going at!  
** They all got to their dragons Snotlout taking Hiccup with him and asking Hookfang to grab Toothless too. The adults moved to interfere but the other dragons stood in the way until the teens took off after that they followed them up.  
The adults stood below surprised at the sudden change,they didn't expect them to leave. Stoic shouted to them:  
 **Why would you go?  
** He did not got a reply, but they heard Tuff asks:  
 **Was he always this dumb?  
** Ruff add:  
 **Yeah, the real question should be 'why would we stay this long?' duh.  
** And Astrid adding with a laugh:  
 **At least our new Chief has a working brain.  
** Then they all flew of laughing. And leaving the adults totally confused. Where would they go? And who this new chief was? And Stoic angry because of the comment, he couldn't believe he was called dumb by the twins for Thor's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

After awhile the village started to notice how much impact the teens departure had on them. At first it was just replacing them in their jobs, but as time went on, they seriously missed the teens, there wasn't a day when the topic didn't came up anymore. Their parents were the worst, of course, they just couldn't believe this happened and that they didn't even let their kids explain things.

It didn't help when the teens were proven right, since the defeat of the Red Death, there were no dragon raids anymore. They sometimes saw dragons around the island but not close to the village. The beasts didn't attack anyone if a human got close they flew off before anything could happen.

After half a year the village agreed the teens were serious and they won't come back themselves for sure. So they decided to search for the island they spoke of and visit the allied tribes to see if they knew anything.

The searches all ended up empty handed. When they visited the other tribes they heard about a group of masked dragon riders, who went to the islands and demanded that, they let the dragons from their ring go, because the dragons were not at fault for the raids. And they deserve their freedom because they mean no danger if they aren't forced to attack or defend.

Of course the chiefs refused to believe them, and the riders surprisingly left the village. Only to reappear a few days later at night and take the dragons with the help of people who believed them, with force or more often with the combination of those two.

Hearing these stories they were sure it was Hiccup and the others. Stoic and the other parents didn't know if they should be proud or not. They were just a group of teenagers and a few dragons and they managed to do as they pleased in other villages and escape without serious injury...That was something...Then they remembered what Snotlout said: ' _If we work as a team with dragons there is not a chance anyone could beat us especially if we have plans to defense too.'_

Of course they never told the villages, who the riders most likely were. They told them the riders were on their island too and Stoic's son and other kids went missing after that night so they wanted to find the riders.

The last tribe they visited was the Bashem-Oiks, when they got there, they learned that this tribe did not meet the riders yet. They decided to spend a day there and go home after breakfast the next day. But their plan changed that afternoon, when the riders got there Stoic and the others were more than a little surprised.

Those riders and dragons did looked like their teens and the dragons they left on, all but the dark rider. There was no way that guy was Hiccup two years or not. And the dragon didn't seemed to be missing a tailfin like Hiccup's.

But what caught Stoic attention was that, in the formation they were in the sky the Night Fury was upper in the middle. He concentrated on the dark rider and noticed he paid no attention to the conversation he was doing something in front of him then stopped and just looked at the people down. The other riders were carefull to stay out of range while they give their reasons and tried to get the villagers to listen to them. As they were about to leave Stoic saw the dark rider showing up a paper nodding then holds up four finger.

That's when Stoic understood the riders were successful because of this, it seemed stupid to show up and destroy your changes in a totally surprise attack just to tell people what you wanted. But it was not that simple, the night rider was maping the island so they could fight on a place they knew enough and the number he showed after... could it mean the number of people they managed to win over? He didn't do anything else besides watching the people below so there is a chance...

Of course the Berkians stayed on the island but the Chief wouldn't allow them to help in the fight. So when 2 days after the visit the riders came back they stayed hidden to get information about the riders, it wasn't their style but it wasn't their island, they had no choice.

And Stoic was proven right when the 4 orpans of the village ran up to the dark rider when he called out:  
 **Those who believe in us and are willing to join us come here.  
** Some adults tried to stop the children but the riders and dragons made sure not one of them got hurt.

Then the fight started the kids were on the dragons of the riders, while the dark rider manged to break in to the ring and free the dragons. To be honest the berkians were amazed by the fight. It wasn't just that the riders were winning but the perfect harmony they moved in, they always had each others back and the dragons moved in line with them too. The fight was one sided because the place they landed and their fighting style together made them stronger until they had to escape. And it didn't take long for them to fly off with the kids and the dragons from the ring.

The Berkians tried to follow them but lost them fast. Their hope of getting the them back was disappearing. They didn't have a clue where to search and after what they saw they weren't sure those riders were them after all. If they were they didn't seemed to mind the life they had and were sure not to give it up and go back to Berk easily.

Even with all the negative feelings about success, they still had to try, they really missed them and their power would help Berk a lot too. The one thing that bothered them was Hiccup. Where was he? Shouldn't he be with the others? And who the heck was that guy on the Night Fury?

That guy seemed to be the leader and he was good at it too... and his fighting style and weapon was something else too. Most of the riders weapons seemed normal but his sword was in flames.

In the end they were back to sending out searches and prayed for a chance to be able to at least find them and speak with them.  
It was a few months later, when Trader Johann arrived that they seemed to get their chance. When the trader arrived at first everything went as normal, until Gobber found some weapons and asked Johann:  
 **Where did you get these?  
** They didn't understood why it was so important and tried to stop Gobber when he wouldn't let the question go unanswered but they changed sides when Gobber told them his reason:  
 **These were made by Hiccup..years or not I will always know when I see one of the lad's work. I'm sure he made these.**

Johann knew he had no choice, now all the vikings wanted to know where the weapons come from so he sighed and said:  
 **Alright I'll tell you where I got those and how but you can't tell anyone I was the one who told you.**

The Berkians agreed to this and went to the Meade Hall, where Johann began to tell them his story:  
 **I got them from an island named Scalon. I never got ones like those because I found the island and agreed to trade with them regularly not long ago. You see last time I got into a big storm, my ship was damaged, I thought I won't make it when I heard a noice behind me, when I turned around there was a black dragon on my ship and a man stood besides him. Before I could spoke he said:**

 ** _Calm down he won't hurt you, we're here to help. We live on a island close to here. I can help you get there and make sure your ship'll be repaired...  
But for me to be able to help you, I'll need you to promise me you are not going to attack the dragons there or here. If you won't attack they won't either, they are going to help us.  
_** ** _You have nothing to worry about I'll make sure of that as I'm the Chief of the island._**

 **I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I just noded, it wasn't as if I had any other choice at the moment, than trust him. The next thing I know the man and his dragon were putting ropes to my ship I was about to ask what they are for, when he throw them to the sea. Then he shouted out: _Grab those and take us to port guys, this man means no harm, we need to help him!_**

 **When I looked at who he was speaking to there were 4 dragons in the water if I remember correctly 2 Scauldrons and 2 Seashockers. The dragons looked at us then noded, grabbed the ropes and pulled us in one direction. The black dragon laid down the man sat next to it and the dragon opened one wing to shield him from the rain. I was watching spreechless. I couldn't believe my eyes.**

 **But when we got to the island, and he lead me to the Meade Hall, that was a truly amazing sight the building is huge, when we went in and I saw people and dragons together having their dinner. The man asked everyone to treat me like a guest and give me one of the guest-houses then he left.**

 **I was really intrested in the village by what I saw ... and while my ship was repaired I got a very good insight of things. I don't think I ever saw a village so peaceful, organized, happy and strong at the same time.  
Of course they had and must have their enemies but their defense is build up completly I heard that in the last 3 years no enemy ship managed to get to the island.**

 **Even thought most of the villagers are young, they are still pretty much capatable of doing everything they need to. If they need help the dragons are happy to jump in to help them too.  
And those weapons too, they are made frome Gronckle Iron if I remember right, it is stronger than iron but lighter too. It 's simply amazing. I'm so happy the Chief give me those. **

And so Johann went on and on telling them what he saw and knew. The berkians were amazed by his stories. And they understood one thing if they wanted to stand a chance in getting the kids back, they were not to harm any dragon and try to get to the Chief's good side. If he had as much respect as Johann was telling them then the teens were most likely ready to hear his opinion on this too.

For now they decided to set sail next morning and then they could reach Scalon by noon. They couldn't believe the island was so close...how did they missed it for three years? But it doesn't matter anymore since they knew where to go now.


	8. Chapter 8

As they neared the island they saw a lot of dragon flying around it, then heard a loud roar and all the dragons took of towards the island. When they reached port, the villagers and dragons were there waiting for them, the teens were in front looking rather angry.

Stoic jumped out of the ship and said:  
 **I'm Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe. We mean no harm. Could I speak to your chief?  
**

But the answer was not the one he expected:  
 **No, you can't... He has enough problem without your reappearence...By the way I'm Snotlout. Second in command to Scalon and the Dragon Rider tribe.**

To say the least the Berkians were surprised by the title, they didn't expect something like this.

Then Fishleg asked:  
 **What do you want anyway? It's been 3 years why would you decide to come here now? What do you want from the Chief?  
** Stoic:  
 **We were looking for you for years now. We wanted to speak with you guys and take you all back with us, that's why we wanted to speak with the chief too. Where is he anyway? And where is Hiccup ? I don't see him with you guys.**

Stoic feared the worst by this point and the reaction he got confused him an the others. The entire Dragon Rider tribe burst out laughing at the question. When they stopped Astrid said:  
 **You really came here knowing nothing?  
** But before Stoic could answer he saw someone he thought he 'll never see again

 **Val..Valka is that you?  
** Everybody turned to see Valka standing not far from the teens arms crossed looking rather angry herself as she answered:  
 **Oh you bet it's me Stoic.  
** By her voice and look Stoic was sure she knew about what happened between him and his son and she didn't like it.

Snotlout decided to step in:  
 **Alright, Let's do this the way we would with any other tribe.  
** The others noded and the Berkians relaxed a little. Stoic asked:  
 **So where is your chief?  
** **He has other things to do...and as it is we won't need him, it is better if he stays out of this for awhile.  
** Valka answered and this got a lot of nods from the DR tribe.

 **So... We are willing to speak to you and trust you on this island, but you will need to take one of these scales, cut your finger with it and rub the blood into the scale.** Astrid said and the others just smiled.  
 **Why do that?** Stoic asked.  
 **Because we said so.** Ruff said.  
 **Yeah, you do it or you can leave now.** Tuff added.

The Berkians did as they were told and soon the teens a few villagers, Valka and the Berkians (Stoic, Gobber, the teens parents) were heading to the Meade Hall of the village.  
When they got there they sat around a big table and Stoic asked again:  
 **So will anyone tell me where Hiccup is? Shouldn't he join us? Same for your chief.  
He won't be joining us for now. Just accept it already. **Barf and Belch said. The Berkians were freaked out. Did the dragon just spoke to them?  
 **I like that reaction** Tuff said The others noded.  
 **Yeah it's so much better than if we just told them what the scales are for.** Ruff added.

When everyone calmed down Meatlung asked:  
 **So what did you wanted to speak about? Oh let me guess about 3 years ago?  
** The Berkians just noded not used to hear the dragons speak to them. The teens sighed as Astrid said:  
 **So you decided you want to know what happened back then from our point of view too? You came here so we could explain?  
** Stoic noded as he answered:  
 **Yeah, We wanted to listen to your story.  
**

The teens and the dragons were angry, so now they decide to hear them out, after 3 years.. but Astrid sighed and said:  
 **OK, I was involved in this the longest besides Hiccup himself so I will tell you everything I know, while the others help out if I need it. Try not to interrupt we don't really like to do this so...just shut it and listen.  
Alright.** Stoic said as the others noded.

 **So as you maybe already know Hiccup did shot down a Night Fury back then when he said. We didn't listen...He found him and let him go then befriended him. He learned things while he was trying to help the Night Fury fly again after it lost it's tailfin in the crash, the things he learned helped him in the ring a lot so he became the best in the class.**

 **After he got choosen to kill the Nightmare I followed him to the forest and found out about his Night Fury friend Toothless. I wanted to tell the village, but he stopped me,... took me up a tree and said I have to let him explain or show me...I didn't have a choice so I give in.  
He took me flying on Toothless and showed me what dragons were really like...I understood what he wanted to show me, it was amazing but we accidentally ended up in the nest and saw the queen there...we saw that monster... it eat the dragons if they didn't bring enought back. We escaped, and I was ready to tell everything to Stoic but he stopped me again...in the end I decided to listen to him and keep everything to myself for the time being.**

Stoic got enough :  
 **Why would you do that?! If you just explained everything to us..  
** He was cut short by Stormfly:  
 **DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY RIDER LIKE THAT! Hiccup showed her a new way to live..a better future...he changed her life for the better in a night. Of course she listened to him after that. And we all know how it would ended if she did tell you..if I remember correctly Hiccup did try to explain and show you. If she told you...you would decide to kill that traitor and use a dragon to find the nest...and KILL YOUR TRIBE, because you would go to fight the queen and Hiccup couldn't help you, the dragons wouldn't help you. Astrid would have to live with the knowledge that she send you all to your death and caused Hiccup's death too.  
**

Nobody dared to say anything. The Nadder was right and everybody knew it. Astrid calmed Stormfly down and decided to go on:  
 **Everybody here knows what happened in the ring the next day.  
** Hookfang added in a sad tone:  
 **Yeah, because of that sudden noise I almost killed Hiccup. I'm just glad Toothless got there in time.**

Snotlout started rubbing him to calm him and show him they didn't blame him. While the Berkians were surprised to hear this, Stoic was guilty, he almost got his son killed, because he didn't listen. Astrid just went on:  
 **While you were preparing the ships...I decided to trust these guys and told them everything...We agreed.. we had to stop you..but planing was not your thing...as we were thinking we got the idea of asking Hiccup for help with the plan...because planing is his thing.** **We tried to go to the jails but you all kept giving us jobs so we had to wait until night. When we got there we heard Hiccup complain ...**

Snotlout cut in with an imitation (it wasn't the best but he tried)  
 _ **Oh come on ..They can't really be this... just leave me here, not even taking my knife and expect me to still be here at the morning? Really? Oh for the love of... I was the one who designed these damned locks you idiots.**_

The Berkians just shook their head in shame, while the others smiled as Gobber said:  
 **Well, at least we know how he escaped now.  
** Astrid continued:  
 **After he got out, he went for the Kill Ring... we followed him and watched from outside the ring as he let Thoothless and the others out... they left, we ran to the cove to find and speak with Hiccup. When he noticed us... he agreed to speak with us...by the end of that night we bonded with our dragons and even 'raid' the forge, so Hiccup could make us our saddles.  
**

Gobber was surprised by this:  
 **You took things from there?! I never noticed.**

The teens smiled at that. Fishleg said:  
 **Hiccup knew you won't.**

Astrid: **  
Anyway we went back a lot after that...remember the sreach in the woods...the group trainings...**

This got Stoic started again:  
 **You mean to tell me...?!**  
But Snotlout cut him of:  
 **Yeah, We went to meet Hiccup and spend hours with him, speaking, dragon training, and other things. We wanted to sreach there because we knew he was there.**

To the teens surprise Stoic was the only one who looked angry at that. Their parents lookeed surprised. And Gobber seemed..glad? They weren't really sure and Snotlout didn't stop:  
 **We learned a lots of things about Hiccup, the real him, not the one he tried to be to become part of the tribe. We enjoyed spending time with him.  
** Fishleg took over:  
 **When he was done with the saddles he took us here as a first ride, he explained his plans..about building a house and a forge here. We had one of the best days of our life... until we understood what he planed...take down the queen...try explain everything to the village again for us and our dragons and... live on this island even if you did listen... he was hurt too much...he didn't want to go back or at least not without a place where he could escape to if needed..  
**

Stoic cut in again while the others were down hearing what Fishleg just said Stoic had something else that caught his interest:  
 **He planed to take down that thing you say? Why not just attack if he could take it down? And why not use the other dragons?  
**

The teens and dragons got really angry at that the adults could easily tell but Hookfang answered anyway:  
 **Hell yeah, he planed to fight and win without killing anyone, dragon or human besides that monster. He gathered info on the queen and her abilities... even without speaking our language, he planed and started to build a new tailfin for Toothless so it wouldn't burn away... if he had a few more days he would never lose a leg...but you had to go and attack without thinking or at least listening to his warnings!**

This got Stoic to shut up...everyone was surprised that Stoic didn't even reacted to the fact that Hiccup didn't want to go back. While Stoic thought it was just because he disowned him and if he accepts Hiccup back the boy'll be glad to go home.

Astrid  
 **Yeah, he planed to take all the burden... and we could not let that happe so ... we decided to stand by him... help him where we can but..  
** Snotlout  
 **But as we enjoyed being with him, we forgot to be his ears and eyes in the village ...because we were irritated by the way the villagers spoke about him ... we went to spend time with him, build the forge on this island... but it was a huge mistake ... if we were there we could have stopped you from capturing that Terror, Sneaky, and give Hiccup the time he needed to prepare to that fight.**

The dragons leaned in closer to their riders to confort them silently. Their parents were amazed by the bond they were showing. But they felt bad for causing their kids guilt like this... They all clearly blamed themselves for Hiccup's loss , they heard the dragons say thinks like: If Hiccup knew you're blaming yourself he would get angry you know?, he always says it is in the past and he has a present to worry about right? You all always told him not to blame himself for losing your family because you sided with him, why blame yourselves then?  
That last comment made their parents feel even worse, Hiccup blamed himself for that, but he said it himself "they stand by me because they want to"...it was complicated... but one thing was clear they owned the six teen a big apology.  
Stoic of course remained by his belief...that if he let the teens kept their dragon and accepted his son again then they would be glad to go home with them.

Astrid:  
 **So... When we found out, you all went to find the nest with the poor guy... we paniced, we knew we had to tell Hiccup and hoped he'll know what to do. After we told him what we knew, we went after you all to help...the plan was to find you all and help you get out of there and if the queen was awoken then Hiccup would take care of that while we helped you all...but the dragons took care of the ' get you out of there ' part.  
** Stormfly:  
 **Thanks to Hiccup making contact with a lot of them before and explaining them the situation if I might add...you all don't know how much he worked to help all of us survive in the nest too...I remember he sometime went to hunt with Toothless just to give it away to the injured who would go back empty handed if it weren't for him... A lot of us own him our lives. They helped you because you were on a boat that belonged to his people.**

Even the teens were surprised by this fact. But Stoic just got angry at the Nadder, those weren't Hiccup's people, he was their leader not Hiccup.

 **We were happy to see everyone safe, but then we noticed the queen had awoken, she was angry, and she came after all of you,and she would head for Berk, herself that day instead of sending a raid. We didn't know how to react to this... what should we do.**

Ruff cut in:  
 **But we didn't need to... Hiccup knew what to do...or made a plan very fast anyway.  
** Tuff agreed :  
 **Yeah, as I said : He's always the man with the plan.**

Snotlout:  
 **He said to turn back, get more ropes, and get the ones in the in the village to the caves, so they are safe for sure, then go back for the ships and help the dragons who are helping you.  
** Fishleg  
 **We did as told until the end of the fight. And I'm sure we all remember what happened after that.**

Fishleg's mother answered:  
 **Yeah, We're not really proud of the way we acted back then. We're really sorry for that.  
** The others were fast to join in with their apology all expect... Stoic, who remained silent even thought he could feel Valka's expectant eyes on himself. He was still angry because no one would tell him where Hiccup was, and that he couldn't even speak to the chief of this island, he didn't plan to apologize anyway, a chief won't apologize for his acts.

The teens were not sure,how to react to this. They weren't sure about their feelings either. Yeah it was good to hear, but it took them 3 years and that was fustrating... they also noticed Stoic's lack of apology and that made them wonder once again if they shoul just get them off the island before Hiccup got back from the nest...Astrid decided to go on with the story... they did promise to tell them this so they needed to end it to get them out of the island and fast :

 **Anyways after we left we came here there was only a little house and the forge on the island, so we got to work on your own houses... Later when Hiccup got used to his leg we started to gather people to live here and free dragons from other villages.**

 **Yeah we heard about that and saw you all in Bashem.** her father said to her and she just nodded and went on.

 **We did that for awhile but at the same time we started to work against Drago's dragon trappers.  
Yeah, you give us hell! **Eret shouted from the background.  
 **That was the point!** came the answer from Heather. And the hall burst out laughing, the teens smiled and shook their heads.

Valka  
 **I think I should take over from here. So as all of you must be wondering, how I'm alive and here. Cloudjumper never wanted to hurt me. That day he took me because he thought I didn't belonged to dragon killers. I lived in their nest all these years, until my son came and** **invited all of us to came here and build a new nest next to this island.**

Stoic  
 **Why didn't you came back?**

Valka  
 **Because there was not a chance to change all of your minds. I tried before... it didn't work. That night when Cloudjumper broke into your house I was ready to kill him to protect Hiccup but when I got there ... what I saw... Cloudjumper didn't try to hurt Hiccup when I got there Hiccup was playing with one of his claws...I could never hurt a dragon after that...and I didn't want to see my son becoming a dragon killer...but after learning how he was treated I wish I went back, at least to took him with me too.**

Stoic tried to say something but Valka went on not giving him a chance. She didn't care at the moment, she was angry at him and if he wanted to apologize he should speak to Hiccup later.

 **When I first saw these guys on their dragons...fighting the dragon trappers I was fighting for years alone...I just couldn't believe it...before I could make contact with them they left...Few days later I was about to go sreach for a missing youngling... when I heard a voice from one of the caves.. It was Hiccup, he found the little girl at the trappers boat he destroyed and brought her back...he was speaking to her to calm her while he checked for wounds. I got even more curious when I saw he could understand the little one without the alpha and he had a Night Fury of all dragons at his side I decided to watch him and followed as he helped the little one find her family... when he was about to leave I wanted to call out to him but the alpha of the nest was ahead of me...He was surprised but answered the alpha's call and I'll never forget what happened next.**

 **When Hiccup got in front of the alpha he and Toothless bowed at the same time as Hiccup said: " We didn't mean to introude we found one of your nest's younglings at a trapper ship. We mean no harm to your nest."  
The alpha answer surprised me even more:  
"I know that boy. I've heard about you and the Night Fury helping the dragons so they won't be killed by the queen of the nest not far from here. You are the boy who they told me has the heart of a leader and the soul of a dragon. I heard you were planing to kill the queen to free them...I heard she attacked your tribe herself. But never learned what happened to you after."**

 **Hiccup just sighed as he said:  
"She did attack my tribe because my village tried to drestoy the nest but thanks to some dragons we managed to save everyone. I and Toothless fought the queen herself and killed her...Lost my leg in the fight but nothing else...Anyway I wasn't accepted by my tribe so I left Berk with my friends, who also rode dragons by that time. We went to an island we call Scalon. On my island we don't kill dragons we ride them and live with them they help us, we help them...my tribe was created from dragons and humans."**

 **I was amazed at what I heard but what shocked me even more was when he told the alpha his name. It was my son...I was happy to know he was like me but then I remembered I wasn't there for him. I was his mother and I didn't know anything about him. But I had the chance to meet him and I wasn't going to let it go so I went closer he saw me and asked who I was before I could say anything the alpha said:**  
 **"Hiccup this woman is your mother Valka, she was taken by one of my dragons, she is the helper of my nest"**

 **Hiccup turned to me as I said: That's right I'm Valka Haddock...I'm sorry son I,**  
 **The next thing I know he was hugging me and said: I can't believe you're alive, I 'm so glad. But how?**

 **You can't imagine what that moment meant to me. He didn't shout at me for calling him my son after all those years I thought he will hate me but he just wanted to know how everything happened. He listened to my story and told me he could understand why I didn't go back. He and the alpha decided to move the nest to Scalon so I could stay close to him and the dragons of Scalon had a real nest.**

 **But I never could get him to tell me what happened at Berk, I decided to use other source and went to his friends...they told me everything.**

She glared at Stoic and the others, who looked down not making eye contact with her, so she went on:

 **We lived here for a few months when Drago decided he had enough. He wanted to kill our alpha and** **the dragon master and enslave our dragons. If he successed no one could stop him and his dragon army so about a year ago we faced Drago Bludvist and his dragon army.**

Stoic looked at Valka and said:  
 **Drago Bludvist has a dragon army? We are all dead.  
** Valka just said:  
 **He had one...but he'll never do anything to anyone.  
** Stoic asked:  
 **What do you mean?  
** Before Valka could answer Tuff said:  
 **Well, it would be hard to do anything when you are dead.  
** Ruff added:  
 **Yeah, and there was no chance he would survive the chief knew he was coming, he planed to kill him, so Drago was dead when he came here.  
** Stoic was shocked by this:  
 **Your chief killed him?!  
** Snotlout answered now:  
 **Yeah, I can't believe I'm the one to say this, but the guy is great with that sword of his. And don't forget the plan he made for us for the fight. It was a war zone and thanks to his thinking we're proud to say we lost no one on that battle field. We may had several injured but no one died on your side.**

 **Yeah, and as I always told you, I just planed it, the success was thanks to everyone on that field.  
** Hiccup said from behind them, not that the Berkians recognized him in his mask.  
 **Of course, Chief.** Snotlout answered without hesitation, then everybody turned to look at said chief standing behind them, his arms crossed.

Stoic took it on himself to break the silence:  
 **So you're the chief of this island. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard a lot about you. I'm Stoic the Vast , chief of the Hairy Hooligans.**

The teens looked at Hiccup unsure how he would react, would he play the chief Stoic believed he knew, would he tell them the truth...They got their answer with Hiccup's next words:  
 **Yes, I'm the chief of Scalon. May I ask why are you on our island? And why wasn't I informed about this guys?**

Stoic:  
 **We came here looking for the teens who left our island 3 years ago. We wanted to speak to them and bring them home.  
** Snotlout:  
 **We thought it would be better to make sure of things before involving you. You had a lot to take care of without them.**

Valka  
 **Why not join us now? We just told them about everything that happened** **from 3 years ago until the fight against Drago. And Stoic was asking for you from the begining.**

The teens weren't so sure this was a good idea. But they couldn't decide things for Hiccup, and it was up to him now.

Hiccup:  
 **I just came to check why was the village almost empty , but I guess it's alright, we'll stay for now.  
** He was about to turn towards the door when his Night Fury appeared besides him snarling at the berkians. Hiccup put his hand on his head to calm him as he said:  
 **Toothless, calm down. It's alright.**

This got the berkians attention, this was Hiccup's dragon right? Where was the rider then? And why was he with the chief?  
Stoic was losing his patience. He decided to ask again:  
 **Would anyone mind tell me where my son is? Is he still alive? Why can't he join us?**

Everyone looked at Hiccup for reaction. But he just said:  
 **I thought you had no son...and if you had why should we know where he is...the world is big he could be anywhere.**

The others had to stop themselves from laughing at that. Yeah it seemed Hiccup was going to test Stoic to himself.  
Stoic was getting angrier by the minute:  
 **I'm speaking about Hiccup and you know it! I got a clue that he was on this island, the others are here, even his mother lives here...and that dragon belongs to him...he wouldn't leave it behind.  
** Hiccup just answered:  
 **Toothless is a him not it. And when did you get to know him so well? If I remember correctly you never talked to or listened to him...and more importantly you disowned him, so he is not your son I'm sure he doesn't want to see or speak with you.**

Stoic:  
 **And how can you be so sure? Why not just call him here and ask? You can't just talk in his name!**

This got a few chuckle from the riders in the room. Hiccup just sighed and asked:  
 **You won't go home until you meet him, will you?  
** The riders looked at him surprised...was he really?  
 **No, I won't so where is he?  
** Hiccup just sighed as he decided to remove his mask and said:  
 **You really aren't too bright...You just said he wouldn't leave his dragon behind...If Toothless is here...with me...Then who do you think I'm?**

As he took his mask of the room went completly silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody dared to say anything, Hiccup waited for awhile before asked:  
 **So will you tell me what you wanted or should I just go?**

Gobber was the one to react at that:  
 **Wait... We... I wanted to apologize,lad. I know it won't take back the things that happened but I should have trusted in you back then and all. I'm sorry it took so long to realize that.  
** The teens parents were soon joining in with their own words. Stoic didn't take his eyes off of Hiccup, he was more than a little surprised at how much Hiccup had changed. And he was angry for the insult, his son had said. Hiccup was taken aback by the sincerity in the others voice. He was about to answer when Stoic stated:

 **So where is the real chief then? Hiccup you're way too young to be the chief...you are just supposed to start in training to become a chief. And let's be honest, you wouldn't be able to do all this.**

Everyone turned to Hiccup for a reaction at what Stoic said. Snotlout was about to say something but Hiccup beat him to it:  
 **I can't be the chief, huh? Nothing new there, I was sure you would choose Snotlout or even Astrid for your heir too.**

This took everyone besides the teens by surprise for two reasons one he said it so calmly like he wasn't offended at all and because of what he said. But Stoic answered without a pause:  
 **I just said you needed to learn before becoming a chief...It's not an easy job...Normally..**

But he was cut off by an angry Hiccup:  
 **Normally a village has adults around. When we started to build this place it was just the six of us...Six teen who weren't accepted by their own tribe. The others joined later and yes there are adults in the village right now, but we're the ones who created this place. I was accepted as a chief by everyone... and yeah it's hard sometimes but I have friends and a family to help me. Besides I can rely on everyone in the village to help me if needed and do their best in every job they are given.**

The room was taken aback by this...The members of the Dragon Rider tribe smiled proudly at their chief's words. They were glad to hear this from him. The berkians felt a little envious...Stoic was a good leader but he would never say things like that and by the looks of things while Stoic was constantly checking on everything, Hiccup give out the work and trusted his people to handle it or go to him if they couldn't.  
Stoic was just as surprised as the others but answered:

 **But.. you're my son, you're the next chief of Berk,...you can't just become the chief of another island...I won't let you. You should...will come back with us.**

Hiccup wasn't about to listen:  
 **I don't care. You should do this, you will do that ... I heard enough of that. You said I wasn't a viking or your son, that I 'm a traitor to Berk who should be killed. So I came here with the others..lived my life as I wanted. And you have no right to come here and order me around!**

Stoic shot back:  
 **We came here to take the six of you back and I 'm not leaving without you!**

Hiccup was about to answer when Sharpshot broke into the Meade Hall and shouted:  
 **Hiccup, we need you...Garth..he had that dream again, when he woke he ran to your old house and wouldn't let anyone in...he's..  
** Hiccup turned to him and said:  
 **I'm going..  
** Stoic got up and tried to grab him but Toothless stood in the way and Hiccup just jumped on the dragon. Stoic said to him:  
 **You are not going anywhere! Let someone else handle it.  
** Hiccup turned to him and shouted:  
 **You can't stop me! And they wouldn't come to me if it's something they can handle, that's how it works!**

And with that Toothless ran to the door that was opened by two man and flew off. Stoic ran after them the others following with a sigh.  
They got to the house in no time. The ones who where there let Hiccup go straight to the door without a word and stood back, they were blocking Stoic's way and the others were besides Stoic soon watching.

Hiccup stood before the door and said:  
 **Garth open the door please. It's just me.  
** Garth:  
 **I don't want to see anyone...I can't...I...just leave me...**

Everyone was shocked. The boy was closer to Hiccup than to anyone if he wasn't even listening to him then what could they do. Then Valka asked:  
 **Hiccup, your song...It will calm him a little...right?  
** Hiccup :  
 **I just hope so...OK...here goes  
** _(Rascal Flatts - I Won't Let Go)_

 _ **It's like a storm**_  
 _ **That cuts a path**_  
 _ **It breaks your will**_  
 _ **It feels like that**_

 _ **You think you're lost**_  
 _ **But you're not lost on your own**_  
 _ **you're not alone**_

 _ **I will stand by you**_  
 _ **I will help you through**_  
 _ **When you've done all you can do**_  
 _ **If you can't cope**_  
 _ **I will dry your eyes**_  
 _ **I will fight your fight**_  
 _ **I will hold you tight**_  
 _ **And I won't let go**_

The door opened and Garth jumped into Hiccup's arms crying to his shoulder. Hiccup went on singing and hugging the boy close. The villagers smiled at this, those two were really perfect brothers.

 _ **It hurts my heart**_  
 _ **To see you cry**_  
 _ **I know it's dark**_  
 _ **This part of life**_  
 _ **Oh it finds us all**_  
 _ **And we're too small**_  
 _ **To stop the rain**_  
 _ **Oh but when it rains**_

 _ **I will stand by you**_  
 _ **I will help you through**_  
 _ **When you've done all you can do**_  
 _ **And you can't cope**_  
 _ **I will dry your eyes**_  
 _ **I will fight your fight**_  
 _ **I will hold you tight  
**_  
Garth stopped crying but didn't lift his head.

 _ **And I won't let you fall**_  
 _ **Don't be afraid to fall**_  
 _ **I'm right here to catch you**_  
 _ **I won't let you down**_  
 _ **It won't get you down**_  
 _ **you're gonna make it**_  
 _ **Yeah I know you can make it**_

 _ **Cause I will stand by you**_  
 _ **I will help you through**_  
 _ **When you've done all you can do**_  
 _ **And you can't cope**_  
 _ **And I will dry your eyes**_  
 _ **I will fight your fight**_  
 _ **I will hold you tight**_  
 _ **And I won't let go**_  
 _ **Oh I'm gonna hold you**_  
 _ **And I won't let go**_  
 _ **Won't let you go**_  
 _ **No I won't**_

As he ended the song Hiccup looked at Garth and asked:  
 **Alright now? What happened?  
** Garth looked up to him and answered:  
 **I was just taking a nap... I had that dream again..but in it you were killed too,... when you tried to save me...I..  
** Hiccup:  
 **Shh...It's alright now...I'm here... They can't hurt us, you know it. Calm down, Ok?**

The berkians were amazed by what was happening, they were curious about the two's past..but they got a surprise yet again when Garth answered:  
 **Yeah brother,..I'm alright now. Thanks.  
** Hiccup just smiled down at him then he said:  
 **You all heard him.. thanks for the help and worry but now everyone back to what you were doing.  
** The villagers nodded and left. Garth looked down as he said:  
 **Sorry Hic, I didn't mean to cause trouble.  
** Hiccup:  
 **Trouble...where? I can't see it. Garth, I wasn't doing anything important anyway. And I promised to be there for you. You know..We are a family , blood or not you're my little brother.**

For Stoic this was the last straw...'wasn't doing anything important'? and he calls the kid family while wouldn't speak with his father?! He stood in front of Hiccup who just put Garth down and asked in an angry tone:  
 **Hiccup, who is the kid? Would you mind explain why you act like this with him?  
** Hiccup glared at him but answered:  
 **Why should I explain my actions to you? And He..  
** But Garth beat him to it:  
 **I'm Garth Haddock. I'm 6 years old and Hiccup's younger brother...May I ask who you are?**

The teens and Valka smiled at this. The other berkians looked surprised but smiled, the kid was cute. Stoic still in his angry tone answered:  
 **I'm Stoic 'the Vast' Haddock, Hiccup's father and  
** But Garth cut in to his surprise:  
 **No you're not. He said you were not his father anymore and he won't lie to me...And you don't like dragons so why are you here?  
** Stoic proudly stated his answer:  
 **I came here to bring my son and his friends back to Berk.**

The change was instantly the cute boy was gone as he shouted at Stoic firmly:  
 **NO! I'm not giving him back to you...He was your family but you throw him out. He is MY family now and I won't let you take him back.. to be hurt again ...I read his diary's from back then, and heard the story from the others. You don't deserve him. So I won't let you take him.**

Everyone looked at Garth shocked. It was a sight a 6 year old giving a lecture to Berk's chief. Stoic was furious..how dare this kid talk to him like that. He stepped closer to the boy and glared at him as he said:  
 **You have no word in this kid. So go home or something..I'm here to speak to my son not you. So get lost.**

Garth stood his ground, even if it was clear he was afraid he didn't move..Hiccup stepped closer and put his hand on his shoulder while he said:  
 **Garth, do me a favor and go to my house...I will go home as soon as I can too. okay?  
** Garth relaxed as he looked up to Hiccup and asked:  
 **You promise?  
** Hiccup:  
 **Yeah, I promise. Take Sharpshot with you too alright?  
** Garth just noded and signaled to the little dragon then left. The berkians were about to step closer but the teens signaled them not to...They were confused at first but then they saw Hiccup's face , the boy was beyond furious...they never seen him like that before. Hiccup stepped closer to Stoic and shouted :  
 **For the last time I'm no son of yours. And YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE OFF THIS ISLAND...YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER HIM** **AROUND**.

Even some of the villagers were looking at Hiccup surprised. Stoic couldn't answer back. Gobber was brave enough to break the silence. He asked with honest concern in his voice:  
 **Hiccup, what happened?...why is he your family? what happened to his?  
** The voice he used seemed to calm Hiccup as he looked at them and answered calmly:  
 **His village was attacked by Drago's men. There were no dragons...And I don't know the reason,but...They destroyed everything and killed everyone... I got there just in time to grab him before he was killed too ...I was the one who got him out of that hell ..so for awhile I was the only one he trusted.. We got close.. when he first called me brother he was as surprised as I was ...I told him I would be glad to be his brother and so he become my family. It was before I found mom ...but she understood and accepted him too.**

Nobody asked more after that. Snotloud decided to change the mood and said:  
 **But man, I never saw him act like that. .. For him to stand up to Stoic like that...  
** This time Valka was the one who cut in:  
 **He's just like Hiccup, he has the biggest mouth if you threaten the ones he love. Garth do trust this village by now, but Hiccup is everything he really has, he is like a brother and father in one person for him. Hiccup is his only family while everyone else is just a friend even me.**

The berkians just started to understand everything except Stoic who didn't even try, when Astrid started to chuckle. The others looked at her questioningly. She just pointed at a tree next to them. They didn't understand until they heard Astrid's next words:  
 **Yeah, and I don't think he trust any of us to take care of his brother in his place...Sneaky come her boy.**

The Terror gladly flew down and sat on her shoulder. Astrid turned to him and asked:  
 **You were send here to keep an eye on Hiccup by Garth, right?  
** Sneaky nodded and said:  
 **Yeah, he said to call out to Sharpshot if there was a problem. And keep an eye on him until he and Sharpshot find a reason to stay by him the next few days.**

At this everyone (except Stoic of course) burst out laughing. After a while Hiccup said with a smile:  
 **And why am I not surprised? Go back and tell them I said if they wanna join us then just meet us at the Meade Hall.  
** Sneaky noded and before he flew off said:  
 **Alright Hiccup...take care.**

They started to walk towards the Meade Hall as Ruffnut asked him:  
 **You won't be left alone for awhile, you know?  
** Before Hiccup could answer Tuffnut said:  
 **Yeah, there will be guards on you for sure.  
** Hiccup just sighed and the other riders laughed, while the berkians looked down in shame at that. When they got back to the Meade Hall, Garth ran up to them and joined them making sure he was close to Hiccup all the time.

They spoke for hours about everything that came was a good mood besides Stoic glaring at Garth , whenever the boy said something, and Hiccup closing down for that. When it got to the point that Hiccup would not take part in a conversation if Stoic did, Valka decided to end it for the night. It was late anyway they already had dinner too.

Valka:  
 **Alright, how about we start this again tomorrow?  
** Hiccup was fast to agree with that:  
 **That's a great idea. I would need to take Garth home soon anyway...As it is I think it will be the easiest if the berkians stay with their family.  
**

He turned to the other riders and said:  
 **You guys have the room and I'm sure there are things you guys want to speak about in private.  
** The parents and teens smiled at Hiccup and noded so he went on:  
 **As for Gobber, the house Garth went to today is my old house. It's little and there aren't any stairs in it, just your style.  
** Gobber smiled at him and nodded.

 **And if you don't mind mom..  
** Before he could say anything else Valka noded at him and said:  
 **I'll take Stoic.  
** Before Stoic could say anything she shot him a glare that shut him up. She knew there was no way Hiccup would let the man into his house. Hiccup then stood up and said:  
 **Thanks. Then good night everyone.**

He walked towards his house with Garth and Toothless, they almost reached the house when he heard the teens shouting at him to wait so he did.  
When the teens stopped before him with their parents and Gobber he asked:  
 **What can I help you with?  
** Astrid was the one to answer that:  
 **We just wanted to ask you two to join us breakfast tomorrow, the unsual time.**

Hiccup looked at the hopeful faces then to Garth who noded so he said:  
 **Alright, then tomorrow at breakfast. Night.  
** The others smiled and wished good nigth to the brothers before going home too.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry about being so late I had a lot to do and I got schoolwork too. I hope you will enjoy this :D

 _Valka's house_

Stoic sat close to the fire looking into it, deep in thought. Valka stepped close to him and said:  
 **He won't forgive you easily after today.  
** Stoic looked at her and asked:  
 **What do you mean?  
** Valka sighed and calmly started to explain:

 **In the Meade Hall I said he forgave me when we meet, but it wasn't that easy. Yeah, he hugged me and listened to my story and even accepted it but it took him weeks to really accept me as family again...I knew I hurt him by not going back...and I apologized for that and showed him that I too accept him for who he really is. I treated Garth like family after he** **introduced him to me. I took every change I got to help him if he needed it.  
** **But you did exactly the opposite.. you showed up not even apologizing like everyone else, just stating he is your son and you're gonna take him back no matter what he wants. And on the top of all that the way you reacted to and treated Garth, even if he forgive everything else... Stoic that boy is...**

Valka tried to explain,but Stoic cut in before she could said anything else:  
 **I don't care about that brat..I'm going to sleep.  
** And with that Stoic left the room. Valka just sighed and walked out of the house to check on her sons.

 _Hiccup's house_

Hiccup and Garth sat besides each other in silence. Hiccup knew something was bothering his brother he was about to ask when Garth spoke up:  
 **Hic, does Stoic hate me for what I said? I know it was mean but it is the truth.**

Hiccup put a hand on the younger boys shoulder as he said:  
 **He doesn't hate you. He is just angry. He came here to take me back, but things aren't going the way he wanted them to and he hates that. He just blames everyone here in a way I think. He must have thought I 'll be happy to have my family back and go home, but I have my family here and I live a happy life and that makes him envious too. He just needs to cool down a little that's** **all.**

Garth calmed down a little at this but still decided to ask:  
 **So.. Can I stay with you for the next few days?**

Hiccup already expected this so he just smiled and said:  
 **Yeah, I don't mind but you need to wake up in time for that so go to sleep, alright?  
** Garth noded and said:  
 **Yeah, Night Hic.  
** Hiccup smiled and said:  
 **Good night.**

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door then Valka stepped in. Hiccup was the first to speak:  
 **Are you here because of the way I acted today? Because if so I won't apologize.**

His mother just smiled at this as she answered:  
 **I didn't expect you to. I just came to check if you two were alright?  
** Hiccup relaxed at this and answered:  
 **I'm fine just a little frustrated is all.. Garth is nervous but he'll be fine too. He will stay by my side for a while.**

Valka:  
 **I see. And about tomorrow..  
** Hiccup sighed as he said:  
 **If he wants to I will speak with him I will try and handle this as calmly as I can. I won't say he can't have a chance but I won't forgive him easily and I won't let him hurt anyone here. This is my present, he is my past and I'll be the one to decide my future not someone from the past, if he wants part in it he just needs to earn it.  
** Valka:  
 **I expected that much. It 's getting late I better get going. Good night Hiccup, if you need anything..**

Hiccup:  
 **Yeah, I know. Thanks. Good night.**

And with that Valka left and Hiccup went to sleep too.

But the night didn't go as Hiccup planed..few hours later he was waken by Sharpshot ...so he went to Garth's room with the little Terror. The poor boy was having a nightmare again. When Hiccup managed to woke him up, he jumped at Hiccup and held onto him,Hiccup returned the action.

After a few minutes Garth let go and started apologizing for waking him up, but Hiccup wouldn't let him as he asked:  
 **Shh...It's alright. Could you tell me what the nightmare was about?  
** Garth looked away and said:  
 **I don't want to talk about it.  
** Hiccup just noded as he rubbed circles at Garth back and said:  
 **Alright then.**

Garth looked at him then asked :  
 **Hic, Can I ask you a few question?**

Hiccup was surprised,but there was no way they could sleep for now anyway. He looked at Garth as he answered:  
 **Why don't just ask? You know I will tell you almost everything and if I don't want to answer I will just tell you that.**

Garth noded a little but hesitated:  
 **Even if it's about your past?  
** Hiccup didn't expect this but answered :  
 **I let you read the diary when you wanted..You heard the story from the others and me...but ask away.**

Garth relaxed a little and leaned on Hiccup as he started to explain:  
 **It's just...I know you guys changed the story a little by leaving things out for us kids...and you stopped with the diary before Toothless...and I heard things so..**

Hiccup put a hand to the boys head as he said:  
 **Garth calm down..I understand so what did you wanted to ask about?**

Garth sighed and asked:  
 **Is...Is it true that Stoic wanted to kill you and Toothless?**

After hearing the question it became clear but Hiccup asked back anyway:  
 **You had a dream about Stoic and us?  
** Garth noded a little and said:  
 **Yeah, I'm afraid he will hurt you and Toothless again...And you didn't answer.**

Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed but answered:  
 **Alright, I promised so I won't lie to you...Yeah, he wanted to...but he doesn't anymore...and give me and Toothless some credit, will ya? I can use my sword and he is a Night Fury...and we have you and the others in the village to back us up too. He can't hurt anyone, we won't let him. Garth trust me I won't let him stay if it means danger you know that, right?**

Garth relaxed at his side as he answered:  
 **Yeah, I got it. Thanks Hic...One more thing?  
** Hiccup:  
 **Yeah?  
** Garth:  
 **Can I sleep with you tonight? I just..  
** Hiccup:  
 **Come with me. We should sleep a little more.**

 _Next morning (In front of the Meade Hall)_

The teens and their parents were waiting with Gobber as they were supposed to meet there 10 minutes ago.  
Fishleg:  
 **So..Where are Hiccup and Garth?  
** Astrid:  
 **Maybe he's still asleep..he had a long day yesterday.  
** Snotlout:  
 **Then we should go before he comes...you know he is the one making the breakfast then?  
** Ruffnut:  
 **Yeah, payback for all the times he give us plus job for being late!  
** Tuffnut:  
 **And he is a good cook too!  
**  
The teens nodded at this but Astrid cut in:  
 **Yeah,but you all forget one thing...What will he say if we go there wake them and tell him he was being late?**

They looked at each other then smiled. The ones from Berk were clearly confused so they said it together:  
 **A chief is never late everyone else is just early.  
** Even the Berkians smiled at this.

Astrid then said:  
 **But let's go anyway..It's better to check on him.**

They started to walk towards the house.  
Snotlout:  
 **Yeah, and with Stoic here the village'll want to keep an eye on him.I say there will be six dragons around the house.  
** Fishleg:  
 **I wouldn't go that far I say 4.  
** Astrid  
 **It 'll be 5.  
** They almost reached the house as the twins spoke up.  
Ruffnut:  
 **Guys, I think you wanna count instead.  
** Tuffnut:  
 **Yeah, that's seems to be a lot.**

Their parents froze, they thought the teens were joking around, but the house was surrunded by 10 dragons and they knew Toothless was inside too.

Spitelout:  
 **Wow, that's some defense.  
** Astrid's father:  
 **Will they let us in?**

Astrid:  
 **Don't worry. They know we won't hurt Hiccup, right guys?  
** A Deadly Nadder stood aside from the door as he answered:  
 **Of course...They are still sleeping Toothless said he will lead you to the room and be silent.**

This confused them a little but they did as they were told as they followed Toothless up to Hiccup's bedroom. When they stepped in they understood. The Night Fury just sat next to the bed smiling.

Hiccup laid in his bed, asleep, one arm under Garth holding him close. The little boys head was on his shoulder and he was huddled to Hiccup as close as he could, one hand holding Hiccup's shirt.

If it wasn't clear before how close those two were it was now. They didn't want to wake them up but...

 **Out of the way..I want to speak to my son!** Stoic shouted outside.

Hiccup woke up surprised to see the others, their parents and Gobber in his room. Garth jumped in front of him, holding a flaming dagger at them. He clearly wasn't looking at who they were.  
Hiccup sighed and took the dagger as he told him:  
 **No need for this now...Go, get dressed.**

The little boy looked at them noded and left the room. Hiccup turned to the others and said:  
 **Sorry about that..He's worried because of what Stoic said and all..speaking of whom...who is he shouting at?**

Gobber smiled at Hiccup as he said:  
 **It's alright. No harm** **done.**  
Fishleg's mother noded and said:  
 **Yeah and most likely at your guards.**

Hiccup looked confused at this so Fishleg's father added:  
 **There were ten dragons around the house.**

Hiccup put his hand to his head as he said:  
 **Oh come on...Am I going to find the alpha as guard one of these days?**

The berkians looked surprised that Hiccup didn't even know about the dragons. They thought he asked for defense, and from his reaction it wasn't the firs time the dragons decided to guard him either.

The teens just laughed at that as Astrid said:  
 **I wouldn't give them the idea if I were you.  
** Fishleg:  
 **Yeah, they might actually ask him.  
** Snotlout:  
 **And the big guy likes you a lot so he might just do it too.  
**

This got a groan from Hiccup and a laugh from the others.  
After awhile the twins father said:  
 **We will wait downstairs.  
**

They left the room. Garth went up to them as soon as they got down and said:  
 **Sorry about being late..he talked to me before bed and I had a nightmare and kept him up later too.. I couldn't sleep until he held me close..so he couldn't really sleep because of me.  
**

Snotlout put a hand to his shoulder and said:  
 **Hey no problem...We can still have that breakfast, right?  
** Astrid kneeld in front of him and asked in a caring voice (surprising the Berkians even her parents)  
 **What was the nightmare about? Your past?  
** Garth shook his head and said:  
 **About Stoic...he...took me...used me to make a deal with Hic. He will let me go if Hic and Toothless went with him. Hic agreed to save me. But they were hurt and I couldn't help.**

Nobody knew what to say to that so they were relieved to hear Hiccup:  
 **And I told you he can't hurt anyone. Besides, you said you will stay by me these days, so do you think he can get any of us if we are together .. in the village, with all those dragons around?**

Garth smiled at Hiccup but then he asked:  
 **No,but can I have my dagger back or maybe borrow your second sword?**

He looked at Hiccup with his puppy dog eyes...the teens and even some of the adults knew there was no way Hiccup could say no this way. They were proven right as Hiccup said:  
 **Send Sharpshot for it but no attacking first, understood?**

Garth noded and send out the Terror as the twins mother asked:  
 **Wait, he is 6 right is it really a good idea to give him a sword?  
** Astrid's mother was fast to agree:  
 **A flaming sword, no less?**

Hiccup sighed as he explained:  
 **Look I know it is not normal but he was 4 when his village got destroyed, he was afraid of everyone so I taught him to defend himself. He enjoyed it and trusted people more after that. By now he is good with daggers and sword, if he needs to he can defend and get the chance to escape from most adult. I wouldn't underestimate kids who grow up with dragons. They do learn to fight and dodge fast and they do so while playing.  
**

This left the adults stunned.  
While he was explaining Garth got the sword. He turned to Hiccup and said:  
 **I won't attack first I promise. But if anything happen I can defend with this.**

Then they heard something that shocked them all. Valka's shout from outside:  
 **Stoic, What are you doing?! Put that sword away!**

Before anyone could've said anything Hiccup was already at the door followed closely by Garth. The others run after the two and stepped outside only to see Hiccup and Stoic's sword clash together.

It seemed Stoic had decided to force his way in and Hiccup got there just in time to stop him and defend the Nadder. Garth was behind Hiccup but he faced the dragons instead. Then to the Berkians surprise the boy pulled his sword too but not to attack, he was just slowly moving it in front of the angered dragons, who slowly calmed down. While this was happening Hiccup managed to force Stoic back a few steps. The berkians looked amazed even the teens were a little surprised.

When Garth was done he stepped close to Hiccup and said:  
 **No one was hurt, Hic. You made it in time to protect them, I calmed them, everything is alright now.**

At Garth's word Hiccup relaxed a little and lowered his sword. But he still glared at Stoic as he shouted at him:  
 **Wanna tell me why did you decided to try to attack my tribe members?!**

Stoic was too shocked to answer. Before anyone could've asked or said anything else they heard a loud roar, then a Thunderdrum landed next to Hiccup and said:  
 **Sorry Chief, but there is a pretty bad storm coming in. We think it will be here in 3-4 hours and it could last for days even.**

Hiccup put the sword away as he turned to the Thunderdrum and answered calmly:  
 **No need for apology. Thanks for the warning. We will prepare, I will get everyone ready.**

The Tunderdrum noded and said:  
 **No need to thank us. We will be around the harbor if you need us.**

As the thunderdrum left, Hiccup turned to Toothless who stood with the berkians and said:  
 **Call the alpha bud. We will need him too.**

Toothless let out a very loud roar and a few minutes later the alpha rose from the water next to the island. The berkians couldn't believe their eyes, they heard about the alpha but it was something else to see him from so close. Hiccup walked as close as he could and said:  
 **I got informed that there will be a big storm in 3-4 hours. Could you call in the dragons from around the island? And prepare the nest to it, they say it could take for days. We will need to make sure the dragons are safe.**

The alpa leaned in and put his head in front of Hiccup the boy just smiled as he rubbed the dragons nose. The alpha answered:  
 **Of course.. I will take care of the dragons around the island and the nest. You need help with anything else?**

Hiccup didn't stop as he answered:  
 **No. We will take care of the island. Thank you.**

The alpha leaned back as he answered:  
 **No need to thank me. We owe you for this place, and many other safe island too... our freedom and peace..The least we can do is help when you need it.**

And with that the alpha left Hiccup turned around to see the villagers gathering and Garth standing with a flock of Terror calling in the last of the team he smiled as he said:  
 **I see you got the messengers ready. Good job, Garth.  
** The younger smiled proudly:  
 **Just doing my job, Chief.**

Hiccup smiled as did most of the people around them. Hiccup went down to the Terrors and said:  
 **Ok little ones go and give out the storm warnings to everyone...I want everyone in the Meade Hall as soon as they are done, and get ready to spend a day or two in there too.  
** The dragons noded and flew off. Hiccup turned to the villagers  
 **I think everyone knows their job here so I say everything is ready in two hours and you all got our song. How is that?**

This got a lots off answers. As the villagers ran off they shouted back:  
 **You got it chief!  
** **Leave it to us!  
** **Yeah, everyone let's do it.**

Hiccup just shook his head at this as he said:  
 **I still don't understand why they want to hear me sing that song this badly.  
** The teens smiled as Snotlout said:  
 **Does it really matter? You got them so fired up they won't even need that two hours.  
** Astrid noded:  
 **Yeah,I bet they wanted a storm just to hear you sing it. And look how gladly they are preparing I don't think you can find any other tribe reacting to a storm like this.  
** Tuff and Ruff nodded at that as they shouted:  
 **Of course not we are unique!**

This got a laugh from everyone there besides Stoic.  
As Hiccup saw Eret preparing he shouted down to him:  
 **I would advice you don't try to get the kids and the hatchlings with your traps. I sorry to inform you they will most likely see it as a game..Hell even I would.  
** Eret just shouted back:  
 **Yeah,yeah...It's because you made them believe it's fun. If the chief plays 'how to escape each trap' of course they will do** **too.**

Hiccup just laughed with the teens as the berkians looked at him in confusion but Hiccup just shouted back:  
 **Hey, you all forced me to take a day off. If I have a day off after more than 2 years of chiefing there is no way I will go and build houses. You guys could handle it just fine. And it's not my fault you made such a great practice field with those traps.**

Eret laughed at that as he answered:  
 **Thanks..I think. Anyway I'm off.**

Fishleg then asked Hiccup:  
 **Does this mean we don't get that breakfast together?  
** Hiccup answered:  
 **No. This means we ate that breakfast at my house instead. Mom if you would like the two of you are free to join us too.**

This got the others by surprise. But Hiccup didn't explain just turned to the dragons and said:  
 **Thanks for keeping an eye on us. Now go back to the nest to rest.**

But Stoic cut in after that:  
 **If you are the chief shouldn't you keep an eye on the preparations instead?**

The others wanted to hit him for that. It was clear that Hiccup was trying to keep calm but Stoic just have to make it harder right?  
Hiccup just sighed and answered:  
 **I can trust them to do their jobs. It's not the first storm we face everybody knows their role. If I'm needed they will call me or come here and ask.** **I promised this breakfast to the others and I won't break that promise. Stoic I will tell you this right now I know how things work on this island. I have my ways and I won't cange them because they aren't like yours. This is our island and I'm it's leader as it's I will always do what is best for the island and the tribe.**

Hiccup jumped on Toothless, Garth following like a shadow, before they could ask he said:

 **I will need to grab a few things I will be back in a minute. You all just go back inside the main room is big enough.**

With that he flew off. They did as he told and sit down in the main room. There was silence for a few minutes in the end Valka was the one to break the silence by asking Snotlout:  
 **What did he mean? What is he have in mind?**

Astrid turned to Snotlout too as she said:  
 **Could you read him? You are better in that than any of us.**

Snotlout sighed as he answered:  
 **I think I know what he is doing but if I 'm right then Stoic won't be glad with it.**

This got Stoic's attention as he asked:  
 **And why would you think so?**

Snotlout faced him and the others as he said:  
 **I think he lost all of his trust in Stoic. He was willing to let you in the village...or stay in the village... without taking your weapon like he usually does, he trusted all of you not to attack anyone. But you attacked or tried to... Anyway I'm not sure what he was about to do after that... I wouldn't be surprised if he send you back to Berk. But as it is with the storm coming he can't do that so he is going with plan B. As he said he will act like the chief of this island and keep an eye on you personally. And let me give you a warning here Stoic, as you pushed him this far if you try anything he won't hesitate to attack back, he put his personal feelings away already, from now on he doesn't see you as his ex-father all he sees is a chief of another tribe, and potential danger.**

Everyone was shocked by Snotlout's words. Stoic was about to answer when Hiccup came in to the room from the kitchen surprising everyone. He just said:  
 **I said I would be back in a minute, I came in the window not long after you did on that door. Breakfast is ready. Oh and before you ask yeah I did hear every word.**

Stoic turned to him and asked:  
 **And was he right?**

Everyone in the room hold their breath at that. Hiccup calmly answered:  
 **Kinda, but I don't just see a potantial danger in Berk. I know what they are capatable of and I know we could win if it came down to a fight. But I want to avoid a fight with them at all cost as it is your tribe is already kinda connected to my with the guys and their parents being tribe members of the two tribe. I think we can agree that we can't force family to fight against each other. That's why I have a deal to you.**

The berkians never saw this side off Hiccup before. He really and fully was acting like a chief of a powerfull tribe. It was unbeliveable for them. Stoic also sensed the change, while until now he just saw Hiccup as a kid, in front of him now was a powerfull young adult a chief so he just asked:  
 **What deal are you speaking about?**

While this was happening Garth give everyone their food. And sat down besides Hiccup.  
Hiccup sighed and said:  
 **Easy really, while we are in the Meade Hall you and I sign a** **treaty** **to connect the tribes. In exchange I will hear everything you have to say to me not just as a chief of an island but as ex-family too. That's all I can offer. I'm willing to let all my anger go and give you a chance, but in exchange I want to make sure the others have the family I stole from them 3 years ago back.**

The adults didn't know what to say to this. They felt the need to shout at him for blaming himself and to thank him for caring so much. They were left unable to say anything. The same couldn't be said about the teens.  
 **You never stole anything from us!  
It was our decision to side with you and come with you!**  
 **How many times do we have to say this: They didn't listen you couldn't do anything about that!**  
 **You give us better life than we could ever have on Berk, just stop blaming yourself already!**  
 **You don't have to do this for us. You should think about yourself too for once!**

When the teens stopped Hiccup just said:  
 **You all have your family back I won't risk you losing that because of my anger. The island finally found almost complete peace too, we need to keep it if we can. So how is it Stoic are you willing to make this deal?**

Everybody turned to Stoic at this. Stoic noded as he said:  
 **Yeah, We have a deal.**

After that they ate in silence until Hiccup spoke again.  
 **When I'm done I'm going to the port to speak with the water dragons. Anyone who wanna join is free to do so.**

So after breakfast they headed to the port. When they got there Hiccup let out 5 dragon calls and a big team of dragons answered by emerging from the water. There were Scauldrons, Seashockers, Thunderdrums, Shockjaws and even a pair of Tide Gliders. Hiccup spoke before anyone else could say anything:  
 **Hey guys, any news on the storm?  
** One of the Tide Gliders answered:  
 **Nothing really chief. We think it will hit in 3 hours with a lots of lighting too. It** **most likely will last for 2-3 days, before it's gone.  
** The other Tide Glider added:  
 **We are taking the watch duty from the others and the humans too. Please have everyone gather in safety...It won't be a storm for humans to be out there. Even we will take cover underwater and keep watch from there. If anything happens we will inform you at once.**

The berkians looked on in surprise as Hiccup answered:  
 **I see... I 'll take care of that then...thanks for the defense as always...but I think we should take your hatchlings. They would be safer in the nest or with us if it will be that bad, I don't want them in danger.**

A thunderdrum was the one to answer that:  
 **We will take them to the nest, Chief. Thanks for the concern.**

Hiccup just noded at this as he added:  
 **I will go and speak with Eret and the guards then. See ya.**

The dragons just noded and went underwater, one scauldron (the littlest in the group) stayed and leaned close to Hiccup rubbing him with his head. Before he said:  
 **Just call if you need us. We're always ready to help because this is our home too.  
** Then he submerged too.

As they left the harbor Hiccup walked ahead of the group to speak with the Terrors. Everyone smiled when they saw one of the little ones lick his face.  
Garth looked at Hiccup and said:  
 **He still can't fool them. They read him so easily.**

Gobber was the one to give voice to the Berkians confusion:  
 **What do you mean lad?**

Garth looked around and took a deep breath before he answered:  
 **He acts calmly as if everything was alright. The people of the island maybe fooled by him. But the dragons aren't. They know he is upset and they are trying their best to confort him in their own way.  
**

Snotlout steped up besides the boy as he added:  
 **Yeah, I noticed that too. But I think even the village not fooled this time. They act normal but I'm sure they are just acting for now. I think that's part of the reason they are glad for the storm, when it hits Hiccup has no way to escape if they ask him.**

They didn't notice that Hiccup rejoined them until he spoke:  
 **Yeah, I know that too. I'll have to speak with them and explain things for sure. They all are on the edge. Sneaky is again on watching the chief duty too.**

The berkians felt bad for this. Spitelout asked:  
 **They don't trust us, do they? Will they even agree to the** **treaty?**

At this the berkians all looked at Hiccup but before the young chief could answer Astrid did it.  
 **I don't know about how much they trust you all but they do trust Hiccup's decisions. If he says he wants to sign a treaty all they will question is where and when not why. It won't be the first time we sign a treaty you know?**

Stoic looked really intrested in this:  
 **Who are you allied with then? We didn't hear about this island from any of our allies. And I don't know about any island who has dragons like you do.**

To the Berkians surprise the teens along with Hiccup and Garth burst out laughing at that when they stopped Hiccup said:  
 **It's because they promised to keep it secret and even thought they don't live with dragons they don't kill them anymore. Their island are safe to dragons to rest on or hide, if they have a problem we fly out help them solve it. And you know you almost got me back because one of your allies a year ago.I'm not sure he wanted to take me home alive thought.**

This caused the berkians to look at him with surprise as Astrid's father asked:  
 **What do you mean by that?**

Hiccup looked to the ground as he spoke:  
 **Dragur found out about it. He got the Scaldron we meet not long ago he was still a lot smaller back then he said he will let it go and not attack the island in one condition. He wanted me in exchange. We were just after the fight with Drago. I knew if he attaced at the moment we would lose a lot of people, even dragons so I made my move. Give the village time to get it together, I knew as soon as they got ready they will come after me and broke me out. And they did but... let's just say Dragur and I didn't really got along while I was with him. And as we are at it if I were you I would keep a close eye on him.**

The berkians didn't really understand the meaning behind his words until Fishleg said:  
 **What he means is Dragur didn't take him as the chief of Scalon. He wanted the heir of Berk and all the information about the island that mostly just the heir and the chief knows. When he realized Hiccup wouldn't say anything he decided to take Hiccup with him to Berk and try use him other ways...**

The twins take over after that as Tuff said:  
 **We didn't take it easy on his armada. I think we destroyed almost every ship he had.  
** Ruff noded and added:  
 **He deserved it. When we found Hiccup I thought he was dead, with all that blood and everything.**

Garth just shook his head and said:  
 **Don't remind me. I was so worried. If I see that guy again...He gets on my nerves. He calls Hic 'brother' every time they meet but wants to kill him and Toothless.  
**

Hiccup just put a hand on Garth's head as he said:  
 **Yeah, I hate that part of him too. But you also promised you will stay away from him. And you know you're my only brother. He is just a** **lunatic.  
** He turned to Stoic and said:  
 **The main point is he wanted information against Berk, so ally or not I would keep one eye on him. He has firepower but if you stay sharp I don't think you will fall for any of his traps and he won't just attack Berk without that.**

Stoic just noded at that then he said:  
 **I 'll keep that in mind. I'm surprised you didn't tell him anything.  
**

Hearing this Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and tured him around as he shouted:  
 **You told us you didn't tell him because you didn't know...but from Stoic's words you do know!  
**

Everyone looked at them now waiting as Hiccup answered:  
 **I told you Stoic didn't tell me anything. But I did read the books I needed to read as heir. I do have the information he wanted. And I knew you all would lose your family for good if I told him. I knew you all were hopefull to get your family back after we heard they searched for us. Yeah I wanted to do nothing with Berk after everything but that doesn't mean I would just go ahead and give the key to Dragur to kill your families, especially when you finally had a chance to get them back as soon as they found the island.**

These words shut everyone up fast. Snotlout let Hiccup go muttering 'I see..Thanks and sorry'

Stoic was the one to break the silence after that:  
 **You knew we would find the island? How?**

Hiccup took a deep breath he hesitated but Garth grabbed his arm and told him:  
 **Now is as good time to tell them as any Hic.  
** Hiccup noded and said:  
 **Yeah as I already told Garth here.I expected you would find us but when you didn't...I...** **I didn't made a mistake when I give Johann those weapons I knew I was giving Berk their chance to find us.** **I give those weapons to Johann and asked him to act like he shouldn't tell you if you do realize they were made by me. But at the same time I asked him another thing, if you all don't realize that he was supposed to give a letter to the others familes...I wrote those to tell you where our island was and ask you to come if you want to make up with the others. You all were supposed to arrive later. I planed to fly out and speak to you before you get to the island. I think the guard dragons have other ideas as they informed the others instead of me and even distracted me for awhile after you arrived.**

The group looked at Hiccup in shock. They didn't expect this then without any warning the teens mothers stepped to Hiccup an hugged him. When they let go Snotlout's mother said:  
 **Thank you so much Hiccup. We can't thank you enough for giving us this chance.**

Hiccup was frozen in his spot. He didn't expect a reaction like that. He decided to change the subjet:  
 **...Let's get to the Meade Hall for now so I can speak with Eret there. It's been a hour already. From the lack of villigers around and the state the houses are in, I think they are only working on the Meade Hall already.**

They walked in silence after that. When they got close to the Meade Hall the Berkians were amazed. The people were working in teams dragons helping were they were needed. The people were constantly changeing teams depending on where were more hands needed. They worked together perfectly, no arguments, the only shouts were if one of the teams needed a hand to let the others know, and the answering 'in a minute' ' I'm going'.  
When the villagers saw them coming some of them shouted over:  
 **We can't wait to hear you sing again.  
** **It's almost done Chief. No problems.  
** **Everything will be ready in time. You just sit back.**

Hiccup just laughed as he shouted back:  
 **I expected this much. Call if I'm needed. You all are doing great.**

As they stepped in the Hall they saw Eret with the kids checking the numbers. Hiccup went up to him and saw everyone was there besides the water hatchlings so he asked :  
 **How did you catch all of them so fast?**

Eret proudly stated:  
 **with my greatest trap.**

They were about to ask him about that when a girl cut in:  
 **He told us if we come here with him soon enough then you will sing the storm song for us. You 'll right? We even helped to gather everyone.**

Hiccup smiled at the kids as he said:  
 **Yeah, I promised to sing that song if everything is done in time. And you already did your part, let's just see if the adults can too, alright?  
** He turned to Eret and said:  
 **I just spoke to the water dragons, they're taking their hatchlings to the nest. So it seems you are done.**

One of the kids turned to Hiccup and said:  
 **Then he can help the others with their jobs, right?  
** Another turned to Eret and said:  
 **Yeah, you go help out. We can just stay here as the chief said so.**

This got a laugh from everyone. Hiccup just asked:  
 **You promise I won't have to search for you in that storm? You will stay in the Hall?**

The kids nodded as one answered:  
 **Yeah, we won't miss a chance to hear that song. We will be good, Chief. Promise.**

Hiccup just noded and said:  
 **Alright then. Eret you heard them. Go help outside. You guys stay here. I'll be back** **soon.**

A little girl then asked:  
 **Can we have an extra song if we are extra good while waiting?**

To this every kid turned to Hiccup, the others were laughing a little. Hiccup was about to answer but Garth cut in:  
 **I will make sure of that.**

The kids noded at him and sat down around a table. The group left the Hall to head to the watch towers.

As they walked Hiccup asked Garth:  
 **And what extra song do you have in mind for your girlfriend?**

Garth didn't catch himself in time as he answered:  
 **I didn't really think about it.  
** Then he realized his mistake:  
 **She is not my girlfriend!  
**

Hiccup just laughed as the others smiled. Then Hiccup said:  
 **But seriously, you promised them a song. At least choose one that she likes. I know you hang around with her a lot. She is the only friend you asked me to let stay for night. Y** **ou must know, which song she would want.**

Garth nodded and said:  
 **Alright I will think about it. She had been sad yesterday. I want to cheer her up a little. And she loves your songs a lot. So thanks for it.  
**

Valka then said:  
 **She must really wanted that song. She rarely speaks to anyone. And she just went up to you to ask without hesitation.**

Snotlout:  
 **Yeah she always stays in the back. And never speaks. What is she even called?**

Garth looked at Snotlout as he said:  
 **Now that's just rude! She lives two houses from you you know?  
**

Snotlout blushed at this. Hiccup just sighed and said:  
 **Her name is Sigrid. She lives on this island for 1,5 year now. And she is confident around me because of Garth. She stayed over a few nights, if she has a problem I usually am the one she goes to.**

This got the berkians attention as Stoic asked:  
 **Why not her parents?**

Astrid took over:  
 **Her family was shipped out for something. They got into a storm and were attacked by Dragur. She fell to the water a dragon was the one who brought her here. Her parents were killed before they could help them.**

Fishleg then added:  
 **You know most of the kids on the island are orphans.  
**

Valka then smiled sadly as she added:  
 **Even some of the babies are in a way. After a while the dragons decided they could fully trust this island as the news got out if they found a baby left alone, because of that supid law, they brought them here.**

Garth then took over:  
 **Hic, you remember what day is tomorrow right? Tell me you didn't forget what I asked?**

Hiccup looked at Garth and smiled:  
 **Don't worry. I got a orange Terror egg for you I'll get it to my room in secret and you can give it to her for her birthday. I'm sure she will be happy.**

Garth's face lit up as he asked back:  
 **You managed to get a completly orange one? Really? That's her favorite. Thank you so much Hic.  
**

Valka looked at Hiccup and asked:  
 **And may I ask you where did you got that egg from? Because I know our nest didn't have one like that.**

This got everybodys attention. Hiccup looked up to the sky as he answered:  
 **I may have flew to the Terrible Terrors island a few days ago.  
** Toothless grined as he added:  
 **Oh yeah, it felt so good to be back at the night sky. We don't usually go to fly with the stars.  
**

Before anyone could said anything Hiccup pointed to the guard tower and said:  
 **Oh we are here.  
** And he run ahead. Garth went after him and said to him:  
 **Hic, I really really thank you. She will be soo happy. She will be the only one with an orange Terror in the village.**

As Garth ended his sentence one of the guards shouted down:  
 **Something wrong, Chief? Or just visiting?**

Hiccup shouted back:  
 **I just came to tell you to get to the Hall. There is a big storm coming the water dragons are taking over the watch duty.**

The guard laughed at that as the other shouted down:  
 **Are we in time to get back or will you tell the village it is our fault you won't sing. Because if it is the second I'm building a base here before they attack.**

Hiccup grabbed at his chest as he shouted back:  
 **That hurt. Are you saying your chief would use low tactics like that? Where is the trust?**

The guards just laughed as one of them shouted down again:  
 **Come on chief. He was just joking. We do trust you with our life, you know that. We will be down in a minute.**


	11. Chapter 11

When the guards got down the berkians noted that they weren't older than Hiccup and the others, and they were watching them from the corner of their eyes all the time. One of them even shot a glare at Stoic. This created a rather cold air until Hiccup stepped in..

 **Guys, I know you are not the most trusting people of the village and you must have been informed about the incident this morning but I'm planing to sign a treaty with Berk and I have enough problem with the storm, I won't ask you to trust them but don't put the past in the present alright?**

At this the guards lowered their heads but agreed. Then one of them asked:  
 **What do you mean by planing to sign a treaty?**

The berkians could already hear them reasoning against the treaty. They were really intrested how this would work out... what they didn't expect was the following conversation to take place:  
Hiccup:  
 **I want to sign a treaty with Berk while we are in the Hall.  
** Guard:  
 **But you can't.  
** Guard 2:  
 **Yeah, we wanted to have a little fun with the chief, at least while you can't work and you find a way to work, that's not fair!  
** Guard:  
 **Yeah, do it after the storm. Come on. You need to relax sometime too.  
** Guard 2:  
 **Yeah, when was the last time you sit down to just drink with us?  
** Guard:  
 **Snotlout, how could you let this happen? You're his second in command, right? Then knock some sense in him!  
** Guard 2:  
 **Yeah if he goes on like this he will die from overwork. We all agreed to make sure he has time to himself too...You need to step up and stop him. You can't let him always just think of the village.  
** Hiccup:  
 **Yes, he can. That's part of my job. His job is to help me where I need it and he is doing perfectly in it.  
** Snotlot:  
 **You heard the man. And you know how stubborn he is, I stand no chance.  
** Hiccup :  
 **HEY!**

At this the guards walked ahead and lowered their voice but they could still be heard clearly enough.  
Guard:  
 **He does have a point there.  
** Guard 2 :  
 **Yeah, It took a lot to get him to take that one day off too.  
** Guard:  
 **We will need to get the village up to it if we want him to relax.  
** Guard 2:  
 **Yeah, the kids are good forces too. He is weak against them.**

At this point most of the team was trying hard not to laugh. Stoic wasn't sure how to feel about this. Wasn't this disrespect towards the chief? He decided not to voice this. The berkians relaxed, they feelt as if a stone fall of their heart. It seemed Astrid was right after all, this village really did trust Hiccup.

Hiccup decided to make them realize everyone could hear them:  
 **Is that treachery I hear?**

But it seemed the two were already to deep into planing to realize who that was as they answered:  
 **Nah, we just wanna give the chief some time to relax is all. Gonna do that before he dies from overwork you know?  
** Guard 2:  
 **Yeah,we need him alive to keep this place up and all. And the idiot won't admit it's hard on him. Gotta do something to make him relax a little.  
** Guard:  
 **Yeah but first of all we need to speak to the others. We need more man to this than to beat the berserker armada. He has brain unlike them he won't fall for easy tricks.**

It was starting to get really hard to keep themselves from laughing. Especially when they saw Hiccup totally fall in step with the two and say:  
 **You do realize we moved everyone who was fightable when we faced the entire armada, right?  
** Guard:  
 **It was because they took the chief. We had to make the massage clear: 'If you mess with him you mess with all of us and if you make us mad we are dangerous' or something like that.  
** Guard 2: **  
Yeah. I'm sure we made that clear. If I think back to the state he was in I wouldn't mind one more round. Now that I think about it back then we didn't really stop till there was nothing to shot at, right? Then again we were still nice, we let them live and didn't even attack their island.  
** Guard:  
 **Yeah, I would be one of the first to be ready if the chief wanted to do that. But back to topic how are we going to make him relax?  
** Guard 2:  
 **I don't really know. Maybe ask his friends or Garth if they have any ideas?  
**

Hiccup:  
 **Why don't we ask the chief himself?  
** Guard 2:  
 **Because his guard will be up then and we don't stand a chance like that, you idiot!**

At this point Hiccup decided to end the fun :  
 **You do realize there is not a chance you could catch me off guard?  
** Guard:  
 **We know it's not easy but...wait... me?**

At this they looked to the side to see Hiccup smiling at them. The others burst out laughing, Hiccup soon joining them. The two guards went red instantly. Snotlout then asked:  
 **You two really didn't realize we could hear you and he joined in after the few first sentences?  
** The two simply aswered with a 'no'. But then they looked at Hiccup then each other and high fived. This confused the others a little as they stopped laughing and Astrid asked:  
 **Okay, why would you do that?**

As answer the two just pointed at Hiccup who just stopped laughing but was still smiling, and said together:  
 **We can't see him laughing and smiling like that everyday. So we won.**

Hiccup looked at the others then turned to the two and said:  
 **Yeah, you did great to make this idiot's day.**

That's when the two realized they had been refering to him like that a few times. Hiccup and the others had a good laugh at their faces this time. That's until Stoic broke in:  
 **Are you really going to let disrespect and dare I say** **treachery go just like that?!**

The two guards took a step back as Stoic stepped closer Hiccup moved between the three. The atmosphere suddenly changed.  
Hiccup looked at Stoic as he asked:  
 **May I ask you what do you want from my tribe members, Stoic?**

His friends sighed at this. Why did Stoic had to ruin everything? The berkians were focused on something else the guards to be exact. The two young boy who a minute earlier were clearly afraid of Stoic was now, after sensing their chief protectiveness, standing proud behind Hiccup. And the other thing was just that, the reaction from Hiccup, he already had his sword in his hand not out yet, but it was in the way he stood, it give a clear message : ' You try to touch them, I won't hesitate to protect them.' Hiccup was clearly back at his chief mode, and Stoic was pissed again nobody knew what to do they stood in silence until Stoic answered.

 **I'm teaching you how to handle things as it seems despite being a chief you have no idea what you are supposed to do! First you leave the village totally unsupervised to prepare to a big storm like that, then you let those two act like this. I heard this was supposed to be a strong tribe not a group of kids being kept alive by a team of stupid reptiles!**

Hiccup was clearly angered by the insults but to everyones surprise he just took a deep breath put his sword away and answered:  
 **Thanks for the offer Stoic, but I won't let you change this island. I would advise you keep two things in mind. First you go around calling dragons stupid retiles and sooner or later someone maybe even me or my dragon will snap. Second you may think I still am just a weakling honestly I don't care. But this tribe even if young in age is one of the strongest so don't go and insult them just because you have problems with me. If we settled this, then I would like to get back to the village to check if everyone is at the Hall before the storm hits.**

Stoic just turned away and started walking again, the others followed with the two guards and Hiccup. Nobody spoke until one of the guards turned to Hiccup and said:  
 **We are sorry, Chief. We didn't mean to cause problems for you. We..  
** Hiccup wasn't about to accept this:  
 **You did nothing. It's not your fault he is angry and finds faults everywhere. I will have to talk to him as soon as I can, hopefully he will understand and accept things easier after that. And about that 'time to relax' plan of yours, I promise I'll try, alright?  
** The guards looked at him and noded happily then one of them said:  
 **Alright. You will need it. We will let everyone know.**

When they arrived back to the Hall, the berkians had to admit Hiccup was right to trust his tribe. Every building was secured the Hall was completly ready for a close down, everyone was there, Hiccup got informed of things from a few people and give out a few orders but everything seemed to be perfectly prepared, even Stoic couldn't find anything to pick a quarrel. They completed the close down half hour before the storm hit. At dinner Hiccup decided it was time to give the tribe their reward.

Hiccup:  
 **I want to thank everyone for the hard work. And I think I own you something so...here goes...**

At his words some of the man got ready to give a little help with music.  
(Gary Allan-Every Storm) 

**I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning**  
 **I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying**  
 **It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around**  
 **Don't even know which way is up, just keep spinning down, 'round, down...**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more**  
 **Walk out that door**  
 **Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns**  
 **'Cause we all have thorns**  
 **Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind**  
 **And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **It's gonna run out of pain**  
 **It's gonna run out of sting**  
 **It's gonna leave you alone**  
 **It's gonna set you free**  
 **Set you free**

 **Every storm runs, runs out of rain**  
 **Just like every dark night turns into day**  
 **Every heartache will fade away**  
 **Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain**

 **It's gonna set you free,**  
 **It's gonna run out of pain,**  
 **It's gonna set you free**

After the song everyone was totally filled with energy again they were just about to go back doing their things when Hiccup surprised them:  
 **I believe I still owe you one more song, am I right kids?**

At this the kids shouted back a 'yeah'.So Hiccup went on:  
 **So which song would you like, Sigrid?**

The girl looked surprised at the question but stepped closer to Hiccup and asked:  
 **Um...Would you mind to sing the one we read in your book last time...you promised you would sing it sometime...and I think everyone would like that one.**

To everyones surprise Hiccup looked hesitant about the song. The girl was about to say something but Hiccup spoke first:  
 **Alright. I did promise to sing it...and I'm pretty much sure you had a hand in this Garth..  
** The mentioned boy blushed and murmured something which nobody could clearly understand. **  
**

(Rascal Flatts- Stand)

 **You feel like a candle in a hurricane**  
 **Just like a picture with a broken frame**  
 **Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight**  
 **But you'll be all right, you'll be all right**

 **Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend till you break**  
 **'Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees, you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad, you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands, shake it off**  
 **Then you stand, then you stand**

 **Life's like a novel with the end ripped out**  
 **The edge of a canyon with only one way down**  
 **Take what you're given before it's gone**  
 **And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on**

 **'Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend till you break**  
 **'Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees, you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad, you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands, shake it off**  
 **Then you stand, yeah, then you stand**

 **Every time you get up**  
 **And get back in the race**  
 **One more small piece of you**  
 **Starts to fall into place**

 **Cause when push comes to shove**  
 **You taste what you're made of**  
 **You might bend till you break**  
 **'Cause it's all you can take**  
 **On your knees, you look up**  
 **Decide you've had enough**  
 **You get mad, you get strong**  
 **Wipe your hands, shake it off**  
 **Then you stand, then you stand**

 **Yeah, then you stand, yeah**  
 **Yeah, baby**  
 **Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo**  
 **Then you stand, yeah, yeah**

There were different reactions to the song. The berkians were feeling guilty, Stoic was murmuring under his breath but nobody understood what. The children didn't really catch the meaning and went on about how good the song was. The dragon riders got the massage from the song, some of them smiled at how simple it sounded but how hard it really was to do so. Hiccup waited a little then said:  
 **Alright everyone I have to tell you a few things so pay attention a little more please. First I'm pretty sure you all already been informed by the Terrors but let me repeat it. Yes I did in fact have a hand in the fact that Berk found this island and I had a good reason to that I'm pretty much sure all of you noticed that our riders there have the best time of their life now that their family is at their side again. I'm more than sure you all have your doubts about the next thing I say but I plan to sign a treaty with Berk while we are here. And I ask you all to treat the berkians in this room as part of one of our allied tribes.**

To the berkians and most of all Stoic's surprise there were no objections or even questions the tribe noded and accepted the facts. Hiccup just went on.  
 **As it is I will need to speak with the berkians so I will be going to my room with them to speak of the terms of the treaty and some other things.  
** Now there was actually one question asked:  
 **You will take Toothless and the others with you, right Chief?  
** When Hiccup didn't answer instantly even more worried looks appered on the tribe members until Snotlout stepped ahead and said:  
 **Of course he will. For one he will need at least one of us for the treaty signing. Second may I remind you all Toothless would break that door down if he tried to close him out.  
** The berkians looked at the Night Fury only to see the dragon giving the door a good look then nod. The room seemed to accept this as one person asked:  
 **Alright then. Is that all, Chief?**

Hiccup noded and said:  
 **Yeah that's all you all do as you please within reason of course. Kids the back room is yours as always. Go have good time. Berkians and guys if you don't mind then join me in this room.**

Valka stepped ahead and asked:  
 **May I join too?  
** Hiccup didn't even stop as he answered:  
 **If you want to.**

 _In the room_

They all sit around a big table in the middle of the room. Hiccup was the first to break the silence:  
 **Alright as it is I pretty well aware of the unsual points of Berk's treaty if there hasn't been any changes in the past 3 years.  
** As he looked at Stoic, the man noded so he went on:  
 **And I can say we can accept everything in that. As for our treaty..** he moved to a desk and got a few papers then handed them to the berkians. **We unsualy use this. It doesn't have much difference to Berk's the only one being you agree not to hunt dragons anymore and we agree to give you a hand in any dragon related problem without complain. So how about it Stoic?**

Stoic turned to Hiccup and answered:  
 **It's good. I think this could be the fastest treaty meeting I have ever had.  
**

Hiccup just smiled as he said:  
 **You are not the first to tell me that. I usually don't have any problems with getting a treaty done fast.  
**

Snotlout couldn't stop the remark:

 **Yeah? Tell that to Dragur, alright?How long it's been?  
**

Hiccup's face darkened at once:  
 **And I'm telling you his opinion on treaty is as stupid as he is! Read this letter and tell me you would agree to it!  
**

Snotlout took the letter and started to read it, his face darkened almost instantly. Then he said :  
 **Sorry, I knew he wanted a treaty, words been around. I didn't knew about this...**

Stoic got intrested in this and he asked:  
 **Why? What is it?**

Hiccup sighed and noded to Snotlout who read the letter:  
 _ **Dear Brother,  
** **I wanted to let you know that I don't hold any grudge against you and your tribe. In fact I wouldn't mind joining forces. I'm sure we could take back your home to you and you could share your forces to help me on the others out there. I don't mind getting the dragon blood for you to sign the treaty thought I'm sure you have a lot more at your side. I really would like the skull of that dragon of yours on my wall so be prepared to hand him over at the signing. And we are going to hunt the reptiles as always so let's put them out of sight if you don't want them killed at the signing. I will wait for your answer, but don't make me wait long.  
** **Dagur the D.**_

Everyone in the room was shocked to silence. Astrid's father then asked:  
 **Will you answer him at all?  
** Everybody turned to Hiccup at that. The boy put away the letter and said:  
 **Maybe as soon as I figure out if he meant 'signing a treaty' or 'declaration of war' and when I can calm myself enough not to send a Snaptrapper poison bomb too.**

Nobody said anything for awhile, instead of going back to his chair Hiccup sat down on the side of the desk so Stoic turned his chair to be facing him as he said:  
 **So as the treaty seem mostly settled I'd say it's about time you answer me some questions, Son.**

Hiccup seemed to be expecting this as he just said:  
 **Ask and I will. I'm not one to break a promise.**

Stoic noded and asked:  
 **Why would you wait this long to try to get in touch again?  
** Hiccup didn't move at all and his voice was emotionless as he answered:  
 **I didn't want anything to do with Berk. I was busy enough without you all here. And I wasn't sure it wouldn't cause another war.  
** Stoic got angry at once as he asked:  
 **Why would it cause war?!  
** Hiccup wasn't showing any fear at the outburst as he answered:  
 **While I was almost sure about the others, I wasn't sure why you were searching for me. It could still be because...wait how would you put it that night...** (then he started to mimic Stoic) ' **The Night Fury isn't important we have to find and kill that boy he has too much information!'**

All eyes turned to Stoic at this expect Gobber who asked Hiccup:  
 **Where would you hear that? We...  
** Hiccup didn't let him finish:  
 **It was late at night after one of the smallest raids. Hell there were so few dragon it didn't even count as a raid for you, most dragons didn't manage to get anything to take back just got injured, I was just happy they all managed not to get captured. I was out in the forest hunting for them while they hide at the sea stacks. I was going to meet Toothless after puting out the traps for next time when I heard you two heading my way I paniced and got up to a tree waiting for you to pass me and keeping an eye and ear out to make sure Toothless didn't come to find me.  
Anyway to answer your question Stoic. After hearing that and the fact that you did say it would be a honor to kill me. Do you really think the first thing that come to my mind when I heard you wanna find me is that you decided to care and want to hear my opinion on things or that you still want to make sure I was dead and hide behind the excuse of finding our kids and taking them home. I weren't sure you wouldn't try something and if you did then you would be attacking a chief...my tribe aren't exactly forgiving for that.**

At this Toothless decided to put in:  
 **Oh, yeah and it had nothing to do with the fact that if he as much as raised a hand at you it would have been Berk who was down a chief, right?  
** Hiccup didn't even seemed surprised by this as he answered:  
 **So you aren't count as a member of this tribe then?  
** Toothless had to admit his mistake there:  
 **Oh yeah. Then you're totally right. Not like it has anything to do with you being a chief in my case though.  
**  
Stoic didn't even realize he spoke until the question was out:  
 **How would you two become so close?  
** Hiccup was taken aback by the question so he asked back:  
 **What do you mean?  
** Stoic was fast to explain:  
 **I have been thinking of this for years. Back then when you were in the ring he didn't even hesitate to break in, nor did you to jump in front of him. When you told him not to attack anymore he just stopped, he didn't even fight back until I grabbed your shoulder. When you were fighting and fell he went after you at once. But why? How would you get him to do all that?**

The look Toothless give him was asking 'are you an idiot? you don't even get that?' The other berkians were kinda curious too so they waited. Hiccup answered:  
 **So now you want to hear our story, huh? Well I suppose it's only logical. I shot him out of the sky, nobody would believe me so I went to find him myself. I was about to kill him when I looked into his eyes and realized he was just like me, trapped, afraid, alone. I tried to shake it off but when I saw him accepting death, giving up on his life without a fight...all those times when I was on a edge of suicide came back... after that I couldn't do it I turned to leave when I realized if I left him like that he would die anyway so I decided to cut him free. He jumped at me the moment he was free hold me to a rock only to roar at me and fly off or try to since because of me he lost a tailfin.**

For this he got a tail hit to the back of his head.. he was knocked off the desk only to be caught by Toothless and pinned down. The berkians turned to their kids only to see all of them shaking their heads and signaling them it was alright, Stoic was about to get up when Toothless started his lecture:  
 **How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault before it gets into that skull of yours. You shot me down and I landed bad so what?! You build me a fin I can fly again, you killed that monster so I 'm free again. You didn't take anything from me but give me your friendship. Do you want me to get started on the I took your leg story or will you quit with the I took his flight from him story?! As far as I am concerned you give me a reason to live and fight for, something to protect, someone who cared about me when even other dragons wouldn't. Someone I can proudly say is my best friend until the day I die. Just stop blaming yourself because even if I could fly without you I wouldn't want to!**

The berkians were left more shocked than ever before. Nobody said anything as Hiccup sat up and Toothless laid down behind him. Hiccup just went on as if nothing happened:  
 **So yeah after that I kinda blacked out a little and went home only to get thrown into dragon training, because whatever I said somebody wouldn't hear it. Later I started wondering why he let me go so I went back to the forest found him in the cove...next day I took a fish to him to eat and stayed there, then we bonded and I started to spend more time with him than in the village I learned to fly with him...and I'm sure Astrid told you the rest. So yeah we were both lonely and he was trapped I decided to trust him and he give his trust to me.**

Stoic soon found the nex question:  
 **You said he was trapped...how would he come to the ring then?  
** Toothless answered that one:  
 **I couldn't get out because I was hungry, weakened and unbalanced. But he got me food and we went hunting while flying so I had more energy and strength, the tailfin helped even if not to fly. Besides if my best friend was in troumble you don't think a few rock will be enough to stand in the way?  
** Astrid's father was the next to ask:  
 **But how would you find the ring so fast?  
** Toothless just said:  
 **It wasn't far from the forge and Hiccup took me there once I knew the way there.**

Now Stoic got angry again:  
 **What does he mean by HE TOOK ME THERE HICCUP?  
** Hiccup didn't stop rubbing Topthless head didn't even looked up as he answered:  
 **I got stuck to the saddle. It was going there and getting it off or me staying chained to him if I didn't want to damage the saddle. And we didn't stay long as the guard was easy to pass but Astrid almost got us that night. And I kinda happy he knew the way because if he didn't arrived when he did I don't think I would of lasted long enough for him to save me.**

This got Stoic to think but not to shut up:  
 **You were the next chief in line, how could you endanger the village like that?! And what do you mean by the guard was easy to pass?!**

Hiccup was angered a little but didn't lost his cool as he answered:  
 **As for the guard I told Toothless to stay in the shadows as he passed us I even wished him good night he wouldn't suspect anything dangerous from me, in your guys eyes I was the weakling who couldn't even hold a weapon right... As for being the next chief in line.. I didn't belive I would became the next chief of Berk since I was 12. And before you ask, I continued to learn so I could be usefull for whoever you choice as heir...if I was still arund, if not...well all my plans for defense are in a book which I 'accidentally' left with the books the heir would need to read along with a map to the caves and the underground tunnels.**

Stoic didn't totally calmed down yet as he asked:  
 **You say you learned so you would be usefull, then why throw Berk away so easily?**

Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless as he answered:  
 **I didn't have anything but that village back then, of course I would want it and the people safe. Even if I wasn't like you all wanted me to be I did care. But then I found Toothless and he give me everything the village would never...love,care, trust...and while I flew with him...that was the only time I felt like I was really myself. When it come to choosing between 'blind loyalty towards the village' or 'stay by my only friend and give everything I have to protect that bond' well yeah it was kinda easy...especially since you were sure to kill him...I could stop him but you wouldn't stop no matter how I begged...That's just showed who cared, who I could trust more.**

Stoic was taken aback by his son's words but his anger soon resurfaced:  
 **I did care for you!**

Hiccup actually lost his cool as he answered:  
 **Oh yeah?! Then why the heck couldn't you give me a chance to explain?! Your first reaction when you realized I had a bond with Toothless was to use it against me! You threathened to take his life while making me watch! I tried my best to change Berk because I trusted you! I believed if I could show you the truth you would listen and give me the help I needed to beat that thing. And what did I get just after I was almost killed, my father threatens my only friend then disown me without a second thought...not that it was much of a surprise I knew if you didn't listen I most likely would be killed by the dragon or one of the tribe members...but I trusted you I put my life in your hands!**

There was silece after that. Even Stoic didn't find the words to say. The teenagers and Valka were starting to get nervous about that, it seemed Stoic managed to get Hiccup to talk to him honestly but if he reacted badly now there was not a chance Hiccup would ever do this again. The berkians were ashamed of themselves, if they just tried to calm Stoic that day everything could have ended so differently. Then Stoic spoke again:  
 **If you trusted me..why not just tell me everything? You let me believe you were a great dragon killer only to destroy that picture at the ring. It was totally normal that I would get angry and try to kill that dragon and you for that betrayal, don't you think?**

Hiccup's voice was emotionless as he answered:  
 **I was ready to put my life in your hands but not his. I didn't expect Toothless to show up...that was a big mistake I should have known better...Then again if everytime I got angry I tried to kill someone I would have much more blood on my hands than I have.**

Stoic turned away as he said:  
 **As if you would kill anyone. I bet you didn't went as far as to dirty your hands for anything.**

Hiccup sighed at that:  
 **Let's say I'm not fond of killing but I do know when it's necessary. The others already told you I put my sword thought Drago's chest didn't they? And he wasn't my first kill either...As I said before I'm the chief of this tribe and I 'll protect it with any means necessary.**

There was a pause again as they let this fact sink in. The berkians didn't really conected the dots before but now they were not happy to see the picture. The cold look Hiccup had in his eyes just showed how serious he was about this.

There was a silence for awhile until Hiccup spoke again:  
 **I think we got kinda off topic here...So how about going with the next question Stoic?  
** This got Stoic's attention he then asked:  
 **Alright then. You said before that you send out letters with Johann for the other's family, does that mean you didn't for me?  
** Again all eyes were on Hiccup even his mother and the other teens were curious about this.  
 **No it doesn't. It just means while I wrote to them to come and reunite with their family. I wrote a kinda different letter to you is all.  
** Stoic didn't really understood what he meant so he asked back:  
 **What do you mean by that?  
**  
Hiccup put one of his hand in his hair, his tribe knew right then Stoic won't like the answer. Then he spoke:  
 **I wrote to you as the chief of the tribe they joined to, I asked you to let their family come here...I never mentioned my name in that letter...and I never asked you to come with them, especially since if Johann had to give the letters to you it would mean Gob** **ber didn't tell you about a chance to find me for some reason.**

At this Gobber was the one to ask back:  
 **So you knew it was me, huh?  
** Hiccup smiled as he answered:  
 **Of course I did. Who else on Berk would recognize my work? They could never see the differences between our weapons. I trusted you to know if he was still after my blood and not sell me out if he was.**

Stoic looked even more angry as he asked:  
 **You mean to tell me you trusted everyone here but me? You wanted to turn my own men against me?  
** Hiccup just sighed again as he answered:  
 **Not really. First I trusted Gobber to not say a thing is all. About the others well...I was kinda planing to go as 'Dark Rider' as long as they are here. You would know they were here, they wouldn't know more than you. I didn't want to turn anyone against you. I will admit I weren't exatly sure of doing this but you were blinded by the fact that we were kids so we needed adults and a tribe to help us so you would never find this island if I didn't do anything, as you didn't know about this tribe and never checked unhabited islands around here. Then Johann got into that storm and I saw my chance. It was risky but my tribe is at full strenght, I'm pretty much capatable to defend myself and after this long they trust me to choice who to fight, Dragur is an example for that.**

Stoic calmed down a little as he asked:  
 **What do you mean by Dagur is an example?  
** Hiccup didn't hesitate as he answered:  
 **After what he done to me, most of my tribe members are not so fond of him to put it nicely. If you go around and ask them I think all of them will say the same if I wanted to attack Berserk they are ready. They want to fight him, and make him pay, but as long as I don't give the word they will wait. As for me I won't put my tribe on the line for a reason like that even if I know we could win.**

Stoic was surprised a little by this answer and he did voice his doubts:  
 **I don't like Dragur either but his armada is strong. Don't you think you underestimate his power just because they managed to broke you free?  
** Hiccup chuckled at that before he answered:  
 **What I think is that you are the one who underestimates us. And managed to broke me free? They did a lot more than that...why do you think Dragur never came back even after a year...he has his armada back he could come at us whenever he wanted yet he just send a letter... don't you think that's shows something...You said this tribe was a group of kids being keept alive by the dragons, right? Well I think you need to rethink that Stoic as we are the one tribe around, who the Berserkers aren't ready to go against.**

The berkians sat in silence now that Hiccup has actually said it they had to wonder... Dragur was normally one that you crossed sword once and don't get rid of until you were dead...Most island tried to stay on their good side for reason others made fight alliances in case the Berserkers attacked to keep them alive...but Hiccup wasn't either...and yet his island wasn't attacked even after that...  
Snotlout was the one to put a stop to their tought as he spoke to Hiccup:  
 **You know now that you put it that way I think I get why he calls you his 'brother'. He saw the power of our tribe, even he realized we are able to fight him and as you are the leader, he kinda put it in a 'you're just like him' way as in leader of a big, strong army...I think he respects you enough for that.**

Hiccup looked surprised at that logic but he had to admit:  
 **Yeah, that's kinda makes sense...not like it makes it any less irritating at all. Not that I care as long as he stays away and if he decides to risk an attack...well if I ask the dragons will help us sink the ships before they reach the island like always.**

Tuff and Ruff was the one to answer this:  
 **The Dragon Conquereor has spoken!**

This had caused the berkians to look at them in surprise...they heard that name from somewhere but what did the two meant... Hiccup on the other hand just answered:  
 **I told you not to call me that...but now that you mention we didn't hear about him for awhile either... Oh yeah sorry about the off topic again...we kinda got distracted by the village's problems here. So Stoic?**

Stoic shook his head as he answered:  
 **I don't really mind...as an allied tribe it would make sense to learn about your other connections to tribes. And you were speaking about Alvin, right?  
** The berkians just realized where they heard that name before...Hiccup looked surprised at this but noded:  
 **Yeah. How would you know?  
** Stoic smiled a little at the sudden change in his son, it seemed the boy didn't even realized but he was speaking to him more openly than ever, his emotions were easy to see now, he decided it's better to try to keep talking about topics like this for now so he answered:  
 **He attacked Berk not long ago...we beat him easily enough and he kept telling us he would get the 'Dragon Conqueror' and take Berk after that...I just didn't realized he could mean you before now.  
** Hiccup laughed at that:  
 **Yeah. I don't know where he got that from either...I mean Drago was calling me 'Dragon Master' because some trapper told him I was able to control dragons just like him...but Alvin...I have no idea... I even told him it was Dragon Trainer but no use...**

Stoic then asked:  
 **You said you didn't hear about him for awhile so he was problem before?  
** Hiccup noded and said:  
 **Well wouldn't call it much of a problem... We freed dragons from his island too..He decided he wanted me to teach him to ride dragons, tried to get some of my riders to help him capture me...he is not hard to outsmart.**

Stoic smiled at this a little, but then frowned:  
 **What do you mean 'tried to get the riders to help capture you'?  
** Hiccup chuckled at the memory as he answered:  
 **Some of the kids who just started flying, as in around 12 year olds were out flying when two of them were shot down by him...they told Alvin I was the one to train their dragons so they couldn't train him any then offered Alvin to get me to him if he let them go...they made a plan with Alvin came back and told me everything that happened and then we just made a 'counter plan' and now Alvin still believes in those two.**

The berkians were surprised by this..then Fishleg's father said:  
 **So let me get this straight two 12 years old fooled him and escaped him while even earned his trust to help him other time too?  
** Hiccup smiled at that but his face soon turned sad as he answered  
 **Yep. I told you not to underestimate this tribe...We do make sure they know how to handle things around them before I let them leave...And most of the kids are fast to grow up here...mostly they don't have a family to take care of them just us olders or one parent, at 12 they are able to take care of themseves hell they would be fuming if they heard me call them kids. Their history aren't helping in a lot of cases**... **Garth aren't the only one here who saw blood and lost loved ones in front of him...he is kinda just got the past with the most blood and fighting involved.**

They would of went on but there was a knock on the door then Eret stepped in to tell them dinner was ready so they went out to eat. They didn't speak much while eating and went to sleep with the others after.  
As everyone fell asleep Hiccup decided to check on the kids who were sleeping in the back room...or should be sleeping. As he entered the room he saw the kids were sitting wide awake trying not to make any sound to wake the ones outside while holding their Terrors close to them or one another if they didn't have a dragon yet. The storm must have kept them up...but they tried to act brave instead of telling the adults. He walked in and closed the door, the kids turned his way at once, frightened. He spoke in a calm voice:  
 **Shh..It's just me.  
** The kids recognized his voice and relaxed a little as he went on:  
 **Problems with sleeping?  
** The kids just noded, looking at him as he got closer and said:  
 **Yeah. I think it's the worst storm we ever had...Okay, let's put those furs together so you all can stay close to each other, alright?  
** The kids noded and started to rise as he walked to the side wall and sat down and instructed them:  
 **Put them around me ..I'll sing you a song to help you sleep, alright?  
** This got a big nod from the kids and even few smiles as they soon were located in a half circle around him colse to each other, Terrors between them. Garth and Sigrid decided to sit beside him. When everyone lied down Hiccup started the song:

 _(33 Miles-Hold on)  
_  
 **I've been there a thousand times**  
 **Felt the rain like a thousand knives**  
 **And it hurts**  
 **I know it hurts**

 **I've been there like a fighter plane**  
 **Trying to fly my way through a hurricane**  
 **And it's hard**  
 **I know it's hard**

 **Don't be afraid**  
 **You'll make it through**  
 **Just call out to me and I'll come running to you**

 **[Chorus:]**  
 **And hold on**  
 **Hold on when the current pulls you under**  
 **And your heart beats like thunder**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**  
 **Hold on until the storm is over**  
 **And I'll be fighting for you**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**

 **I'll give you hope, I'll give you faith**  
 **And if it's dark I'll light the way for you**  
 **For you**

 **By your side until the end**  
 **Until you're standing tall again**  
 **I'm here**  
 **I'll always be here**

 **And if the tide sweeps you out to sea**  
 **When your strength is gone**  
 **And it's hard to believe**

 **And hold on**  
 **Hold on when the current pulls you under**  
 **And your heart beats like thunder**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**  
 **Hold on until the storm is over**  
 **And I'll be fighting for you**  
 **Just give me your hand**

 **Hold on**

 **So hold on when the current pulls you under**  
 **And your heart beats like thunder**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**  
 **Hold on until the storm is over**  
 **And I'll be fighting for you**  
 **Just give me your hand and hold on**

 **Hold on**

As he ended the song he saw the kids had already fallen asleep...He smiled at that but realized there was a problem with his plan...He couldn't leave the room without waking them...he sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Morning  
The adults just woke up and put the furs away when Stoic asked:  
 **Hey, where is Hiccup?  
** They started to look around then turned to Toothless, who just pointed at a door with his tail. They opened the door and smiled at what they saw...they found the chief asleep against a wall with Garth leaning on his shoulder and Sigrid laid in his lap. The other kids around him also sleeping. They decided to let them sleep, closed the door once again and went to eat. Half a hour later the kids walked out along with the chief. The villagers and even some of the berkians smiled at them as Astrid said:  
 **About time you guys woke up. Did you sleep well?  
** The kids were fast to nod some of them voicing their opinion:  
 **Yeah, at least after the chief came in..  
We couldn't sleep before that...  
But he sang us a song and we fell asleep...  
It was a nice song too ...  
Yeah, he never sang that before**...  
Hiccup yawned before he explained:  
 **I went in to check on them...As none of them was asleep I decided to help them out...We rearranged the room so they could stay close to each other and gather around me to hear the song. I kinda got stuck inside with these two** (he pointed at Garth and Sigrid) **using me as a pillow. But at least everybody got a good night sleep, right?** (he asked turning to the kids)  
The kids were fast to nod and thank him. There was a good mood as the kids started to tell the others about the night. Hiccup then noticed Sigrid looking at him clearly thinking of something so he kneeled down before her and asked:  
 **What's it Sigrid? I can see you want to ask something.  
** The girl blushed but answered:  
 **I just...We will have to stay here tonight too, right?  
** Hiccup noded knowing she would go on and she did:  
 **Um..Hiccup could you...sing to us tonight too?...I just...I really am afraid of...** (by now she was close to tears)  
Hiccup sighed as he put a hand on the girls head an pulled her close as he answered:  
 **Sigrid, I understand...There is a reason you stay with us everytime there is a chance it'll rain...I know it makes you remember...I don't mind singing to you guys to help you fall asleep.**

This got a cheer from the kids around. Sigrid pulled Hiccup close and thanked him, then went to join Garth. Hiccup stood up and called to the kids to get to a table for breakfast. The kids noded and run off sitting around two table while some of the villagers give them their breakfast.  
The berkians, his mother and his friends joined Hiccup at his table as Snotlout said:  
 **You really have a weak spot for kids. Especially her and Garth.  
** Astrid then added:  
 **Yeah.. by the way all the other kids are calling you chief. She and Garth are the only ones who call you by your name.  
** Hiccup noded and explained:  
 **Well Garth is my brother it would be strange if he called me 'chief' all the time. And Sigrid spends a lot of time with him..and even sleeps over...it makes me and her more confortable.**

Then it was Spitelout who spoke out:  
 **You really are building the most dangerous army here...  
** At this everyone looked at him shocked. Nobody really understood his meaning. Stoic was the one who asked back:  
 **What do you mean?  
** Spitelout looked at them then started:  
 **Just look at them and him in about ten years...They will grow a lot by then...He treats them like a father would do with his kids. It is clear they look up at him as a father figure...If a pair of 12 years old are capatable of beating Alvin to protect him and this place after living a few years under his care...what those kids will be capatable to do to help him?**

That comment got everyone thinking..What Spitelout said made total sense...They all turned to Hiccup to see him totally shocked. Astrid poked his arm as she asked:  
 **Hey, everything alright?**

Hiccup put his pokerface back quickly as he answered:  
 **Yeah. I just...I never really thought about it like that before...I never really tried to act like their father I just doing things so they won't feel totally alone just because they lost their family...I went to check on them because I didn't want them to be alone without someone there to help them calm down if they were still up...I always just try to think of it from a kids point of view when it comes to dealing with them...I  
**

Hiccup stopped and Snotlout was about to say something when Garth shouted from the kids table:  
 **Hic, will you play a game with us later? We wanna play dragon quiz and we need a judge and the guys wanted you to join.  
** Hiccup turned to him and smiled as he shouted back:  
 **Then tell them they just got themselves in a hell lot of troumble with the questions...I will make sure to test out how much you all were learning.  
** The kids cheered and Hiccup turned back to the others, who were staring at him so he said:  
 **What? I'm not gonna stop caring and spending time with them just because of this...10 years later they will be strong and old enough to stand without me, right now they need someone to hold them up and guide them...I'm in this village to do that...I don't care what you think of me, they deserve someone to be there for them, nobody should be left alone to try and find themselves and their way.. everyone need a shoulder to cry on, someone who they can turn to before they make stupid mistakes or even after so they can help you make it right, if you leave people alone without any support they are just gonna give up on themselves and do a mistake that nobody can take back because they won't be here** **anymore..** (with that Hiccup stood up and went to his room)

There was silence at the table until Astrid's father asked:  
 **He was speaking of himself, wasn't he?  
** The teens noded at that. Fishleg then said:  
 **At least we know how he knows when and what the kids would want from him...he said he thinks from a kids point of view but I think he meant...what he would wanted when he was young..**

At this everyone fell silent again. Thinking back it did made sense. They all looked at Stoic from the corner off their eyes to see him deep in thought. When they heard the kids shout to go to Hiccup to play the twins father asked:  
 **Shouldn't we stop them?  
** His wife was fast to agree:  
 **Yeah Hiccup is not in the best mood right now.  
** As the berkians were about to stand when Ruffnut spoke:  
 **Nah , They will be fine. Hiccup would never take his anger out on them.  
** Tuff noded besides her as he added:  
 **He will calm down while he plays with them too so it's better to let them go in.**

But despite this Stoic stood up as he said:  
 **The boy needs time to think...they can play later.**

With that Stoic went to the door and stood a few feet away in front of it.  
At this the teens sighed as Valka said:  
 **Ok, Now we have a problem...He thinks he is up against kids but I think his son will be his main problem soon. Garth is with the kids and he won't listen to Stoic and if he opens his mouth and says the right thing then he will get the others to help there is not a chance Stoic can do this in a way Hiccup won't notice and if he does then all that anger will have a traget.**

The berkians looked at her surprised as the teens just noded. They agreed to get closer to be able to step in if needed:  
As the kids got close to Stoic he crossed his arm and said:  
 **My son is busy right now. He doesn't have time to play with brats.  
** Snotlout was about to step in but they were shocked when Garth stepped in front and shouted:  
 **He isn't your son anymore! And he will tell us if he doesn't have time to play, you can't speak for him because you don't even know him!  
** As he said this Astrid and the others turned to the door and were surprised to see it opened a little and the chief leaning on the other side listening. Stoic got angry instantly as he shouted back:  
 **Of course I know him! He is my son!**

Garth wasn't going to lose this battle..he had a sword he had his friends, his brother was on the other side of that door... so he shouted back:  
 **He is not! He was your son then you thrown him out and tried to kill him and Toothless!**

The other kids eyes widened now one boy stepped closer to Garth. Garth said something to him then the boy noded, stepped back and told the group.  
Stoic glared at Garth as he answered:  
 **You know nothing kid! And I'm not letting you near that door!**  
Garth went on:  
 **We will get in, he always makes time to us too...we are part of his village you're just a guest here...We have the right to speak to our chief...So you just step aside and let us speak to him! You maybe bigger but you can't hurt us if you do Hic will be more than just angry with you!**

The other kids noded along. This was the last straw for Stoic as he stepped closer to Garth and grabbed the boy by his shirt. The other kids shouted in fear:  
 **Garth!** (Then even louder) **CHIEF! He is gonna hurt Garth!  
** Everyone was looking at them now. Hiccup didn't hesitate as he put his sword to the side of Stoic's neck from the back and in a cold voice said:  
 **Put him down right now and step aside.**  
Stoic didn't really had a choice but to do as said. What shocked the berkians was the fact even this side of Hiccup didn't frightened the kids or didn't seemed to. When Stoic was out of the way Hiccup put his sword away, looked at the kids smiled a little and said:  
 **Get into the room and get ready I will be in there soon ok?  
**  
The kids noded smiled and said at once: **Aye Chief!**

When the kids were out of earshot Hiccup turned to Stoic and said:  
 **You are lucky they are too close so I still can't blow up at you totally but let me explain this much...What Garth said is the truth..and also the treaty does agree not to hurt each others tribe members I get that on Berk you pretty much don't really care about the kids or teens but in my tribe they are just as important. They may not be able to beat you but we will stand by them if they need it. So I would thank you if I didn't need to spend all day by your side to make sure you don't attack anyone. Open your eyes and think Stoic if it was any other tribe would you let your temper lose like this because if so I'm surprised Berk still exist at all. We are allies as it is and I won't break that just yet but all I need is one more attack Stoic and I won't put up with you anymore. I could just offer the others a chance to stay and drop you off the island. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna join them and before you decide to play guard,let me inform you, my door is always open to anyone of my tribe.**

As Hiccup went back to the room everyone was looking at Stoic with anger but they just shook their head and went back to what they were doing before... Stoic himself didn't even notice Snotlout walk up to him till the boy said:  
 **Nice moves there Stoic. I don't think I saw him this cold to anyone besides Drago.  
** The berkians were surprised at this but didn't say anything as they all went back to their table. After they sit down Fishleg's mother was the one to break the silence by asking a question from before:  
 **How come the kids weren't frightened by him? I mean he did have a really cold aura there.  
** Astrid chuckled at that before she answered:  
 **That's what you felt..All those kids felt was protectiveness over them...they know he won't hurt them..and they knew if he was there he would protect them from others too.  
** Spitelout was the one to speak after that:  
 **Even so nobody even seemed surprised at all.  
** Snotlout answered his hidden question:  
 **They do know each others stories and Hiccup is fast to lose his temper when it comes to someone attacking a kid...a lot of tribe member knows that aura from when we took them ...like Garth there were times we needed to step in and take them from a middle of battle...or in some cases from their own execution for being like him and befriending dragons thought they all had Terrors or the like nothing big like Hiccup...the point is most of his tribe knows that aura...they don't follow him and stand by him just for his nice smile you know? He did prove them not once that we couldn't have a better chief.**

Stoic actually snorted at that earning a glare from Snotlout for it, who then asked:  
 **You have a problem with what I said?  
** Stoic was fast to answer:  
 **At least I was proven right you all really are just a group of kids, who depend on a their dragons and that weakling. I'm surprised this place is even standing with him being the chief.**

Everybody looked shocked at his words...Valka just glared at her husband. The berkians didn't know what to say to this... they noticed the teens hand move to their weapons but before things could have turned to the worse Gobber hit Stoic in the back of the head knocking him unconscious then said:  
 **Sorry about that he tends to do that when he is too angry or upset, he will be calmer when he wakes up.**  
The teens just noded and relaxed. Valka spoke up:  
 **He is just lucky nobody else heard that. I think Toothless would of shot him for that.  
** Astrid was the one to answer:  
 **Not like we were far from attacking him either.  
** Snotlout then added:  
 **Did he really just come here to make Hiccup's life harder, because so far he didn't really do anything else.  
** Ruffnut decided to voice her opinion too:  
 **Yeah, he is being bigger jerk than ever.  
** Tuffnut agreed with her:  
 **Yeah, I'm surprised Hiccup didn't totally snapped yet.  
** Then Fishleg reminded them:  
 **Yesterday they did talk normally with each other though.  
** It was Gobber who pointed out a problem there:  
 **Yeah, the boy did good there opening up even...but he and Stoic could speak more like chiefs than family...And that lad does have a point Stoic doesn't know Hiccup...none of us berkians know who he become in those years...but Stoic is too pridefull to admit his faults...I'm not sure how this will work out..  
** Valka sighed as she added:  
 **He's the biggest problem here, as long as he looks to the village as enemy who stand in his way of bringing Hiccup home, and treats Garth like that Hiccup won't really accept him back as family. Hiccup said he would give a chance to Stoic but he would need to earn it and I think all Stoic did was get himself as far away from earning it as it's possible.  
** Spitelout was the one to ask:  
 **Could we help him somehow?  
** Valka answered:  
 **He never listens to what I try to tell him to help. And I'm afraid we can't really help other way.  
** Snotlout noded at that:  
 **Yeah. And even Hiccup is trying to make him realize he is heading the wrong way...he just doesn't accepts the warnings...**

Snotlout's mother was the one to ask back at this:  
 **Does that mean the boy wants him back as family?  
** Snotlout was fast to answer his mother:  
 **No. I think all he wants is to make Stoic see why he can't go back and keep things in peace between him and the tribe...As he said if Stoic earns his chance he is willing to give it but he won't force it...he tries to show the way but won't force him to take it..**

Hours went by as they tried to find a way to get the two Haddock together as a family again,but nothing seemed to work...the only method they could come up is to get Stoic to listen to them and speak to him but it wouldn't be an easy task for sure...not to mention the fact that they would need to do this behind Hiccup's back because they weren't sure how he would react...When Stoic came to they went back to speaking a little about the villages, then noticed it was time for lunch. They smiled when they saw the preparations for Sigrid's birthday. When the village was done a woman went up to Hiccup's door and called in:  
 **Chief, we prepared everything...you all should come to eat.  
** Hiccup's voice answered and to the Berkians surprise he sounded like he was laughing:  
 **Nice work. We will be out in a minute..  
**

When the kids came out of the room they ran up to the villagers and started waving papers around to show to them. The Berkians and the riders were confused by this until a boy ran up to Snotlout and spoke:  
 **Look the chief draw us these after the game...aren't it cool...It's a Nightmare just like yours!  
** Before anyone could answer at that the same woman called out:  
 **Ok now sit down all of you! We didn't work on the food for it to be a decoration you know! And if you don't calm down you aren't getting dessert for sure...  
** Hiccup's voice was the one to answer that it was clear he was smiling even without seeing his face:  
 **Come on Martha you can't do that! One of them is the birthday girl you know! The others are gonna have to celebrate with her.  
** Martha then turned to him and answered:  
 **Then I guess the chief won't be getting any since you caused them to act like that.  
** At this Hiccup looked like a kid whose toy just broke. Half of the Hall was laughing at that as Martha smiled proudly. To everyones surprise the kids calmed down at once as one boy shouted:  
 **We are good already, Martha. We promise we will stay put too.**

The other kids were fast to nod along as a girl then added:  
 **Just let us put the pictures to the back room for safety. We will be on our best behavior after. We promise**.

As the kids headed to the room, the others just stared at them when the kids were in the room Martha spoke again:  
 **That worked better than when I told them they won't get any sweets the other times...How?  
** Hiccup realizing his chance cut in with a big smile on his face:  
 **They did calm down, didn't they? So I 'm getting my desserts.  
** At this the entire Hall burst out laughing. Martha just smiled as she shook her head.  
The kids came back soon and true to their words they sat around the tables and calmly had their lunch. Hiccup meanwhile joined to his friends and the berkians as he sat down Snotlout was the one to speak first:  
 **You know I don't think we saw you lost your cool like that in a while. And because of desserts..really?  
** Hiccup crossed his arms as he spoke:  
 **She just took me by surprise. And you know she makes the best sweets ever.  
** The others didn't deny this. Not that they would have the time as Stoic cut in:  
 **Since when did you like sweets?**  
Hiccup didn't pause as he answered:  
 **Um..since I can remember..I always loved them. I would always made some for myself even back at Berk but Martha's is the best I could never make something so delicious.**

The twins mother was the one who spoke next:  
 **Well I never saw kids behave like that. To think they would do all that just so you don't lose your dessert...  
** Hiccup didn't catch himself in time as he answered:  
 **Well I do have a habit of pilfering sweets to them when Martha gets angry at one of them over nothing they kinda owe me.  
** At this the table burst out laughing. Until Astrid asked:  
 **How would you manage to do that? Martha is always on watch over those things.  
** Hiccup just smiled as he proudly stated:  
 **You are forgetting who you are speaking to. It's not that hard to get through Martha. I have my ways. And if it is impossible because of the amount I can always make something for the unlucky ones. We do have each others back when it comes to sweets.**

Fishleg was the one to speak next:  
 **You do realize you're the chief you could just order Martha to give them the sweets.  
** Hiccup just sighed at that:  
 **Yeah I could but she gets angry and tells me off for taking the kids side everytime I do that before doing so. Besides it helped to improve my stealth. Now can we change subject before she hears it?**

Fishleg's father then asked:  
 **Alright then. What about those pictures you made for them?  
** Hiccup smiled at this:  
 **We were done playing and they did a great job, when a question come up if I could draw any dragon. I told them I could and as a reward for learning so much I will draw a dragon for each of them and so they told me what to draw and I did. While doing so we spoke about dragons and had a little more fun.  
** Fishleg asked the next question:  
 **So they did learned a lot then?  
** Hiccup noded and proudly added:  
 **They did a great job. They said they wanted to make sure they know a lot about dragons because they don't know what kind of dragon will be their partner and the more they know the better they could work with them when they are old enough.  
** Stoic decided it was enough:  
 **Could we spoke about something else and not about those brats? Maybe continue the convesation from yesterday?**

Hiccup sighed at this and answered :  
 **Let me finish lunch and we can go to my room to speak.**

After that there was silence at the table, not the good kind either...nobody knew what to say to break the silence and Hiccup, who usually broke it in situations like this was not in the mood for it so they ate in silence, when they got the desserts the berkians had to agree with Hiccup, it really was delicious. After that Hiccup seemed to be a better mood too as he stood up he signaled them to stay and called Garth to himself and they went to his room... Then Hiccup came out without Garth and started to speak:  
 **As I mentioned before we have a birthday girl here, and not just any birthday but a 6th at that and all of you know what that means. Well for the Berkians..it means she is old enough to have a companion or should I say a Terrible Terror. Sigrid, I know it's unusual but Garth and I have a little extra surprise for you. Normally I wouldn't give out eggs just at least a week old hatchlings but this egg is a kinda special case.  
** With that Hiccup stepped aside and Garth brought out the egg. Sigrid's eyes widened when she saw it, she started to run and soon after she was standing with the two Hiccup went on:  
 **You see most of our nest hatchlings are blue, purple or green. I and Garth both know you always wanted a Terror with at least a little orange in them, so I brought this egg for you after Garth asked me if we could get you one like that. I know it's kind of surprising for you and I can asure you anyone in this village will help you take care of it if you need help...Garth already knows a lot about taking care of the egg so he can help you too. I hope you like your present.**

What nobody in that room expected was for Sigrid to jump at Hiccup and hug him, while she said rather loudly for her:  
 **Like? I love it. It's fully orange just like the doll mom made me when I was little. I can't wait till the little one hatches. Thank you.  
** Then she walked over to Garth and said:  
 **And thank you too. Now come on an teach me and the others everything you learned about eggs. I have to know and you never can know too much, right guys?  
** The other kids noded excited to learn too. Hiccup seeing this said:  
 **Now that's how a real dragon rider thinks like. Always ready to learn more. Have fun kids.  
** With that the kids went back to their room. Hiccup turned to the people again all of the happiness gone and said:  
 **As it's I will be spending time in my room with our guest and their family for awhile, if I needed for something you know where to find me. But it would be great if you could check on them sometime to make sure everything goes okay,that egg should hatch sometime late afternoon or evening. Garth knows everything they need to know and the others are listening to him about things like this, but it's better to check in with them sometimes.  
** This got a few nods and Hiccup didn't really needed more, he just turned and signaled for the others to follow him too as he entered his room again. When they entered the room Hiccup was gathering the styluses from the floor. Valka then asked:  
 **Why would they be there? I mean the table is...  
** But his son cut her off:  
 **They don't really like that table neither do I if you didn't notice, and even if it's big it don't has enough seats for them. We sat on the ground in a big circle as we always do, Toothless helped them put it away and when Martha called we were in the middle of moving that damn thing back to place before lunch.**

Nobody asked anything as they took their seat from yesterday. With how cold Hiccup was right now and the fact that they never directly spoke to Stoic yet they were fearing the worst. Hiccup as yesterday just sat up the desk Toothless came out from behind the desk and sat besides him as he put his head in his lap.  
Hiccup was the one who broke the silence:  
 **So what are you wanna speak about? Because I can't really say I have anything to tell you after this morning.  
** The others had to hold back a wince at that, Stoic however seemed angry at the mention of it and he soon answered:  
 **Ah, about this morning I have to ask...What would you've done if I didn't let him go huh? Cut off my head and cause a war because of the kid?  
** Everyone in the room wanted to facepalm at this, the two weren't at the same room for 10 minutes and they were already at each others throat. Hiccup had the same mask as always as he answered:  
 **Nah, you didn't have to worry about your head.. I wouldn't have gone so far... I just planed to cut your shoulder so you would drop him. And you should pay more attention as besides my sword you had another one ready to strike...Garth can be more dangerous than you give him credit for. And I already told you I don't plan to start a war. I want to protect the peace we earned. And I 'm pretty much sure you don't want war either.**

Stoic was fast to answer:  
 **And what makes you think that? Why wouldn't I?  
** Hiccup didn't hesitate as he answered:  
 **Because I'm pretty much sure you know what I would do to get everyone out of that situation and if you really want me back and care like you said then you can't allow that to happen.  
** At this Stoic paled everyone else was totally confused by this. Stoic just said:  
 **You wouldn't...  
** But Hiccup cut in:  
 **I would. I won't let them waste their life in a war I caused because of my feelings Stoic. This is my tribe and I swear to protect everyone and do the right thing for them until I die and I will. After that they will have to stay strong and hold out is all because you couldn't attack by your own viking laws.  
** The berkians started to get the idea but the teens were lost Snotlout was the one to voice this:  
 **What are you two even speak of?  
** Hiccup almost jumped it was clear he forgot they were there and the way he avoided eye contact as he answered didn't help them to believe his words:  
 **It's not important.**

Before anyone could asked back Stoic lost it:  
 **Not important?..you would go ahead and take your own life...give away your body for your enemies...just so we can't attack those brats you call a tribe and you have the nerve to put it aside as NOT IMPORTANT!  
** Toothless was growling and the teens were about to speak but Hiccup put out a hand to silence them as he started:  
 **I know what you want to say and no I don't really want things to come down to that. But at the same time I won't have Berk and Scalon fight...especially not because of me...It took me a hell lot to make sure the dragons and riders won't hold a gurdge against them because of everything you told them behind my back. We all know we could win but they would all go in for blood if it turned into a war it would be a bloodbath and if that happened they would just blame themselves afterwards. I can promise I will try everything in my power to keep things from war...but if that happens...I already spoke with the king... he wasn't really agreeing but he accepted my choice...if things go that way the dragons will be under control to take every rider besides me to the nest and stay there...He promised to keep you guys from attacking Berk after too. I' m sorry.**

Now the room fell silent. Nobody knew what to say to this. One thought was in everyones mind 'We can't let that to happen.' Toothless was at first angry at Hiccup but now he understood and hated that fact too. In the end he just pushed his head even closer to Hiccup and give a little whine. Hiccup just rubbed his head before he pushed it away only to get down from the desk and sit down next to the dragon who was more than happy to hold Hiccup close right then. After awhile Hiccup spoke again:  
 **Alright I'm sure non of us expected this conversation to go like this. And I pretty much messed up by telling you all about this. But I'm sure there are other things you wanted to speak about Stoic...So go on.**

Stoic noded but couldn't help but ask:  
 **Why would you accept death so easily? How could you even think about doing that?  
** Hiccup sighed and rubbed his head but answered:  
 **I was kinda hoping you would change the subject...but whatever... Anyway I kinda was suicidal back on Berk you know...I have been cutting for years...I just stopped when I befriended Toothless, when he noticed the cuts he didn't react too well...  
** Toothless cut in:  
 **You deserved that hit...and the roar too...I might went a little too far with the 'not letting you touch anything sharp' thing.**

The berkians were just blinking at this while the teens had to hold back a chuckle. Hiccup just give the dragon a 'oh you think' face before he contunied:  
 **Yeah, as he said after he found out I got my lecture and he kept taking away my things that were sharp for a day or two, by then I realized he won't stop so I promised not to do anything like that again and speak to him instead...and it did worked out as in I didn't really went on thinking about just jumping from an edge or ending it all by a weapon I just accidentally looked at ...but the point is after being prepared to end it all just so I don't have to feel like that, alone, scared, betrayed, hated and just overall in pain. It really is not hard to accept death if it means keeping everyone I care about safe.**

Stoic paused a little but asked:  
 **Why wouldn't you speak to me? If I knew...  
** But he was cut off by Hiccup:  
 **Oh yeah because you would hear me out. Just like you did when I told you Dragur tried to drown me or when I tried to tell you I didn't want to fight dragons anymore, right? And even if by any chance you listened you would of just looked down on me even more...And by the way you saw the same scars Toothless saw not once you just weren't intrested in how I got them is all...not like you ever asked what happened when I went home beaten up, bleeding, or with broken bones.**

Stoic didn't really knew how to answer that:  
 **I thought... I never...You were the heir who would do that?  
** Hiccup didn't hesitate or showed any emotions as he answered:  
 **Who wouldn't? They all knew you wouldn't give a damn even if I tried to tell you...Hell Mildew even tried to poison me...  
** Hiccup bite his lower lip at once after he said it. It was clear he didn't mean to let that info slip. But Stoic asked back anyway:  
 **He tried to poison you? How do you even know that if he didn't?  
**  
Hiccup sighed as he explained:  
 **The day before the exam...I was just about to bring Toothless his breakfast when he come up to me and handed me a plate...he said he wanted to wish me good luck before the election...Luckily I didn't really have time so I took the plate with me to Toothless...the moment I went to eat it he pushed me away from the plate and growled at it then handed me a fish I brought for him...That aside Mildew wasn't the only one to think I shouldn't be the next chief and it would be better if I died or disappeared.  
** Sensing a disagreement from Stoic Snotlout decided to confirm this:  
 **Yeah. I would say most of the village was against you...They never stopped us from beating you up either..Still sorry for that.  
** Hiccup was fast to answer:  
 **Doesn't matter...You and the others were there for me when it counted the most...You all accepted me and stood by me even against your own village.. You made up for it. And I already told you the way the olders act will determine the way the younger ones will act.**

The berkians were about to drown in their own guilt at this point. But this didn't stop Stoic from stating his opinion:  
 **You should have told me he tried to poison you..We could've..  
** But Hiccup wasn't about to hear it as he cut in:  
 **And say what exatly? ' Hi dad. Mildew tried to poison me but no need to worry my dragon stopped me from eating it' Yeah that would go well. If I didn't eat that food there was no proof it was poisoned and even if I ate it and Gothi told you it was poisoning and I told you Mildew give me the food, there was still not enough proof that I was telling the truth. Let's be honest, he was an elder if it was his word against mine I would never win. Besides I really wasn't in the mood of eating poisoned food.  
** Then Hiccup smirked and added:  
 **You should have seen his face the next day when Toothless came to save me...I think half of him was waiting for me to send Toothless at him.  
** Toothless growled a little as he added:  
 **He was lucky there were too many and I didn't smell him, he would be dead if I did.  
**  
Nobody was really surprised by the statement, nor doubted it. Then Gobber asked:  
 **But why would you attack Stoic like that then?  
** Toothless looked at Hiccup who noded so he answered:  
 **Because I was angry at him for not giving enough attention to Hiccup. And because he was attacking too. By the way let me make this clear right now.** (He turned to Stoic and said) **The only reason you are alive is because Hiccup cared about you and I could never hurt anyone he cares about. That's the only reason you are here and alive. But if you push my rider far enough I will be more than glad to continue from where I stopped.  
** Stoic rose from his seat at once and said:  
 **I won't be taken down that easily again. If you wanna risk it then come on!  
** Everyone was surprised by this turn of events. Toothless was about to stand but Hiccup stopped him:  
 **ENOUGH! I'm not gonna let the two of you fight.** (He turned to Toothless) **Toothless you need to calm down..I know you're angry at him for how he treated me back then and how he's acting right now but don't lose your head bud. I'm here with you. I'm alright. His words can't hurt me anymore.** (When Toothless laid back down Hiccup turned to Stoic) **As for you Stoic I will ask you to sit back down. I don't really get why you would like to fight Toothless but I won't let it happen. If you have problems with me then stop taking it out on everyone else, first the dragons, then the guards and the kids, now Toothless. Would you stop getting into fights with everyone when it's clearly me you have a real problem with. Be honest Stoic what did they even do to you?**

Stoic did sat back down as he shouted back his answer:  
 **You wanna know what they did? Isn't it clear? They are the reason you are acting like this..They changed you...They are using you..They won't let me take you back where you belong...That dragon of yours is the reason all of this even happened... he got you involved in a fight that wasn't yours to fight... he blinded you so much that you abandoned everything for the dragons even after you lost a leg for them...and those brats have no right to act like that with you...you're our next chief not theirs...you're my family not theirs..  
**  
Everyone looked shocked at Stoic they didn't expect him to admit everything like that. Hiccup was fast to recover as he started:  
 **At least we got to the core of the problem now. I'll have to correct a lots of things in what you said Stoic. So please listen carefully this time. First I acted like this even before this village was even created so they really don't have anything to do with it, the others can tell you that much. And you maybe right about the fact that they changed me but in exchange I changed them too Stoic people change over time and experience...I really can't believe you would came here expecting to find me as the same as I was 3 years ago. About using me and stopping you from taking me back...I was the one who decided to become the chief and create a village. I'm where I belong, Stoic. I'm not some sort of hostage, slave or whatever. I'm one of the creators of this place as well as it's leader...And if we wanna play the blame game I only know Toothless because I wanted to belong so I shot him down...that fight I wanted to fight with help from the village only to be cast out...the dragons never asked me to fight for them I decided to help since I knew nobody else would and they deserved it...I lost my leg because I didn't have time to prepare the right** **equipment for the fight, it had nothing to do with the dragons it was kinda you who brought that thing out for me to fight too early...As for how they act with me I like it this way thank you very much...And since you disowned me in front of the village even if you take me back I can't be your heir anymore Stoic. As for being your family or theirs, what is stopping me from both?**

There was a pause then Stoic asked:  
 **So you're blaming me for the loss of your leg then?  
** Hiccup actually facepalmed at that. The others weren't far behind but stopped themselves. Hiccup then said:  
 **No. I blame fate. Yeah if I had that fin I would of been safe from buring the tailfin and crashing to the tail. But my luck is just like that when I found a way to make the fin fireproof I was even almost done but you got the Terror. I should have paid more attention and check the village at night and I could stop you from using him. If I send the teens back instead of having fun they could have stopped you from capturing him. There are a lot of little events that if happened a little different everything would turned out otherwise...but things happened this way...I told you how to get there even if it was just to save Toothless and I paid for it in the end that's all. And in my eyes it all worth it so we can drop it.**

Stoic didn't agree with that:  
 **Drop it you say? I admit I wasn't the best father, but I never meant to hurt you, and yet you wouldn't even speak to me.** **That beast took your leg and you just say drop it?! Is it really worth it or are you just blind? That dragon hurt you far more than anyone ever and you still don't blame it like you blame us!**

The berkians didn't have the time to even think as the teens jumped out of their seats to hold Hiccup back...while Valka went to Toothless to calm the dragon down. The berkians just sat there watching everything as Fishleg joined Valka to help her calm the growling dragon while the others were busy holding their chief back as best as they could without harming him. Hiccup put up a good fight but in the end he was easily held back by the four...this however didn't stop him from shouting out his opinion:  
 **LET ME GO! HE DESERVES IT! I HELD BACK UNTIL NOW BUT HE CROSSED THE LINE!** (Then he turned to Stoic and went on) **HOW DARE YOU?!...YOU CALL HIM A BEAST? YOU VIKINGS ARE FAR WORSE THAN ANY DRANGON CAN EVER BE!...YOU SAY HE HURT ME MORE?...HE NEVER HURT ME!..YEAH HE TOOK MY LEG BUT IT WAS TO SAVE ME..IF I DIDN'T SHOT HIM DOWN HE NEVER WOULD LOST THE FIN AND WOULDN'T CRASH BUT I TOOK HIS FIN...WE ARE EVEN...YOU VIKINGS TORTURED ME FOR YEARS TO THE POINT WHERE I WANTED TO JUST DIE TO END IT WHILE HE HELD ME UP AND HELPED ME SINCE I MEET HIM...YOU CAME HERE AND ACT AS IF NOTHING EVER HAPPENED AS IF YOU BERKIANS NEVER BROKE MY SOUL TO SO LITTLE PIECES THAT THE DRAGONS AND RIDERS ARE STILL PICKING UP THE PIECES EVEN AFTER 3 YEARS...AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ABANDON EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR...EVERYTHING THEY GIVE ME...JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE BACK WHAT YOU THROWN AWAY..THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! THIS TRIBE IS EVERYTHING I HAVE AND EVERYTHING I NEED! I'M NOT GONNA BETRAY THEM JUST FOR YOU! IF YOU WANT A PLACE IN MY LIFE YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THEY ARE AS MUCH MY FAMILY AS ALL THE BERKIANS ARE YOURS!** (He stopped..took a few breaths...Then he turned back to the others and said) **Let me go. I'm going to the nest to calm down...I will be back.  
**  
At this the teens slowly let go and Hiccup walked to a wall hanging only to step into a tunnel and disappear from everyones sight. Toothless didn't say anything as he followed. The room was silenced until Gobber asked:  
 **How is he planing to get to the nest?...the storm didn't calmed a bit since it started.  
** Valka was the one to answer him:  
 **We have underground tunnels thanks to the whispering deaths...and the king made a tunnel from his ice to connect the nest to one tunnel...he can walk there easily.**

Snotlout wasn't about to let things go this easily as he turned to Stoic and said:  
 **Why the heck did you even come here?! Hiccup has more than enough to worry about as chief of the island and kind of leader of the dragons too...You have no idea what he went tought...how hard his job is even compared to yours...and he still tried his best to accept you back. He said he would be okay with the fact that you're his family again if you can accept that this village is his family as the Berkians are yours..Are you really this stupid? He give you the perfect chance even after everything you did. All you needed to do is promise him to accept this village as his...and he would overlook everything and what did you do instead? You went ahead and told him all Berk did to him was nothing he should complain about and he should be angry at his best friend for saving his life instead! Do you even know what he went though for those 15 years? Did you even hear him these past days or does everything he says just gets lost before they reach your brain? You said to Garth that you knew him because he is your son? Let me tell you this Stoic you know nothing of him! Not now, not ever and I'm not sure you will even get the chance after this!**


	12. Chapter 12

The room was left in silence after that. The berkians were surprised by Hiccup's outburst but after hearing Snotlout's words it all made sense...they didn't even realize what Stoick's words would mean completly before it was too late. Stoick himself was looking at the hidden tunnel deep in thought. While the teens were clearly trying to calm down themselves. Valka was looking around the room worriedly. She didn't know what to do and she hated it.

Then the spell was broken as Stoick stood up and headed for the tunnel, only to be stopped by the teens, Valka too stepped closer to them ready to interfere if a fight broke out. The berkians just turned to the scene, nothing worse than already happened could really happen in their opinion but still...

Surprisingly it was Fishleg who spoke first:

"Where do you think you are going?"

Stoick glared at them as if they offended him with their interference but answered anyway:

"I'm going to go and speak to him. He isn't just a kid so he shouldn't act like one."

Ruffnut was the one who answered that one:

"He told you he will come back when he is ready. Sit back down and wait here. It's safer for you that way too."

Stoick got even more angry at this:

"And why is that? He won't be able to hurt me even if he wants to. Step aside."

Tuffnut took over here:

"She didn't mean safe from Hiccup..."

Stoick cut him off then:

"Who then?"

Astrid sighed at this as she spoke:

"You do realize these tunnels will lead you to the dragons nest, right? Hiccup is most likely in the middle of the nest surrounded by dragons.."

Snotlout then took over:

"Most likely pretty angry and overprotective dragons. If he walked in there as upset as he was."

There was a pause in conversatoin at that until Stoick spoke again:

"I don't care. I'm going. Step aside!"

Valka was the one to answer:

"They have a pretty good reason not to. Besides I don't think even Hiccup himself is safe for you right now. You pissed him off more than anyone in a long while."

Gobber decided to cut in:

"I think you should listen to them Stoic. It's better if you don't act on your own now."

Stoick just got even more pissed at this:

"Then get out of those chairs and come with me..."

Stoick's words were silenced by a cry of frustration from the tunnel. The teens turned to each other at this, which turned out to be a mistake. Using his chance Stoick pushed past them and headed down the tunnel. Noticing this everyone started to follow him trying to get him to stop, but with no success.

When they reached the nest Stoick froze at the entrance. Looking down at the field below it. The others doing the same as they listened to Hiccup's song.

(Simple Plan-Opinion Overload)

So you think you got me figured out

Why don't you go ahead and tell me what I'm all about

You know I'm dying to hear it

I'm gettin' sick of all the sticks and stones you throw

Now it feels like it's opinion overload

I can take it but I'd rather leave it

Get out of my face

Quit bringing me down

I don't care what you say

So what part of that don't you understand

I'm doing things exactly like I want to

What part of that don't you understand

Hey!

And I don't give a damn if you don't approve

What part of that don't you understand

You're so tough throwing punches with your words

You think you're clever, let me tell you that you're not the first

Say something I haven't heard yet

Disrespectful, always quick to judge

I kind of wonder if you're doing it just because

It must be nice being perfect

Get out of my face

Quit bringing me down

I don't care what you say

So what part of that don't you understand

Hey!

I'm doing things exactly like I want to

What part of that don't you understand

Hey!

And I don't give a damn if you don't approve

What part of that don't you understand

I won't apologize for what I feel inside

I won't be pushed around

I won't be backing down

Not doing what you say

I'll never change my ways

Get out of my face

Hey!

I'm doing things exactly like I want to

What part of that don't you understand

Hey!

And I don't give a damn if you don't approve

What part of that don't you understand

I won't apologize for what I feel inside

What part of that don't you understand

Not doing what you say I'll never change my ways

What part of that don't you understand?

As he ended the song Hiccup fell to the ground besides Toothless and closed his eyes. A lot of dragons laid down around them too looking at Hiccup waiting for him to say something. Hiccup didn't even open his eyes as he started talking:

"Sorry for the outburst guys. Didn't mean to disturb you all just got a little angry and needed a place to calm down I think I'll be alright now.."

Hiccup moved to get up only to be pushed back down by the dragons closest to him.

"Really now? I need to go back before he loses his patience and comes after me I..."

Hookfang cut in:

"What did he do? It's been a while since we saw you like this."

Hiccup closed his eyes as he said:

"Just said a few things that I wasn't expecting is all."

Stormfly was the one to ask back:

"Meaning? Hiccup we all know you have a perfect mask from the time you lived with them. What was it that made you drop it in front of him of all people?"

Hiccup just asked back:

"What do you mean by ' in front of him of all people'?"

It was Barf&Belch who cut in this time:

"Don't try to change the subject now. We all know you never showed your true self with him around. We saw how you act around him. You would never show him your weaknesses like you show them to us. You would never show him he hurt you so bad... you needed to leave... So what did he say?"

Hiccup knew he couldn't deny their words but:

"Do I really have to say it?"

Meatlug answered calmly:

"Either you and Toothless tell us or we go to that room of yours and ask our riders or maybe him."

There was a little silence before Toothless spoke:

"I'll explain if you promise not to do anything rash. He's been doing his best to avoid that and...I have my reasons to say we need to avoid war at all cost."

The dragons just noded at this. So Toothless explained everything to them. By the time he finished almost all of the dragons were growling even the Alpha seemed pissed but spoke calmly to Hiccup:

" I understand you want to avoid conflict but if things go on like this I think I will have to change our agreement."

The dragons were confused by this. Toothless however looked hopefull at the mention of this. Hiccup just asked:

" Why would you need to change it? What do you want to change?"

The Alpha didn't hesitate as he stated his answer:

"When you told me of your plan I agreed to help you with it because you made it sound as if that plan would only be used if you lost yourself to your anger. I knew you were stronger than that so I agreed to make you more confortable. But as the situation is if there will be a war it's not because of you but the Chief of Berk. And if so I can't promise you I will let you die just so we can avoid fighting. You made our life as peacefull as it's possible. You took the burden of connecting two species on your shoulders as a mere child. You fought for all of us and that is why this village can exist. If that man can't understand you even when he is connected to you by blood it's not your fault. You don't need to do this alone. The storm will clear we can try to show him the truth again I won't stand in your way in anything but if it's not your fault I won't help with that plan of yours. If it comes to it the dragons will take the riders AND YOU to the nest and destroy everyone who dares to attack our home. We won't lose someone like you because of someone like him."

Hiccup broke out of his surprise to answer:

"You can't! I understand why you won't follow my plan but if the dragons are gonna figth we are gonna stand by them just like you guys always stand by us! A rider and a dragon are much stronger together than alone, and you can't expect the riders to sit back and hope their partner will be alright. We are gonna fight alongside or not at all. "

Toothless looked at Hiccup proudly and nodded agreeing with his rider. The Alpha exhaled at the boy covering his hair with frost, then added:

"You really didn't change, still the same as when I first meet you. Just make sure you don't overdo things, alright? Keep that head of yours and think of yourself like you think of everyone else. If you need help you can always come to us. You are still young it's understandable if the stress of your responsibility becomes overwhelming once in a while."

Hiccup smiled at that then answered:

"Yeah I know. And thanks. I just gotta find a way for him to understand, then again I tried to get that message across since he arrived here...Anyways how are things going here? I didn't really had the time to come and check on you guys before so... "

The dragons couldn't help but laugh as the Alpha stated:

"And he is back in 'chief mode'."

Hiccup blushed at this as he answered:

"Well I kinda need to do that. You all know there is a lot of problems to be solved. Besides the Berkians or namely Stoic, because the others really aren't much of a trouble. I need to keep eye on Alvin and more importantly at Dragur if I can. There aren't any problems at any other tribe so we don't have to worry about that but since last month was a disaster we are way behind in a lots of things. We will need to repair too because there is not a chance there won't be any damage after a storm like this. The exam for the kids is supposed to be held soon too and so is the races...Am I forgetting something?"

He got looks from the dragons that said 'yes you are' and 'are you serious?'. But he couldn't think of anything so he asked back:

"Ok I give up. What is it?"

The dragons looked at Toothless who just shook his head then said to Hiccup:

"You don't need to worry about it. Let's concentrate on the things at hand." 

The twins were looking at Hiccup as if he was crazy then Tuff asked:

"He isn't serious, is he?"

Ruff then added:

"He can't be. I mean who forgets something like that?"

The others had to agree at this that's is until Stoic asked:

"What are you all even talking of?"

At this everyone looked at him surprised. Valka just sighed as she said:

"Hiccup's birthday is a few day's away. He will be 18 in 3 days."

They left it at that and tured back to the scene only to see Hiccup drawing his sword. This puzzled the berkians while the teens and Valka smiled they were in for a show.

The dragons knew what to do they created a big circle leaving the boy in the middle. Hiccup just smiled at this as he said:

"Well as it is I still need to train to keep myself sharp. And I really don't wanna speak to him until I have an idea how to get the message across. So come on!"

Hiccup didn't need to tell them twice as soon as he finished the sentence two spikes landed just before his legs. After that the berkians weren't sure what they were seeing the boy moved like the shadows appearing and disappearing between the dragons as said dragons tried to get a hold of him, sometimes hitting the boy only for him to get back up and dodge the incomings. Some of the reptiles went as far as to pretend to die when Hiccup hit them. If it wasn't for the lack of blood lust they would think they were seriously fighting. Then to everyone's surprise the dragons opened a bigger half circle, this time Toothless joined Hiccup in the middle. Even his mother and friends didn't know what was going on, they knew about Hiccup's way of training but didn't about him soloing a Night Fury who looked pretty serious about fighting. It went on Hiccup using everything he could to get close while Tootless was shoting at him without hesitation then when the boy finally got closer the dragon jumped towards him only for Hiccup to dodge and jump to his back. Hiccup moved to strike only to be dropped to the ground and be held down by Toothless. Then the tension was broken as Hiccup burst out laughing and said:

"Your win again, bud."

Toothless let the boy up as he said:

"Yes it's but you did reacted faster than last time. You surprised me there. And to think you are moving like this when your leg hurts is amazing."

Hiccup looked at the dragon in surprise then smiled:

"You noticed, huh? And here I thought I was good at hiding it."

Toothless smiled as he moved to lay down so Hiccup could lean against him:

"You are. I don't think any of the villagers or the berkians noticed. We dragons just have sharper senses than humans can fool is all."

Hiccup put a hand on the dragon's neck as he said:

"And you still blame yourself. So you notice it easier."

Toothless didn't answer. Hiccup was right. He did, but he wasn't about to admit it, even if he couldn't deny it. Hiccup sighed:

"Toothless you really don't have anything to blame yourself for."

Toothless looked at the boy and said:

"You neither. But you still do. What's the difference?"

Hiccup moved to look the dragon in the eye as he said:

"There is a big difference...when I shot you down, it was to kill you, when you grabbed me, it was to save me."

Toothless just said:

"But you saved me from the queen's control when you shot me down...and you give me a replacement, we still have the tailfin I can control for emergencies too..."

at this Hiccup cut in:

"And you were there to help me when I made the leg...not to mention your help while I got used to it."

"You wouldn't need that if I didn't drag you into that battle." -Toothless said and Hiccup shot up with a growl:

"You didn't drag me into anything! Don't you go and believe anything that self-centered idiot said! You took us to the nest as an accident in the first place!"

Toothless turned away as he said:

"I did. But I planed to show her to you anyway, not that night but..."

Hiccup didn't even look surprised and said:

"And even if you didn't sooner or later everything would turn out the same. Or are you saying we shouldn't of befriended each other?"

Toothless shook his head at once:

"Of course not. I just...If I fought her before..."

Hiccup's voice became more serious as he said:

"Would you really been able to win? Would we even meet then? Toothless we never really spoke about everything that happened back then but...but let's go through it together alright?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup surprised, then asked:

"Don't you need to go back soon?"

Hiccup shook his head at this:

"I don't. I stay as long as I want. I 'm free he doesn't have any control over me...and it seems he did more damage with his words than I realized so I'm not moving from here still we're done."

Toothless turned away a little but Hiccup started the conversation anyway:

"So let's start from the day I found you, ok? Let's go through everything from each of our view a little, tell me what you couldn't back then...let's speak through the happenings of the time when we weren't together, and the feelings we didn't share too, ok?"

Toothless nodded a little then started:

"Well to be honest after you shot me...I was confused a little until you found me, then afraid and surprised as hell when you decided to cut me free...I didn't understood why you did that until our situation was exchanged. When I held you to that rock I realized...we were the same, your eyes were the same as mine, but we couldn't be together, so I left. Didn't get far and I don't know if I should consider that luck."

Hiccup nodded at the story:

"You mentioned before that when I shot you down your head cleared out..."

Toothless nodded at this:

"She was still whispering to me but I ...she couldn't hold her control on me and give up on me when she learned I wasn't able to fly. That's why I was able to show my true self to you when you came to the cove, never understood why you would though..."

Hiccup smiled as he answered:

"Simple really. Dad threw me into dragon training, Gobber at the end of the lesson said: 'Dragons always go for the kill.' But you didn't. I wanted to know why...why didn't you just did it then? I became courious is all I guess. After I found you in the cove that day I read the Book of Dragons at night but there was nothing about the Night Fury so I had to figure it out for myself I guess.."

Toothless laughed a little at this:

"And you got the great idea to walk into the cove with a fish and hope for the best, really?"

Hiccup looked away at this:

"I noticed you were weakened and couldn't get food when I saw you...but couldn't really get more to you that day so I decided to give that to you as a test...I was still slightly afraid of you but since you had 2 chance to kill me and never made a move to I guess I started to trust you a little..."

Toothless nodded again:

"And I did too even if I didn't realize it back then. I mean I kept my distance but I never even thought about the possibility that you would tell anyone I was there. I just went to sleep even though you were still there. And after you touched me I even started to wait for you to come just for company, then you build the tailfin and I was amazed. How would you come up with that thing anyway? Didn't it just seemed impossible?"

Hiccup sighed at this:

"The evening before I took it to you we had a little meeting, on that the phrase 'Downed dragon is a dead dragon' came up, my mind immediately flashed back to you. From there it wasn't a question if I could do it but how was I going to do it. I guess my stubbornness paid of that time, since I got it done soon enough and I only knew the size from the time I hang around in the cove."

Toothless then said:

"I guess we can skip the flying part since we talked about it more than enough while we made the automatic fin..."

"Yeah so how about the day Astrid found us? You were in pretty bad mood..."

Toothless snorted at this:

"Why wouldn't I be? She hurt you...you told me she never hurt you before. I got angry, but I forgiven her when she apologized and accepted us."

Hiccup smiled at this then became serious as he asked:

"Oh yeah. And when we went to the nest..? What went through your mind then? I can tell you I was totally confused... "

Toothless laughed a little at this:

"Confused? Astrid was horrified I was taking you two there as a prey, but I know you weren't, your trust was what I held onto to stay in control. To be honest I was afraid she would smell us or rather Astrid since you pretty much had my smell covering you by that time but she smelled human. If I could I would of left but her call was too strong to defy totally..."

Hiccup answered with a nod of understanding:

"That's why you decided to go along and escape later, when she let her hold go a little"

Toothless then added:

"Yeah but she never did."

Hiccup looked shocked at this then he said:

"But then how were you able to...? You shouldn't have been able to deny her and take us back..."

Toothless looked at the boy with a serious look:

"I was paralyzed by her but your voice broke her hold...I was so happy you whispered to me until we got out of there, you kept her away, you stole me from her."

Hiccup laughed as he said:

"No wonder she ignored everyone and came after us like that. We were the rebels that caused all her problems."

Toothless laughed at this too, but then became serious again:

"I was so glad when you didn't left with Astrid that night. I was horrified of losing you. Never thought you could sleep out with me with your father being home. "

Hiccup became serious too:

"Guess the next topic I mentioned didn't help much. Asking you if I could tame a Nightmare with the tactics I knew and all. And I told you he wouldn't even notice. He never checked if I was home."

Toothless just said:

"Yeah. And I wasn't happy with that plan, It would have been easy but doing that in front of vikings was dangerous. I only agreed since I knew you could get the Nightmare to save you if you needed help and I was even more afraid if we left Berk then she would pull us in again. I didn't consider that they could interfere before you touched Hookfang."

Hiccup moved closer to Toothless a little and hugged the dragon as he sit back he asked:

"How did you knew I needed help the next day?"

Toothless give a snort at this:

"Hookfang was roaring loud enough so I knew when it started, I was about to take a nap but when I heard the clang I knew any dragon would go wild after that so I paniced, clawed my way out and sprinted for you hoping I was in time..."

Hookfang cut in at this:

"You were. But it was just thanks to the fact that he smelled like you, even in that state of mind your smell made me reconsider. I still can't believe Astrid was the only one who tried to help him besides you"

Hiccup however had another problem as he turned to Toothless:

"Do you realize how afraid I was when I heard your call? You always tell me not to act without a plan yet you burst in there. What if you were late? You would be trapped in there. Did you even consider that?"

The dragon didn't hesitate to answer:

"If I was late I would of smelled blood, besides I considered that, I just didn't care. If you died there I was ready to follow. And don't even try to lecture me when you shook off Astrid and jumped in front of a blade to protect me, you have no idea how afraid I was when he put his hands on you the only reason I didn't made a move to break out is because I knew they could hurt you if I did and because you wanted me to wait for you, when I heard the words you whispered from Hookfang I knew you will come for us."

The berkians listened amazed at how close the two were. Even Stoick's eyes widened at the dragon's words. Valka and the other riders just smiled they always knew the two were unseparatable.

Hiccup sighed then said:

"Ok. Let's just agree we both act reckless when it comes to each other's safety."

Toothless smiled at this then asked:

"So what happened in the jails? As for our side I pretty much explained the things to the other dragons so when you came they wouldn't try anything, the berkians never tried anything. I guess it's a good thing too I wouldn't let anyone besides you or Astrid touch me at the time. You really don't wanna mess with an angry Night Fury."

Hiccup nodded at this then said:

"Guess they could feel your bloodlust at least. At my end Gobber came to try speak sense in me, you know the unsual help us and you'll be forgiven story .I was too busy planing my escape route to really listen. Stoick was harder to ignore,he pretty much wanted me to teach him how to control you, as if that was possible..."

Toothless cut in there:

"It was. He had you. He could easily get me to do anything."

Hiccup smirked at this:

"Or we could easily act the part and break free together before we even reached the docks."

Toothless laughed little too realizing his rider was right. Hiccup went on with the story:

"Well I pretty much managed to piss him off without even trying and he left me alone with his nice parting words and the arm injury. After nightfall I got the knife that was in my boot and let myself out. I knew how the lock worked since I made it so it was easy and I headed for the ring on the most shadowy route I could. I knew where the guards were so I easily got to the ring without being noticed."

Toothless nodded at this and said:

"But you still didn't notice the teens following you. Guess your senses were on a look out for any danger and since they didn't mean harm you weren't alerted..."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"Yeah I guess. Then we left to the cove and not long after the teens got there too. It was amazing to see them bond with the dragons so easily...I never felt as close to them as when I saw them acting around their dragons like I did with you."

Toothless nodded:

"Until then we both thought we would always be the odd pair out. We couldn't imagine anyone else be so open minded, even after what happened with Astrid, we both thought it was impossible for them to want to became friends. But to be honest at first I wasn't really happy with that group being close to you, they had the same smell I would smell on your injuries before. I wasn't about to let them touch you."

Hiccup smiled at this then said:

"But they earned your trust soon. So what made you reconsider?"

Toothless looked at the boy and listed:

"It was how they acted and spoke to you I guess...and their actions too, when they told us they came to make sure no other looked for us around that part of the forest, how afraid they were just at the mention of you getting killed, when they brought you that medicine for your injury. And the way they reacted to their dragons too. It was clear they weren't acting, they really wanted to know you and the dragons."

Hiccup smiled at this then he said:

"You remember the first time they flew, they took to it so easily, easier than me.."

Toothless growled a little as he said:

"You took it way better, we just had a hard time since we had to work together on such a level, but you were great, you had the insicts to do it, they just needed to awaken. And it's always easier if you have someone to teach you, than if you have to find your own way. But I guess we reached the point where the fight plan making was..."

Hiccup:

"Yeah I guess. It would have been a lot easier to make the plans if I could actually speak to you guys, but I guess we did manage, if you had a problem you could tell me and I just needed to find which part is. I never realized why you were so against teaching the others too, I always tought he controled all of you with fear not mind control..."

Toothless:

"Well you got the point and we managed to get them to stay as back up. The last thing we needed was for her to use them against us. And they still could use a little practice back then."

Hiccup nodded:

"Especially since the fight took place even earlier than we wanted it. But all in all at those days I was happier than ever before in my life. I had friends who were ready to support me to the point of leaving their tribe and family for me and their dragons, that was amazing. Even with everything they had to lose they stood by us. I guess that give me the idea of a place like this when we started to build the forge and speak about how the village should be. I can't even describe how good it felt..."

Toothless smiled at the boy:

"Yeah. I was happy too. We had a group, we had dreams to reach, beating that monster just counted as a step in everything. And when you asked me to go hunting and give it to the empty handed. You have no idea how proud I was. I had such a caring and clever rider, guess even that part paid off later. Shame we couldn't stop the raiders before the attack just interfere when the queen's control got weaker and support them when they headed back."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"The others would had my head if they knew I was taking part in the raids to keep people safe and make dragons understand, even you weren't glad with the idea at first."

Toothless :

"Because there were weapons everywhere. If I was taken down you could die. I didn't care for vikings or dragons just you and our friends. And I didn't want the queen to do what she did."

Hiccup sighed:

"You mean the nightmares I had?"

Toothless nodded:

"You already took me from her, one of her best weapon, if you interfered with her more, there was a chance she would try to control you too."

Hiccup started rubbing Toothless to keep him calm as he ansewred:

"I guess you had a serious reason to freak out when I told you I could hear her whispers too, when the raids came and she spoke to me in my dreams"

Everyone who listened to the conversation looked at the two in shock at this information. The alpha asked:

"She went as far as to try and control you?A human? What exactly were you two doing those days?"

Toothless cut in:

"She had more of a problem with what we did at night. Flying around helping dragons get food without a fight. Sometimes even managing to bait some of them out of the area she could use her control in. I guess she didn't like the fact that she didn't just lost me to him but a lot more, not to mention she wanted the war, she wanted us dragons to agree that, if he keep that up no dragon would ever want it..."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"Well she sure made it clear she was not happy with me. But she never really managed to get a hold of me. I guess it was hard for her since I wasn't a dragon."

Toothless nodded at this:

"Well we mostly reached the fight with her, right? Not like I like to remember that day. But I wanted to speak to you about it too..just didn't want to bring it up..."

Hiccup moved to sit in front of Toothless as he said:

"Well here is your chance, I have an idea what you wanted to speak of but let's start at the morning when we learned everything."

Toothless nodded then said:

"Well to be honest when I heard that they went to the nest, I was happy for the first time that you can't understand me."

Hiccup chuckled:

"Yeah I figured that kinda wasn't meant for us, when you growled like that. Some nice thoughts about how much of an idiots they were run through my head too believe me. But for the most time I was horrified of what would we find when we reached that island. You dragons can easily tell tribes apart by smell, if the queen smelled them she was going to get mad even before they reached the island she would recognize the smell from the time she smelled Astrid with us..."

Toothless:

"I was more afraid you and the other kids would lose your head or would be frightened by the scene. I guess in the end all that getting the dragons to know the situation paid off. I never thought I would be happy to see vikings alright before that."

Hiccup laughed at the remark but he had to agree:

"I was relieved they were alright too and the fact the dragons weren't under control but then she called..."

Toothless cut in :

"And that's what bothered me, that call wasn't aloud, you shouldn't have been able to hear it if she didn't concentrate on you.."

The dragon's eyes widened sudenly and Hiccup turned away as he admitted:

"It wasn't just that call. She was talking to me from there on, the call was just to find the real traget, that's why I said to you to stay as close as you can, so I won't lose control either...that's why I leaned so close to you on the ride back and lost my temper when I felt her getting closer..."

Toothless then asked:

"If she wanted you that bad we could of baited her away, couldn't we?"

Hiccup shook his head:

"She said she will get us to join her. Told me she will rip everything from us and make us her slave, but we weren't the traget for the time being the berkians were since she believed we helped them find her..."

Toothless put his head at the boys lap as he said:

"But you managed to get her to forget them all when she got to the island or rather we did."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"Yeah. She definitelly didn't like the fact that I wasn't begging her to leave Berk alone, wasn't offering us to her, bowing to her like she wanted...then you must have told her something too since she got furious in an instant."

Toothless admited to it fast:

"Told her the facts is all. She wanted me to take you to her as an offering for our safety, to exchange our freedom for our safety. Told her we are taking both and she couldn't stop us is all."

Hiccup smiled at the dragon then added:

"I guess the way both of us refused her was the last straw for her and when she saw us she forgot her plan and let her anger control her, so she came after us instead of the village the way she spoke I figured that would happen. By the way what is a dragon whisperer? She was calling me that and went on and on about how great it would be to have one under her control and what a waste it would be to kill me..."

Since Toothless seemed as lost as the boy the alpha decided to share:

"Dragon Whisperer's are told to be close to dragons,be able to read their emotions, almost control them by being themselves. To be able to understand dragons, to connect with them on a higher level than anyone else. There are many old legends that talk about some special people being born to become one, but as the war started those stories started to become forgotten. I myself just remembered when I heard about you two and when I meet you I realized the truth in them...The fact that you reacted to my call and answered me as a leader to a leader instead of a human to a dragon was a proof in itself. Better keep that ability of yours to yourself though, we don't want others to learn how special you really are."

The dragons looked surprised at the alpha's words, the humans even more so. Toothless and Hiccup just shared a smile. Then Toothless asked the boy:

"And what did you told to her that got her to give up on her 'oh so great dragon whisperer'? Because I'm pretty sure she came at us with killing itent.."

Hiccup smiled at the dragon and said:

"I told her I will make peace possible for the two species instead of her war. She wasn't happy at the idea."

Toothless closed his eyes as he asked:

"What did she told you when we got hit by the tail? She talked to you. Her last words were to you."

Hiccup laid back as he spoke:

"She told me my dreams won't come true since she's going to take me with her. She wanted me dead even when she knew that would be the last thing she did. She didn't expect you to be able to save me."

Toothless moved his head to the boy's chest as he said:

"Most of you."

Hiccup groaned at the words and started rubbing Toothless again:

"Could you forget that? You saved my life. How were you supposed to catch me when her hold on me caused me to pass out? Not to mention the inferno under us. I lost a leg but I'm alive. Toothless don't you get it? She wanted me dead for my own actions. Even if you didn't want me involved there was no way to avoid it. You did your best to keep me safe and alive all the way and I couldn't ask you for more."

Toothless purred at his touch and words. Relaxing in the knowledge that he wasn't to be blamed for Hiccup's involvement in the fight.

Seeing the conversation's end Stoick moved to the level below to speak to the boy. The moment he jumped down the dragons turned to him growling, the teens were about to follow but their own dragons appeared at entrance level with Cloudjumper and stopped them.

The dragons looked at the duo waiting for them to tell them what they wanted, the two shared a glance as they moved to get up and Hiccup said:

"Leave him to us,guys. He is here for me anyway."

The dragons nodded at this and opened a way for Stoick. As the man walked closer Hiccup tensed at the look in his eyes. Stoick wore the same disappointed look he always wore when he was a kid but there was something else and he couldn't really place that, put it together with the temper he was in these days...it wasn't a good combination. Toothless stood defensively tail around the boy. He noticed his rider's worry and wasn't happy about it.

At the entrance the group looked down at the scene in surprise. Toothless was always protective of his rider but not like this, the other dragons seemed tense too. Astrid was the one who broke the silence:

"Anybody else feels like something really bad is about to happen?"

There were nods of agreement from the group. Then Fishleg said:

"I never seen the dragons so tense. It is like they think Stoick wants to hurt Hiccup, but don't wanna step in since Hiccup told them not to."

There were nods at this too while the berkians eyes widened. Then Spitelout said:

"Let's hope Stoick knows what he is doing..."

As Stoick got closer to the two he said:

"I finally figured out what is happening here. Hiccup, you are still a boy as your father I have the right to force you to come back with me."

The dragons roared at this in disagreement. Hiccup wasn't too happy with the idea either:

"You disowned me years ago,you can't force me to do anything."

Stoick wasn't about to give up now:

"I'm taking you home, boy. You will thank me for it later."

Hiccup looked at the man in shock:

"You really believe that? This place is my home Stoick. Even if you by some miracle manage to take me back to Berk, how long do you think I will stay there?"

Stoick held a proud smile as he stated:

"You'll live there, these devils won't risk attacking us while we have you, you're important for them too. You can live on Berk without any dragon bothering you."

Hiccup glared as the man said 'devils' but actually laughed at the words:

"You really think they wouldn't come after me to attack Berk if you take me by force? Toothless could always sneak in at night. And even if you can force them not to, I could call a passing by dragon who doesn't belong to the nest and come back here anytime, even if you close me in you can't keep me. "

Stoick didn't lost the smile as he said:

"Not if Gothi clears your head out."

Toothless caught on sooner than anyone else as he shouted back in total disbelief:

"You actually believe we use mind control to keep him here?! You can't be serious. We would never do something like that to him!"

Everyone's jaw hit the ground at this. They couldn't believe what was happening. Hiccup's eyes were cold as he said:

"You listened in on our conversation, huh. There is a huge problem with that theory of yours Stoick. The dragons aren't the leader here, I'm. I am in control of both spieces, even their alpha listens to me."

Stoick laughed at this:

"And you expect me to believe that?! Those devils may make it look like you are the leader but they are behind everything in this. That Night Fury must be well respected here for controling you like this."

Toothless took a step closer to Stoick as he said:

"I may have respect but so does my rider. After being enslaved so long we would never do that to anyone, least of all our saviour. You just try to make up stories so everything here can be destroyed and you can control him again, but that's not happening as long as I'm alive. I may played nice all these days but I still am a Night Fury so you should reconsider before angering me."

Stoick glared at the dragon but just asked:

"I have to get through you first huh?"

Before anyone could even register the sentence he jumped at Toothless, they rolled with the momentum and soon fell off the cliff. Hiccup jumped down too with a worried cry:

"Toothless!"

At this every human in the room facepalmed and Valka called out:

"Your father fell too!"

Everyone turned to Valka at this questioningly, the woman just answered:

"He tends to lose his head when Toothless is in trouble, but that doesn't mean he can just forget about Stoick. We wouldn't reach them in time, he has to grab him."

Understanding flashed in some eyes while some dragon snorted at the words, they knew Hiccup wouldn't let the man die.

As Hiccup fell towards the two he could see Toothless holding onto the man with his paws. The dragon looked at him with a smirk and Hiccup smiled too. Stoick on the other hand looked at the boy with wide eyes, he couldn't believe the boy jumped after them. Hiccup reached Toothless and opened the tailfin, they soon were flying upwards again with a fastly spinning motion added. As they flew by the cliff the teens laughed at the scene while the berkians and Valka looked horrified, they all ran down to the clearing as the duo leveled out and got closer. Toothless dropped the man high enough that it would still hurt but wouldn't cause any injury, but the two didn't land. Valka sighed at this and called:

"We get it. You two are pissed off but I think you paid him back with that show just now! Get down here."

The two shared a look but landed besides the group and Hiccup had the nerve to pretend to be confused:

"What show are you talking about?"

Valka and the berkians jaw dropped at the question, while his friends chuckled. Toothless looked at Valka and asked too:

"We just got him back up. Is there a problem with that?"

At this Cloudjumper asked back:

"And was the spinning really necessary?"

The two answered this together:

"Yes, it was."

Seeing the adults glare they pointed at each other:

"It was his idea."

The group looked unimpressed by this while the teens laughed then Valka said:

"Oh don't pull that card. You two move together in the air. Every move is joint."

They couldn't deny this, but Hiccup's eyes soon flared up as he growled out:

"Well excuse me for getting angry over what he said and did. If it wasn't for the storm he would only landed at Berk."

Valka paused at this as did everyone else. Everyone realized the seriousity of the situation. Up until now Hiccup was trying to work with Stoick, now the boy was too angry to care. They didn't realize Stoick joining them as Valka worriedly said:

"Hiccup, please try to calm down son."

Hiccup nodded and leaned close to Toothless, eyes closing as he took deep breaths. Realizing his chance to open the man's eyes the alpha spoke:

"Hiccup,it's alright boy. Open up. Tell us what are you feeling. Why are you so angry? Speak to us boy, sing out your feelings if that helps..."

Hiccup tensed at the request sensing this Toothless moved closer and pulled the boy to the ground with him putting his tail in the boys lap as he leaned against him. That was enough to make Hiccup relax... sensing the change every dragon laid down and the humans seeing this silently sit down too. Hiccup then said:

"Just give me a few minutes..."

The Alpha leaned close to them as Toothless started purring to make Hiccup more confortable. Valka looked at the Alpha questioningly then whispered:

"How were you able to get him to agree to that?"

The Alpha looked at the woman surprised but answered calmly:

"The boy is a dragon whisperer, while we can't control him, he still can sense our emotions...just now when you asked him to calm down what was his first reaction?"

Snotlout offered the answer:

"He leaned on Toothless..."

The Alpha nodded:

"He connected their feelings so Toothless' calmer aura would calm his. He often uses this without realizing what he is doing. He will speak a lot more openly while in that state too, so don't be surprised by that."

There was silence after that until Hiccup started to speak:

"You all know Berk was never a real home for me. My father never really cared. The only time he spoke to me was to lecture me or give me orders. For 3 years I tasted acceptance, trust, and a lot more positive emotions...Back on Berk there was non of that..not until I found Toothless, after that they all changed for awhile since I was doing good at the ring but they didn't like the real me. They wanted him dead to be exact, my father was the same. Never listening to me, only bothering with me if I screwed up or he needed me to do something. He doesn't even know the first thing about me and yet he came here to drag me back to where I don't belong. He didn't even apologize for what happened. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if he only wanted me to go back so he can jail or maybe execute me and that would be better than living in the village and go through everything again. I wouldn't be able to do it. Losing Garth and everyone that ever cared and face the ones who only appered in my nightmares for years..."

The boy was trembling at the thought. Seeing Hiccup like this was a shock to everyone, nobody expected him act so open even with the alpha's warning. The dragons on the other hand knew this was likely to happen. Some Terrors fastly ran up to the boy and laid down next to him, while Toothless started purring again some of the other dragons joining him to calm the boy.

Hiccup took a few deep breaths and smiled as he said:

"I'm alright now. Just lost control on my emotions for a minute there...thanks."

Hearing this the little ones backed up a little as the purring stopped, the humans relaxed too, amazed by the dragons actions. The alpha spoke softly:

"You bottled up your emotions again...you show the good but hide the bad. Let everything out, I know you can do it, we are all here to support you too."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"I know. I just couldn't show my fears...not to him...and if I let my anger out all the time like he does we could never get along. Besides I need to put my personal feelings aside if I want to lead the tribe the good way."

Toothless nodded to the alpha, who seeing this asked:

"Can you go on?"

Hiccup smirked at this:

"Of course I can, who do you think I am? Not sure I need to tell it to you is all, you all have been quite aware of my problems with him. But I guess I can explain. I pretty much regreted telling him who I was.. it would have been easier to pretend I'm Night Ryder the leader of this village until he was here, just tell him his son is dead...but then again that would have been risky too. I just don't wanna deal with him anymore if he can't accept me. Ever since he came here all he sees is faults... I'm too young and not capatable of leading a village. I should watch over every damn job I give out. I shouldn't act like friends with the villagers because it means disrespect if we fool around a little. We all are depending on the dragons too much. He didn't have a nice word to me ever since he arrived. And I still didn't mention the way he acts toward everyone...He attacked dragons, threatened the guards and Garth too...well the later may provoked him but come on he's just a kid. And this was the second time in one day that he and Toothless got into serious argument. Just now he could have killed both of them if I and Toothless didn't freefall regularly and had enough experience...He blames Toothless, the villagers, everyone he can. And I had enough, if he has a problem with me then just take it out on me not everyone else...He doesn't even trys to accept things he just wants everything to go as he thinks they should...Why the heck it's so hard to understand that I'M A CHIEF HERE AND I AREN'T GONNA LEAVE!...It's my life he can't control it, nobody can besides me. If it wasn't for the other families I wouldn't care, but I need to think about them too...I managed to get a treaty done with a lots of tribes so why is this one so damn difficult to settle? All I wanted is to let them know we are alive and well and ensure a chance for my friends to visit their family when they want...Can't he see I'm doing everything I can to meet him somewhere in between? I tried to speak with him honestly, show him how things are done here, I agreed to let go of my hate and anger towards him...I can't offer much more without giving myself up."

The dragons purred sadly trying to calm the boy. And it was working too but after a while Hiccup suddenly jumped up with a shout of 'Lightwing'. At this the berkians looked confused while the teens and Valka looked somewhat afraid. Toothless instantly ordered:

"Get the berkians out of here. She will be here soon."

But it was too late for in that moment said dragon flew into the nest and instantly spotting the berkians she furiously roared and moved in to attack. Spitelout's eyes widened as he realized the Skrill was heading towards him but in a moment Hiccup jumped before him shielding him with his body.

Everyone looked in awe as the Skrill stopped before Hiccup. It was a white skrill with blueish spots on her. Astrid's mother asked:

"Why would she attack us?"

Astrid sighed at this:

"She hates humans. Even us riders are just tolerated. She won't listen to anyone. She would shock everyone for the smallest things."

Stoick's eyes widened at this and so did all the others. Fear openly showing in every eye as they looked at Hiccup. Hiccup however didn't react the way they thought, he jumped at the skrill hugging the dragon by the neck. His words confused everyone even more:

"Gods girl I was missing you so much. Not to mention Toothless, he was going nuts with worry for you, you know?"

The skrill landed and glared over Hiccup's shoulder at the berkians:

"Those humans are vikings they are the cause of my loss of family. Let me go so I can rip them apart."

Everyone took a step back at this while Hiccup held onto her stronger at this and softly asked:

"Let me explain?"

Toothless came up to her too and poked her a little with a begging look. She just said:

"No. You two aren't playing this fair. Now let go."

Hiccup shook his head a little and said:

"Shock me then."

Everyone looked at the boy with wide eyes at this. But what happened next surprised them even more. The Skrill actually stepped back and turned to look at Hiccup as she said:

"If you want them alive so much then let go and get them out of here."

Hiccup let go and turned to them at then said:

"I'll explain everything to you guys later. Now leave the nest. She won't hold back for long."

At this they turned and went to the entrance when they looked back from there they were amazed at what they saw. The skrill that just seconds ago was ready to kill every human around was rubbing her head against Hiccup's arm purring while the boy was rubbing her neck with his other hand.

They all headed back to the room and sat down and not long after Hiccup joined them. Valka instantly stated:

"I think you owe us a story son."

Hiccup nodded at this:

"Well I wouldn't call it much of a story really. And this won't change much aside from the berkians should stay out of the nest if they wanna live."

Snotlout instantly said:

"But how did you get her to stop in the first place? She would of shocked anyone..."

Hiccup nodded:

"Yeah. Well aside from her hatred for humans... she likes me. It hasn't always been like this but then I helped her escape from Dragur once and...

Valka turned to the boy angry:

"And how exactly is that avoiding Dagur as much of possible? If I remember right we already asked you not to fight him alone."

Hiccup held up a hand:

"Who said I fought him? I just sneaked into their camp and let her out. There wasn't any fight since the berserkers didn't notice me and Lightwing was weak...she isn't stupid she knows when to listen and use her chance...I only needed to shot one arrow as a distraction."

His mother shook her head at this:

"That's not the point. What did you plan to do if they noticed you?"

Hiccup shrugged:

"I was with two strike class dragon. I'm sure we would figured something out. Dagur isn't the cleverest guy out there I could just told him I was there to speak about his treaty plan since I won't accept it as he wrote it and I didn't like writing messages or something and he would totally believe it."

Nobody could deny this so Hiccup decided to do on.

"Anyway after we escaped we landed on an very small island not far from here. Lightwing was out not long after we landed so I decided to check her. I treated her wounds and Toothless brought her food for when she wakes. We spend a few days flying out there to check on her and support her. While we helped her recover Toothless and her become close. She wouldn't hurt her mate's rider or at least that's what she uses as an excuse. I'm not sure she would hurt me even if I had no connection to Toothless. She has a sweet spot for me too. That's why I told her to shock me if she wanted to hurt the berkians I knew that would surprise her enough to get her to listen to me."

His friends nodded at this. The berkians looked amazed by the story. Valka however asked:

"Her mate you say? But Toothless is.."

Hiccup sighed:

"Mom there aren't any other Night Fury or Skrill as long as anyone knows. Is it really that surprising they would fall for the only other who knows how it feels to be the last of your kind? Asides from that they both are strike class dragons too. Even before all that I had my suspections since Toothless would just shot warnings at her and even then he held back. He is been into her since we first meet her. And she would always back off when Toothless stepped in too."

Valka nodded in understanding at this and Hiccup decided to change the subject:

"Aside from that we have a problem. Lightwing came to warn us. Dragur is headed this way with his armada. He will most likely wait out the storm then come here. As it's we can't get the berkians off the island before he gets here and he could turn on Berk too if he learns about the planed treaty. Especially since he will be pissed at me for refusing his demands."

Everyone looked at Hiccup surprised, then Snotlout asked:

"What demands?"

Hiccup sighed and held out a letter:

"He gave this to a Terror to bring it to me...I have no idea how he figured the poor guy would know who I was...Lightwing took the letter from him since there was no way he could fly through a storm like this.. In short he wants me to hand myself over to him along with Toothless in exchange for the village's safety. Then help him become a rider of Toothless."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Jaws on the ground at what they heard. Hiccup just nodded:

"Yeah. I needed to reread it too. But it seems he lost the last part that was still working of his mind. Toothless stayed with Lightwing so she wouldn't go out and attack them. She went all protective over the both of us. So as it's she will stay here until Dagur is gone."

Nobody denied his words about Dagur. But they looked surprised at Lightwing's actions too. Then Stoick said:

"Son could we.."

Hiccup turned to him and asked:

"Speak in private?"

Stoick nodded at this. Every eye turned to Hiccup but the boy just closed his eyes and sighed then as he opened his eyes he said:

"Alright. We do have things to talk about...especially after I went all honest in the nest before. Sorry about that by the way, I do that a lot when I'm with the dragons and I kinda forgot you all were there too. But asides from that I want to speak to you as chief to chief too. "

The others instantly took the hint and stood from their chairs to leave the room. But before they left Hiccup said:

"Guys tell the riders about the situation but make sure the new group doesn't gets ideas. Soon to take exam or not they aren't going to fight on the frontline. Asides from that tell them about Lightwing. She won't attack them but it's better if they know she's around too."

He got nods at this and the doors soon closed behind the group. Hiccup sat on his table once again before he started:

"So what did you have to say?"

Stoick took a deep breath before he started:

"I wanted to know if in your plans you planed to come to Berk sometimes too or that was only for your friends?"

Hiccup nodded and explained:

"Honestly it all depended on how we got along. If we did then of course I would go too, if not then we keep the relationship for bussiness. As things are I can't say I would go. After what happened in the nest I wouldn't feel safe. You know you're lucky Lightwing didn't arrive sooner if she saw what you did, I'm not sure even I and Toothless could stop her. "

Stoick nodded at this and give a sigh then saddly said:

"I understand. You were right...ever since I came here you're trying to build a bridge over the gap between us...I...I'm sorry son."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the words he never expected things to go like this. Stoick then added:

"I understand if an apology is.."

But his son cut in:

"It's fine. All I wanted from you is to stop looking at my tribe as enemies. Can you do that?"

Stoick looked shocked but nodded. Hiccup give a nod at this:

"Then I guess things gonna go easier from here. I told you I already let go of my hard feelings towards you. I guess we will have to work on our relationship a little later though. So as from chief to chief:

Stoick the vast I want you to sign an defence alliance with my tribe asides from the treaty we worked on."

Stoick was even more surprised by this:

"Why?"

Hiccup soon listed:

"As it's some of my tribe members are gonna want to defend Berk if something happens to it. If that happens I want you to accept them as an ally and not try to stop them. Dagur is an ally of Berk as of now but he will turn his back on all of you the moment he learns about our treaty. He isn't easy to fight but my forces can take his. I'm simply offering you a chance to cut your ties with him before he turns his back on your tribe and attacks your home."

Stoick couldn't shake of his shock. He had felt it before too but now he was sure Hiccup did become a chief. His son was the chief of a powerfull tribe and he wasn't afraid to push that in anyone's face. Hiccup was proud of his tribe and knew their power. So he nodded at the words then asked:

"So you want us to sign ourselves to your tribe instead of his and in exchange you're willing to offer protection from them?"

Hiccup shook his head:

"Almost. I want your tribe to join mine when it comes to defense. That means if any other tribe attacks Scalon or Berk we will deal with it together. We will leave some dragons on Berk...Terrors to message for us if anything happens and some guard against surprise attacks, if you allow it. All of your allies are ours too so this won't cause problems with those tribes for sure. And we don't really have any enemy besides the Outcast and the Berserkers. So how does it sounds?"

Stoick nodded and smiled:

"Sounds good. But I'll have to ask for others agreement on this.."

Hiccup smirked:

"You have Berk's most powerfull families right outside the door."

Stoick laughed at this as he nodded and got up from his seat and went to the door then said:

"I'll tell about this to them."


End file.
